


The Brooklyn Boy & The Space Princess

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Custody Arrangements, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prisoner Loki, Protective Steve, Sacrifice, Shapeshifter Loki, So much talking, Super Soldier Neighbours, all of the angsty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are pretty happily living incognito in Brooklyn again when Thor shows up asking for a favour: watch his miscreant brother and try not to let him get killed. Steve can't think of anything he wants to do less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve liked his new apartment. It was similar to the one he’d had in DC, a pre-war brownstone, but it had a rundown feeling he found comforting. The building was a bit tatty at the edges, like the last time he’d lived in Brooklyn. He’d furnished it cheaply but decorated with trinkets and souvenirs his friends had given him: indigenous pottery sent by Natasha on her global walkabout, vintage tech from Tony as a playful jibe, some beautiful framed sketches Bruce got him last Christmas. It felt more like where he belonged.

The location was great too, pretty street, lots of green places nearby and the river not terribly far away. Bucky lived across the hall by mutual compromise, because Steve knew the ex-soldier needed his space but didn’t necessarily trust him out of hearing, and Bucky hated to be babied but was adult enough to realise he wasn’t quite ready to be on his own.

In fact, the only thing Steve didn’t like about his apartment was the furious-looking chaos god standing in the middle of his living room while he tried to make scrambled eggs in his boxers.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Steve pointed his spatula accusingly.

Thor wrung his hands with a guilty look. “I am sorry to arrive unannounced, Steven.”

The captain belatedly turned off the stove before his eggs burned, coming out of the kitchen to face the two gods with his plastic weapon still in hand. Thor was dressed for battle, his full armour gleaming in the morning light of the windows. There was a long gash down one side of his face that seemed reasonably healed, and his hair was longer than Steve remembered. His brother was in shackles but not gagged, and he looked dishevelled too, his hair long and knotted. He wore a very simple green robe over a shirt and trousers, and no weapons as far as Steve could see. It didn’t reassure him much.

“I love seeing old friends. He, on the other hand, is not welcome.” He glared at the trickster frostily.

Thor winced but waved an arm at the couch. “May we sit? I must ask a favour of you and I don’t have much time.”

Steve’s door banged open and Bucky rolled in, gun in hand, coming to a crouch behind the cover of the armchair. Thor immediately went for his hammer, other hand pushing Loki behind him protectively. Steve sighed and stepped between Thor and his friend.

“It’s okay, Buck.”

“I heard shouts.”

“Yeah, that was me. These are guests though.”

Bucky looked dubious but stood, the tension leaving his frame and his face as he clicked the safety on. Thor relaxed a little, silently asking Steve a question.

“Bucky, this is Thor and his brother Loki; Thor, this is my pal Bucky. He lives across the hall.”

“Hail, Bucky.” Thor nodded his head graciously.

The brunette stiffened, giving Steve an unhappy look. The other man clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay buddy, he’s not a Nazi. Just an alien.”

“Oh. Great. What’s he doing in your apartment?”

“We were just getting to that,” Steve turned his attention back to Thor, “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes. Perhaps in privacy?” he nodded his head subtly towards Bucky.

The ex-assassin shrugged. “I’m good.”

He walked over to the kitchen and started the heat under Steve’s breakfast again, finding a wooden spoon in one of the drawers. Steve sighed.

“Sorry about him. Let’s sit.”

 

Thor and Steve made themselves comfortable, or at least less rigid, while Loki stood pouting by the window with his arms folded. It seemed odd to Steve that the mischief god hadn’t tried to speak once, given that you usually couldn’t get him to shut up if you tried.

“Steven, son of Joseph-”

Bucky snorted loudly in the kitchen and Steve threw him a warning scowl.

Thor raised a brow but continued. “Steve, I must ask you a monumental favour.”

“Go ahead. Though if it involves him, I’m not sure I’ll agree to it.”

Loki’s expression turned withering and Steve glared right back. He wasn’t afraid of any damn alien, no matter how many people used to worship him.

“Loki has been serving his sentence imprisoned in Father’s dungeons. But there have been disturbances in Asgard of late, some you may be aware of…”

“The Dark Elves thing, right? I saw footage of the ship at Greenwich.”

“Yes. And the Allfather’s power is in doubt. Nobles form their own quiet factions and plot against each other; I am certain if they found an opportunity, that sniping would explode into open combat.”

“Why doesn’t Odin do something about it?”

“He is weak.” Loki spat, eyes on the view rather than any of them.

“He is old, Loki,” Thor grumbled, “This sort of in-fighting is too much for him.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?”

The thunderer turned to Bucky, brows raised. “Pardon?”

“You seem young and buff and commanding,” Bucky gestured with his spoon, “Why don’t you stomp on their rebellious heads?”

The blond was silent, looking down. Loki’s mouth curled into a smirk.

“Because he wants to stay on Midgard with his clever wench,” the younger god turned, “He wants nothing to do with the throne, and he knows if he crushes the dissidents for Odin and leaves, there will be nothing to stop them turning on the old man once he is gone.”

“There’s a lot more to it than that, Loki. Politics, which I have never had much head for, demand that we treat these men with respect until the moment they prove themselves to be traitors.”

“And by then it’s too late.” Steve leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

“Most likely.”

“So what do you want me for?”

“I plan to draw those with the most violent intentions out; to force them to act sooner than they would, where I can control the circumstances. I will rally a group of warriors against them and show that Odin has many followers. The Allfather will be able to punish them severely, hopefully deterring future attempts.”

“Did you come to talk strategy?” Steve asked, voice turning somewhere between desperate and hopeful as he shot another look at Loki.

“I came to ask you to safeguard my brother until it is done. In Asgard he could be used by Odin’s enemies against me, or even attacked by his own adversaries during the confusion. I would prefer knowing he is safe.”

“And you think leaving him here with me is the right answer?” the blond gaped.

 

Thor shrugged. “No one in Asgard will look for him in this realm, let alone in the home of a former foe. You are a good man, one I trust not to abuse Loki for his past wrongs or let him be taken, and you are strong enough to defend yourself if someone does come for him.”

“And if he comes for me? I don’t fancy being murdered in my sleep, no offence.”

“Total offence.” Bucky sniggered.

“Loki will behave,” Thor frowned at his brother, “His magic is contained by his bonds, and if you accept him into your home as a ward then he is also bound by certain rites of Asgard to do you no harm. He will not be able to wound you directly.”

“Just set the place on fire and lock you in.” Bucky turned the eggs off, scraping them onto two plates.

“He will not, because he will be trapped within the building as well.”

“You will effectively own me, Captain Rogers,” the trickster pursed his lips, “How wonderful for you.”

Bucky brought the plates over, handing one to Steve as he sat beside the ex-soldier and hoed in. Steve didn’t eat though, pushing his eggs around with his fork absentmindedly.

“So you wanna leave him here for an unknown period of time so I can protect him from possible attack, and it’s fine cos he’s magically forbidden to hurt me or leave the building.”

“Yes.” Thor nodded.

“This is insane.”

“Steven, please. I would not ask if I did not consider the potential threat against Loki to be very real. I cannot afford any distraction from my work in Asgard. I will understand if you are not comfortable with the idea; after all, Loki did great damage to your city and your people. But if you will not take him, I do not know who to ask. I do not trust Stark to keep his temper if Loki provokes him, and while strong Dr Banner is not stable enough to make a good guardian.”

“He should stay.”

Steve gave Bucky a stunned look. “What?”

“He should stay here. Thor needs him away from Asgard, and he’s right about you being too nice to take advantage of your authority. Plus you’ve got me across the hall as backup if more alien dudes show up to get him. It makes sense.”

“Thanks Buck, but when I want your opinion I’ll let you know.”

“Aw come on Stevie, why not?”

“Maybe I don’t want a crazy god in my apartment?”

“Why not? Sounds exciting to me.”

“Buck-”

“Steve,” he set his cutlery down firmly, “We all know you’re gonna say yes because you never turn away a friend in need, so why don’t you get over yourself and say it so Mr Thor here can go home and kick some treasonous butt – _thus getting his brother out of your life again_.”

 

Steve folded his arms over his chest, looking away. The silence dragged on, the only sound Bucky’s chewing as he went back to his meal. Finally Steve threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Fine. He can stay.”

Thor beamed. “My thanks to you, Steven.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Good luck with your thing.”

Thor stood, crossing to Loki. He forced the shorter man to look at him.

“I will return for you as soon as I can.”

“Oh goodness yes,” the liesmith drawled, “I am anxious to get back to my cell. It is so much homier than this one.”

Steve frowned at the slight to his decorating. “Hey.”

“Be nice, Loki,” Thor said, a touch of resignation in his tone, “Steven takes a great risk sheltering you, and he is a better man than most. He has done nothing to earn your censure.”

“I’m sure I can find something.” Loki glared at the captain over Thor’s shoulder.

The prince took Loki’s wrists and disconnected the chain between his cuffs, leaving the bracelets in place. He pressed a hand against Loki’s cheek and kissed his forehead before the other man could object, pulling away.

“Be well, all of you. I shall return soon, if all goes as I hope.”

He nodded to Steve and Bucky and walked out, closing the door behind him.

“Huh,” Bucky tilted his head, “I was expecting a flashier exit.”

Steve sighed at Loki. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Whatever you please, Rogers,” the god curled his lip, “You are my keeper, are you not? I am bound to obey your commands.”

Steve rubbed his hands over his face with a groan. “Alright. I need to get my head around this. Buck, will you watch him while I shower?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t let him near the kitchen – too many sharp objects.”

Loki gave a mocking gasp of outrage. “Captain, surely you do not think I would do your friend any harm?”

Steve eyed him. “I do. So, first rule of Steve’s Maximum Security Retreat – you’re not allowed to physically attack or hurt anyone.”

“I think I could take him.” Bucky pouted.

“Let’s not find out.” Steve glowered at him.

“What if I am attacked?” Loki sniffed, “Am I to allow myself to perish if you are unable to defend me?”

“You can fight back if someone genuinely means you harm – and I mean genuinely, Loki. No ‘I thought he was going to hit me’ bullshit. They have to be bad guys beyond question.”

“I understand.” The god scowled, turning back to the window.

“Okay. Showering.”

Steve hoovered down his slightly cold eggs and stood, taking both his plate and Bucky’s to the kitchen.

“So,” Bucky leaned forward, “You’re an alien huh? Cool.”

 

Steve shook his head as he headed for the bathroom. Of course Bucky would think it was fun to have Loki around – the god wasn’t going to live in his apartment, was he? Bucky could just go home anytime he got sick of Loki, whereas Steve was now stuck with him. And probably stuck in the house for as long as he was here, or else he might go out and come home to find everything he owned smashed to rubble.

That would have to be a rule: no intentionally breaking Steve’s stuff. In fact, they were going to need a lot of rules. Why the hell couldn’t Thor find someone in another realm to watch Loki? Or at least give Steve a quick list of all the things he should watch out for? He didn’t know what weird Asgardian shit might become relevant to playing prison warden for a blisteringly clever and roguish sorcerer.

He continued cursing Thor as he stripped and turned the water on, stepping under the spray only when it was scalding hot. But his tactical mind started to take over, thinking of all the things he needed to do. Loki could sleep on the couch, but if someone did come for him the god would be right in the line of fire and too far away from Steve, not to mention all the windows that would give a sniper a clear line of sight. And Thor considered the chance of an attack to be pretty high, even after hiding Loki in one of the last places anyone would look for him. So Steve had to take it seriously, which meant letting Loki sleep in his room. He’d need a cot.

And maybe special food – Thor seemed fine eating with the rest of them but maybe Loki was different. He wasn’t really Asgardian, so his dietary requirements could be super weird; then again he’d spent a lifetime eating with the Aesir and not gotten sick or died, so maybe he could adapt to human meals too? What about clothes? Loki couldn’t wear the same thing every day – or maybe he could. Maybe gods didn’t sweat the same way other people did. Maybe Earth fabrics would give him a rash. Maybe he’d refuse to wear them anyway. He’d need pyjamas at least, wouldn’t he?

Steve slammed his palm against the wall in frustration, careful not to break the tiles. He felt so unprepared. Everything he knew about the other realms came from Thor, and he hadn’t really had time to ask any lifestyle questions amongst all the talk of warfare and strategy. He’d kill for a reference book or even a way of calling the thunderer to ask questions. Mostly he wasn’t sure how he’d cope sharing space with a bad-tempered caustic psycho for however long it took Thor to settle his business. Steve tilted his face under the water, trying to let it wash away his tangled thoughts.

 

Loki seemed pretty content to ignore Bucky as the human cleaned up the kitchen, which was fine with him. The former assassin appreciated silence more than most people. He was wiping down the bench, one ear on the water running in the bathroom, one listening for threats, when suddenly the god appeared on the other side of the bench.

“Your arm.”

Bucky clenched his teeth, looking up. “It’s a good idea not to sneak up on me.”

Loki arched a brow. “Noted.”

“What about my arm?”

“It is unlike anything I have seen on Midgard before. Even Stark’s iron suit was not so graceful.”

“Yeah, well I’m glad you like it. I didn’t get much say in the aesthetics.” He wrung the cloth out in the sink.

“Did they have to remove your own arm to attach it?”

Bucky spluttered, waving a hand aimlessly. “How fucked up do you think humans are?”

Loki half-shrugged. “As bad as any other race.”

“Well the arm was already missing, okay?”

“You and Captain Rogers seem very close.”

Bucky met his gaze levelly. “We’ve been friends a long time.”

“I heard no mention of you last time I was here.”

“I wasn’t around.”

“There is a familiar light to your eyes…you are not a warrior like Steven.” Loki leaned forward on the counter.

Bucky frowned, shifting his weight uncomfortably before he stopped himself. “I was in the war with him.”

“I did not say you were not a fighter – just that you are not like him. There is darkness to you, settled over your shoulders like a cloak. You are a killer.”

The mortal wanted to glower but gave him an unreadable calm look instead. “You’re a real sweet talker.”

“I know warriors, human. I have been surrounded by them all my life. I know when a man takes no glory in bloodshed, and what drives certain men to take up arms. You are no crusader for good like Steven, but you are clearly a capable soldier.”

Bucky didn’t answer. Loki tilted his head curiously.

“What is your true name? I highly doubt your parents called you ‘Bucky’.”

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

“And are you still in the army, sergeant?”

“Not for a while now.”

“Any plans to re-enlist?”

“I don’t do so good with orders anymore.”

Loki smiled. “No, I don’t suppose you do.”

 

Steve walked in wearing one of his tight white tees and jeans, rubbing a towel over his hair. “Are you two getting along?”

“We’re just swell.” Bucky lounged back against the sink.

“Good. Do you mind running to the store for me then? I need some stuff but I wanna have a conversation with Loki about the conditions of his stay.”

Bucky’s lip twitched and Steve felt his stomach churn with guilt. His friend didn’t always feel comfortable being around civilians, and Thor and Loki’s sudden arrival had probably used up all his people skills for the day.

“It’s okay, I can go if you keep an eye on him-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Bucky grinned broadly, “I’ll get your groceries.”

“I’ll give you a list. Loki, is there anything special you need, food-wise?”

“I can survive on Midgardian fare, if you should deign to feed me.”

“Of course we’re gonna feed you,” Steve frowned, “We’re not monsters.”

“Oh I don’t know, Captain Rogers. You have no reason to like me after New York. You might think it only fair to starve me a little, considering it will keep me weak and easily controlled.”

“Jesus,” Steve shook his head helplessly, “I don’t even know where to start with that. Loki, I’m not going to intentionally mistreat you. And not because of Thor – I just wouldn’t do that to anyone under my care.”

“It’s true. He’s a huge softie.” Bucky snorted.

Steve pointedly ignored him, trying to meet Loki’s eyes and convince him he wasn’t in any danger. The god still seemed suspicious and eventually Steve gave up, writing a quick list of the stuff he’d need. He handed it to Bucky, reaching for his wallet.

“It’s cool, you can buy me a couple of dinners.” The other man said, snatching the paper from him and loping towards the hall.

“Thanks Buck.”

“Have fun, kids!” he called back, letting himself out.

The door closing seemed a very solemn sound in the quiet apartment. Steve’s eyes wandered over Loki, considering what he was going to do. He didn’t really want to spend any time with him but they had to get the ‘expected standard of behaviour’ talk out of the way.

“Okay. Let’s sit down and go over a few things.”

“As you wish, captain.” Loki obediently found a chair.

Steve followed, wondering how anyone could make a statement so seemingly submissive come out like an insult.

*****

Bucky let himself in, bulging bags in each hand. Steve was in his armchair by the window, a book unread in his hand as he frowned at the wall.

“I got your stuff.”

The captain’s head snapped up. “Oh, hey. Thanks. I’ll help.”

He jumped up, joining Bucky in the kitchen as he started unpacking.

“Cot’s downstairs in the foyer still.”

“I’ll get it.”

“How did it go?”

Steve made a face. “I told him the rules. He seemed to accept them, though I’m sure I’ve left some loophole that could end in disaster if he tries hard enough.”

“Where’s your grouchy guest now?”

“Reading in my room. I needed some space to think and I wasn’t sure what else to do with him.”

“I’m here to help, whatever you need.”

“Thanks Buck.”

“We might have to take shifts,” Bucky continued as he put the cereal away, “I mean you can’t be stuck in here with him all the time. You’ll go crazy if you don’t get your morning run.”

Steve shook his head. “Thor trusted him to me. If something happened while I was out-”

“Relax. If I can kick your ass, I can handle anyone who comes calling. Loki’s as safe with me as he is with you.”

“When have you ever kicked my ass?”

“Uh, like all the time.” Bucky snickered.

“No way, pal. You’re remembering wrong.”

The brunette stopped, shaking his head. “Low blow, Rogers.”

Steve smiled and nudged him. “What do you expect from a punk like me?”

Bucky laughed and cuffed the back of his head gently, unpacking the last of the shopping. “Jerk.”

“You are.”

“Someone’s real cocky since they grew regular-sized.”

Steve chuckled and elbowed him. Bucky turned on the blond, pinching his sides, the two of them scuffling cheerfully.

“Isn’t this charming?”

The men stopped, Steve straightened redfaced. Loki leaned in the doorway with a cat-like expression of amusement.

“Did you need something?”

“I finished your book.” The god held it up.

“Right. Well there’s more on the shelves, if you’re interested. Maybe I should make a run to the library – Thor wasn’t really clear how long you’d be staying.”

“If you think it appropriate.”

Steve frowned hesitantly. “Is there something else you like to do? A hobby or something? Music?”

“I was under the impression you didn’t feel you owed me any kindnesses, captain.”

“I don’t want you getting bored and causing trouble either. If you’re reading or painting or dancing, you’re not bothering me.”

“Books will suffice.”

“Great.” Steve said with heavy sarcasm, rolling his eyes at Bucky.

“I guess I’ll leave you two to it then.” The other man gave a tight smile, walking around Loki to the door.

“Buck…” Steve started, not sure what he was going to say given that _DON’T LEAVE ME WITH HIM_ sounded desperate and pathetic.

“We’ll talk schedules tomorrow, Stevie.” Bucky saluted over his shoulder on the way out.

Steve looked after him mournfully for a moment before Loki cleared his throat.

“Books?”

“Help yourself.”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. Steve set up the cot next to his bed, away from the window, while Loki sat at the dining table reading every history book he owned. Honestly Steve didn’t mind the peace and quiet, though his limbs still hummed with tension at having Loki in his space. The mood seemed contagious; the later it got, the more he started to notice Loki flinching when Steve passed, his face pointed at the pages but his eyes tracking the captain around his apartment.

Steve had missed lunch while he was busy arranging things, which had been fine at the time since he was too overwhelmed to have an appetite anyway. But when it started to get dark he realised he was starving and started throwing together something simple that he couldn’t ruin in his distraction. Loki watched him, not offering to help once. It sort of made Steve feel better, actually. If the god had become suddenly considerate he would have thought Loki was up to something.

He made an easy stir fry that took all of ten minutes and plated for both of them, taking Thor’s giant appetite as a sign his brother would need an extra-large helping too. Steve set the plate in front of Loki and walked over to the couch, eating without looking at him. He wasn’t going to pretend they were friends just because they had to share an apartment for a while. Loki ate without thanking him, the books pushed to one side.

The god finished and stood, plate in hand.

“There’s more if you want it.” Steve volunteered.

Loki paused, back too straight and still. “A prisoner’s wants aren’t especially important.”

“I didn’t know how much you could eat, that’s all. Geez, are you this argumentative over everything?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever. There’s food there; eat it or don’t, I don’t give a damn.”

Loki set his bowl by the sink and disappeared into Steve’s room, and the captain didn’t care enough to object.

 

Steve turned the lights off in the living room and kitchen as he passed, making sure all the blinds were closed. He stepped into his bedroom and stopped.

Loki stood naked at the end of the bed. A very female Loki, going by the breasts and things, but clearly Loki nonetheless.

“What are you doing?” he gaped, hands fidgeting awkwardly as his brain struggled to cope with the image.

Loki batted her lashes demurely. “Awaiting your instructions, captain.”

“Instructions for what?”

“Do you not wish to exert your rights as my gaoler?”

“My what?” Steve choked out.

“Your rights as my gaoler,” Loki repeated slowly, as if speaking to a child, “As was explained when Thor delivered me to you, I am in your possession, to use as you see fit.”

“And you think that means I want…this?”

“I don’t pretend to know what you want, captain. But it would be your prerogative to expect it of me.”

“What fucked up Asgardian shit is this?”

Loki frowned, hugging herself self-consciously. “You do not wish to take advantage of your privileges? It would be just, considering you did not want to harbour me in the first place.”

“No, god no!” Steve looked around, grabbing a robe and thrusting it at her, “Here, cover up. We are definitely discussing this.”

Loki looked confused but took the garment, sliding it on and tying the belt uncertainly. Steve waved a hand at the bed and she sat on the edge as he paced the width of the room.

“Are you telling me this is a thing in Asgard? People use their prisoners as sex slaves and no one has a problem with that?”

“Palace prisoners are guarded by Einherjar, who are tasked with keeping their minds on their watch. But the warden may take his due for tending to his charges’ needs, as may anyone granted personal responsibility of a captive.”

“How is that okay!”

Loki shrugged, voice turned acidic. “There are many traditions in Asgard you would think barbaric, captain. Tradition is what keeps the Eternal Realm eternal.”

“Well we don’t do that sort of thing here.”

Loki just raised a brow sceptically and Steve shook his head.

“I don’t, at least. You’re not required to do anything with anyone…sexually…while you’re under my watch – and if anybody tries it, you have my permission to defend yourself. And you have to tell me straight away.”

He sat beside her with a sigh, feeling sick that Loki would think him capable of such a thing. The god clenched her fists in the material over her thighs, avoiding his eye.

“Did you…did they expect that from you in Asgard?” Steve’s voice softened.

Loki smiled sourly. “No one dared touch me. I do not know if it was fear that I still maintained some of my powers, or that Odin might defend me after all. I am still a prince and a member of his household, if only in name. Frigga and Thor certainly would have taken offence to such a thing. Or perhaps they simply did not want to sully themselves with a Jotunn.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, “That’s good. And you can, um, switch bodies like this?”

Loki’s response was slow and careful, as though she expected Steve to recoil at the words. “I am told it is a common feature of my race, though with Jotnar it is harder to see a difference. I find myself naturally inclined to shift between the two but obviously had no opportunity to do so in Asgard, beyond a few pranks. I assumed it was the form you would find more pleasing.”

Steve looked insulted for a second, and then thoughtful. “You can do that while you’re here. Shift between them, I mean. I can get you other clothes if you want.”

Loki’s gaze narrowed. “Why should you care if I am comfortable?”

“It’s like you said. I’ve been entrusted with looking after you.”

“And yet you have no desire to make use of me in return?”

“No! Geez. I’m not a rapist.” He whispered the last part.

“It is not rape if it is your right, captain.”

“Prisoners can’t give free consent so yeah, it is.” Steve said harshly.

Loki’s frown turned thoughtful as she regarded the ex-soldier. Steve blinked.

“What?”

“You have some strangely noble ideas for a man of war, captain.”

“I’m sorry if my being a decent person confuses you.” He snapped, getting up.

Steve angrily took his pyjama pants out of the drawer and headed into the bathroom. He’d heard some questionable shit about Asgard in general and the way they’d treated Loki in particular, but this took the fucking cake. He was going to give Thor an earful when he returned – and had the thunder god known this was going to happen when he left Loki here? Had he considered Steve too good to take advantage of his brother? Or was he simply hoping the human would be gentle about it? A little warning might have been nice. Steve wasn’t sure he could get the image of naked Loki out of his head anytime soon.

After brushing his teeth so hard the toothbrush snapped, Steve went back into his room. Loki had changed into the pyjamas Bucky bought, though she was still female and still standing by the bed looking lost. Steve climbed under his covers.

“I’m going to sleep. I’d be super happy if we could forget this happened.”

Loki nodded slowly, climbing into her cot, and Steve rolled over to turn off the light.

Her voice drifted out of the darkness. “I would like to accept your offer of clothing for this form, if it still stands.”

“Sure. Um, how does the house arrest magic work?”

“I believe I am allowed to leave the building with your permission, and in your company.”

“Then we’ll go tomorrow.”

There was a rustle as Loki got comfortable. Steve hugged the covers to his chest, head full of bad words about chauvinistic alien societies and intergalactic Geneva Conventions (and just a little bit pale soft curves and long raven waves).

*****

Steve woke up early out of habit, even though he couldn’t go for his usual run. He decided to make a big breakfast instead, leaving a towel by Loki’s bed in case the god wanted to shower when she woke up. It was strange how innocent she looked with her hair ruffled by sleep, lips pillowy and half-open.

He was frying bacon when she eventually emerged. Steve had asked Bucky to grab a few human outfits despite his doubts that Loki would want them, and she’d changed into one of the button-down shirts over her own tight leather pants. It somehow worked, though it made her look too thin. She’d washed her hair as well, the knots gone. Overall it was a much better picture than the Loki who’d shown up on Steve’s doorstep the day before.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” Loki said stiffly.

“Hungry?”

“I suppose.”

“Alright. This is just about ready, if you wanna take a seat.”

Loki slid into a chair where she could see him, and Steve put the finishing touches on their crepes and bacon. He carried one plate to her and sat on the edge of the kitchen counter.

“Mind if I ask you a question?”

Loki swallowed her mouthful. “I could not stop you doing so anyway.”

“You said you haven’t spent a lot of time like this.” he jerked his head in her general direction.

“No. Once or twice I used it on Thor’s friends in jest but they were soon wise to my appearance. I did not want to make them ask questions by using it too often.”

“So you don’t know much about women’s clothing?”

Loki laughed. “I have tumbled one or two, Rogers. Enough to know how to get them in and out of it.”

“Yeah but…all that stuff girls know. What looks good on them. What goes well together.”

She seemed thrown by the topic but took her time replying. “I suppose anything I know is irrelevant in Midgard, since your dress and social customs are completely different anyway.”

“I’m no expert either. I never had a girl before the war, and I spent most of my time during it surrounded by guys covered in mud.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is I’m not the best shopping companion, and you might need someone who knows what they’re doing since it’s pretty new for you too.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

“You remember Tony? Iron Man?”

The god went pale. “Yes.”

“He lives with a woman called Pepper. She’s probably one of the most organised and capable people I’ve ever met, and she’s sweet too. I thought I could ask if she’d come with us.”

“If Stark finds out you are giving me sanctuary-”

“We won’t tell her who you are. I’ll say you’re a witness I’m protecting. She won’t even tell Tony you exist if she thinks it will put you in danger.”

The god bit her lip, tapping the back of her fork against her food. “I suppose it is no great risk. She will not expect me to be here at all, let alone as a woman.”

“Right. And she is way better at this stuff than either of us.”

“Very well.”

“I’ll give her a call.” He jumped down off the counter.

“Captain Rogers?”

He looked up. “Yeah?”

Loki seemed to have trouble finding the words, her face screwed up in a semi-lost expression that did something funny to Steve’s chest.

“From my previous experience on Midgard and what I read in the contents of your historical texts, I would not have expected a man of your era to be so accepting of my…abnormality.”

Steve stamped down his anger at the word and leaned back, folding his arms. “When I was growing up this neighbourhood was full of the people no one else wanted. Poor families, foreigners, people that weren’t real educated or cultural. I spent a lot of time at the hospital with my mum and saw the sick and disabled. She taught me to treat ‘em all the same. During the war I saw that no matter where you come from, we all fear the same things: death, pain, loss. I’m what people nowadays call a leftie. I don’t believe in discriminating against anyone based on gender or sexuality or race, cos I’ve known plenty of people who proved none of those things mattered.”

“It is not so on Asgard. Women and men have their place, and it is rare for anyone to defy that.”

“Yeah, I’m getting’ the impression you guys are pretty backwards compared to us.”

Loki looked gobsmacked, and then faintly pleased. Steve smiled and picked up his phone.

“I’ll call Pepper.”

 

After Steve’s garbled explanation that he had a house guest who’d arrived suddenly with nothing to wear, Pepper reacted exactly as he’d expected and promised to take care of it, on Tony’s tab. She showed up at his building twenty minutes later in a black town car.

“Hey Pep. Thanks for this.” Steve greeted her with a hug.

“Absolutely no problem – you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a day off? So this is your friend?” she looked past him to Loki.

The god gave Pepper a once-over and nodded in apparent approval of her sky blue tee and jeans. She didn’t offer her hand but she didn’t have her usual look of disdain either, to Steve’s relief.

“Louise.”

“It’s good to meet you. Are you ready to clean Tony out?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Steve smiled.

“We’ll give it our best shot.” Pepper wrinkled her nose happily, sliding into the car.

Loki climbed in behind her at Steve’s cue, the captain sitting in the front with Happy. He glanced at the rear view mirror to check on them and saw Pepper had adopted the least threatening posture possible, keeping to her side of the back seat and inviting Loki to relax. No wonder Tony loved her.

“So what sort of things are we looking for?”

“I dunno, that’s why we needed you.” He joked.

“Well are you likely to be attending any balls in the near future?”

“I shouldn’t think so.” Loki managed a smile.

“More casual everyday stuff.” Steve added.

“That’s easy then.”

“Glad one of us thinks so.”

Happy dropped them off and Pepper immediately took charge, steering Loki into a nearby store that seemed aimed at young adults judging by the amount of denim on the shelves.

“Steve, you’re on beast of burden duty.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Louise, do you have any ideas about what you want?”

Loki scanned the huge room, taking in the rows and rows of shelving. “Dresses, I suppose. Skirts. Some shirts and trousers that fit me better than these.”

“Alright, we’ll try a little bit of everything. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Green.”

Pepper led them off on a merry trail through the store, grabbing hangers off the rack and holding the clothes up against Loki, discarding some and giving the others to Steve to carry. She kept up a cheerful commentary the whole time, smoothing over any awkwardness with the sheer force of her good mood. She asked Loki questions that Steve only half understood and Loki apparently didn’t know the answers to, and was careful to explain the different options so the god could make a choice. Steve noticed that though they did pick up a couple of pairs of jeans and t-shirts, most of his armful was dresses – which made sense. Loki could wear trousers all the time as a man, so he might as well make the most of the times he was a lady.

“Okay, change rooms?” Pepper asked once Steve was actually having trouble seeing over the bundle of clothes he was carrying.

“They’re not going to let you take all these in at once.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’m sure they’ll bend the rules if I ask nicely.”

Loki smirked. “I don’t think anyone could say no to anything if you asked them nicely, Miss Pepper.”

She winked at the god. “The trick is the being nice part. It’s really hard to shoot down someone smiling at you.”

Loki looked unnerved by it, but Pepper didn’t seem to notice as they made their way to the change rooms.

“Are you okay to try these on by yourself?”

“I think I can manage.” Loki drawled.

“Cool, just yell if you need help then.”

Steve dumped his burden on a bench in the cubicle and sat on a chair outside as Loki locked herself in. Pepper waited patiently, and he felt a sudden surge of gratitude for the redhead.

“Thanks again, Pepper. If you weren’t here that probably would have taken us twice as long.”

“Three times, I’d guess.” She teased.

“Maybe.” He smiled back.

“It’s no problem Steve. After what you did in D.C…I don’t think I have to tell you that you probably saved Tony’s life. A little shopping is the least I can do.”

 

Loki seemed to manage the zips and fasteners a lot better than Steve expected, but then she was probably used to complicated clothing. Her Asgardian robes had more buckles and ties than a straitjacket. She did ask Pepper’s opinion a couple of times, and emerged from the change room with about half of what she’d started with.

“Awesome. Let’s hit the cashier.” Pepper pulled out a shining silver credit card.

Steve held out his hands expectantly. Loki frowned and he cleared his throat.

“I’ll get those for ya.”

She didn’t stop frowning, but looked at Pepper askance and finally dumped the clothes in his arms. Steve went ahead, leaving the other two to catch up.

“Miss Pepper?”

“Yeah?”

“I did not want to mention it with Captain Rogers around, but I also find myself in need of…underthings.”

The other woman nodded conspiratorially. “That’s fine, we can ditch him for a while and go in by ourselves.”

“The captain is very protective. He won’t want to let me out of his sight.”

“I don’t think you’ll get into any trouble in a lingerie shop but he can stand guard at the door if it makes him feel better.”

“Thank you.” Loki said, looking pained at the words.

By that time they’d reached the till, so Pepper didn’t answer; instead she threw the god a warm look as she handed over her card.

Bags in hand (Steve’s mostly), they walked further down the street until they reached a store with several scantily-clad mannequins in the window. Pepper stopped and Steve blushed, gaping in horror as he realised they were going in.

“Find yourself a comfortable bench, Steve. We won’t be too long.”

“Uh, I really shouldn’t let Louise go unattended.”

“She’s not – she’s got me, not to mention the many helpful sales assistants inside.” Pepper slipped her arm around Loki’s.

The god gave Steve a pleading, embarrassed look that echoed his own reluctance and he bit the inside of his cheek. “Alright. I’ll be here if you get into trouble. Behave.”

“Unlikely.” Pepper stuck her tongue out, dragging Loki inside.

Steve wished the trickster hadn’t looked so damn pleased with her response.

 

Steve had never really understood that stereotype about guys who sit around bored waiting for their partners to finish shopping, but then the women he’d spent the most time around were his mum, Peggy and Natasha, none of who invited him along with them. Pepper’s efficiency meant that most of their time in the other store had been spent waiting for Loki to try things on, but he’d been sitting on the edge of a planter outside for forty-five minutes now with no sign of either woman. It was mildly concerning for two reasons; he didn’t know if something had happened and he should check on them, and he didn’t know how much longer he could stay incognito. The last thing Steve needed was to be mobbed by Captain America fans when he was supposedly lying low.

He was just about to shove his discomfort aside and go in anyway when Pepper jogged out and stuck her hand into one of the bags he was holding.

“Hey! Is everything okay?”

“Hmm?” she looked up, “Fine, fine. I just need…these!”

She held up a pair of black ballet slippers triumphantly and rushed back inside, leaving Steve frowning after her. Maybe ten minutes later the doors opened again, and Pepper stepped out with a couple of bags, Loki close behind.

Steve had to forcibly close his mouth, eyes bulging as he took in the god’s outfit. Loki had changed into one of the dresses they’d bought, a mint green thing with a wide skirt that skimmed her knees and had thin straps over her shoulders. Her female form was curvier than the male, obviously, but a lot of the same lean muscle was there and Steve would be the first to admit it worked for her.

“What do you think?” Pepper beamed at him proudly.

“You look, uh, great.”

Loki’s expression wavered, as if she didn’t know how to respond, and eventually settled on what Steve would have called begrudging thanks.

“Shall we get some lunch?” Pepper asked.

“Uh, depends. Do you guys have any more shopping to do?”

“I don’t think so. Unless you want makeup?” the redhead turned to Loki.

“Perhaps another day.”

“Great. I’d love to take you out again.”

Loki’s eyes went huge and overwhelmed, and Steve jumped in to save her. “Let’s get lunch then.”

He hurried to take Pepper’s bags, leaving the woman free to lead the way.

 

They made it through lunch without any major catastrophes, Loki saying little but nice enough when Pepper addressed her. Steve supposed having someone be so casual and helpful about something Loki had only ever felt ashamed of was a pretty good bonding experience. Happy dropped them back at Steve’s and they headed upstairs, reaching his apartment just as Bucky raised a hand to knock on the door.

“Oh hey. I was coming to check up on you and…” the brunette trailed off when he noticed Loki.

“Do me a favour then and open the door; my hands are full.” Steve juggled his keys and the bags until he could toss them to Bucky.

The ex-assassin caught them but didn’t move, still staring at the god. “Hello gorgeous. What’s your name?”

Steve glanced at Loki, who didn’t seem to know what to do. He hadn’t really thought about the consequences of Bucky being around so much and Loki’s secret shape-shifting thing. If the trickster had expected Steve to be weird about it, he must think the same about Bucky. Well, they could fix that right now.

“Loki, Prince of Asgard. Now quit staring and open the damn door, knucklehead.”

Bucky raised his brows as Loki blushed but did as ordered, holding the door open with a flourish as they walked through. Steve took the bags straight to the bedroom, leaving Loki somewhat at Bucky’s mercy.

“So, you’re an alien who can be a dame too?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.”

“You don’t find it…distasteful?” Loki said quietly.

“Nah, looks good on you.”

Loki smoothed a hand down the front of her dress. “Captain Rogers took me shopping with a woman of his acquaintance.”

“They did a good job.”

“Hey,” Steve said as he walked in, “I saw that smirk, Barnes. Don’t get any ideas.”

“What! I was being a perfect gentleman.”

Steve snorted and shook his head, turning on the radio as he tidied up.

“Say, wanna dance?” Bucky asked.

“Barnes, what did I just tell you?”

“I’m being friendly, Rogers! For pete’s sake, can’t a guy ask a lady to dance without it being a come on?”

“When it’s you? No,” Steve turned to Loki, “Ignore him. He’ll try to charm anything in skirt. He’d try to charm _me_ in a skirt.”

“Not my fault you’ve got great legs.” Bucky shrugged, throwing himself onto the couch.

“If I may be excused?” Loki asked.

“Uh, sure.” Steve frowned.

The god walked past him into the bedroom and shut the door. Bucky raised a brow at Steve in a question and the blond walked over casually, dropping his voice.

“Today was kind of a big deal for him. I’m sure he just needs a moment.”

“You certainly seem a lot friendlier than you were yesterday.”

Steve clenched his hands at his sides. “I still don’t like him, but…Buck, you should have heard the shit he told me last night about the way they treat prisoners where he comes from. I may not love having him here but I’m not going to give him a second’s worry I’m that kind of guy. I’d rather be decent, even if it’s difficult, than have anyone afraid of me.”

“Fine by me. So the girl thing…”

“It would be good if you could roll with it.”

“Hey, I got no problems with handsome women hanging around.”

“I’m serious though – no hitting on him. He’s still a crazy murderous egomaniac.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself.”

 

Loki stood in front of the long mirror on Steve’s wall, turning from side to side. She hadn’t taken female form many times, even in private, afraid of being seen. But she supposed she was pretty enough, and if she could learn to dress and powder herself with the same care and art as the court women, maybe even beautiful. And it seemed she would have the time to experiment while she was here because Steve and his friend didn’t care what she looked like.

They were not at all like the warriors back home, who thought any threat to their masculinity was a great insult. Loki was not foolish enough to think their acceptance would be the standard Midgardian reaction but she was grateful for it – and at the same time she worried that the more comfortable Steve was with her dressing and appearing female, the more tempted he may be to exercise his rights as keeper. He had seemed very sincerely disturbed by the idea the night before, and Pepper had said many good things about him while they were out together, but still. Loki knew better than to trust anyone.

She probably should have changed back and spent some time in her male form, to remind Steve who she was and what she’d done, but Loki had never had this chance to be comfortable in her own skin. It was still new and a bit unfamiliar but it felt good too, and she wasn’t ready to change back yet. So instead she tried on a few different outfits, played around with fastening and unfastening her bras until she had the hang of it, and finally decided to venture out for dinner in the same green dress she’d worn before.

Bucky was cooking while Steve sat on the couch watching some kind of sport on TV, sipping a beer.

“Is that wise?” Loki quirked a brow, “We could be assaulted any moment, if Thor is to be believed.”

“I can’t get drunk anyway. Do you disagree with Thor about people being after you?” Steve sat up.

Loki wandered closer. “I am certain half of Asgard would smother me in my sleep if they could, but I think perhaps he overreacts in this case. Or maybe Thor’s real concern is that I will become a figurehead for rebellious lords, encouraging an uprising in my name.”

“Would you?”

She blinked at the blunt question. “Not intentionally. It lacks subtlety.”

“And bringing an army to New York was subtle, huh?” Bucky snickered.

“That was different. Humans respond well to shows of force. Aesir only see them as a challenge. If I wanted to usurp Odin, it would have to be done quickly and in a fashion that ensures no resistance afterwards. Surely you know your own history well enough to know that revolutions are often overthrown in turn.”

“Ask Steve. He’s the resident head rebel here, bringing down establishments from the inside.”

The blond frowned. “So what should we expect if someone does come for you?”

“I don’t think it likely, captain. They would have enough difficulty getting here, for only Heimdall or a sorcerer of great skill could transport someone across the realms, and the king’s gatekeeper would never betray a member of the royal house like that.”

“But a sorcerer could do it?”

“Not many of them, and not in any great numbers. Do not fret, captain. The odds you will have to face down another invasion are slim to none.”

Steve looked reassured, nodding. He glanced at the TV and rubbed his neck. “Do you wanna watch the game?”

“Not really.”

Bucky laughed, taking his pan off the stove and dodging the cushion Steve threw at him. “Dinner’s ready anyway, sourpuss.”

Steve got up to set the table while Loki watched Bucky put three steaks on plates next to the salad that was already there. The human looked up and caught her eye, smiling.

“Steve and I never cooked much in the old days, but we’re making up for lost time.”

“It is adequate.” Loki said brusquely, sitting at the table.

“You do any cooking?” Bucky continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

The god didn’t respond and Bucky shrugged, carrying their meals to the table with Steve’s help.

“You know, you’re probably going to get pretty bored staying here if you never talk to anyone.”

“I am not obliged to seek your company, mortal.” Loki scowled.

“Not obliged, sure, but it can’t hurt. I’ve done the quiet loner thing and it was pretty monotonous after a few weeks.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic, almost guilty look that Bucky didn’t acknowledge. Loki said nothing.

“Okay, so you’re not up for heart to hearts. How about cards after dinner?”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea.” Steve grimaced.

“Why not? Loki’s got no magic, so that limits him to human tricks. You’ve got a perfect memory so you’ll remember all the cards. I’m naturally sneaky. Sounds like a fair game to me.”

Loki picked at her food. She had no love for either Midgardian but Barnes made a good point – she needed something to do, and at this rate she’d finish all of Steve’s books in a day.

“Cards is fine with me.”

Steve raised his brows but nodded. “Okay. I guess we’ll give it a whirl.”

 

To Loki and Steve’s mutual surprise, the game went better than expected. There was some definite cheating, and lots of trash talk Loki didn’t join in on, but nobody got tackled out of their chair and they played a few harmless rounds of rummy without any unpleasant flashbacks on Bucky’s part or tantrums on Loki’s. Finally the god stood.

“I think I shall turn in.”

“Good night.”

“Night, doll. Sweet dreams.” Bucky winked, earning a kick under the table from his friend.

Loki shut the bedroom door behind her and changed into her new pyjamas. Loki had loved the feel of the satin and lace nightgowns, but she was also aware of the risks of being jumped in her sleep by Aesir scoundrels and horny super soldiers, so she’d gone for a shorts and singlet combo in the same materials instead. She washed her face and got into bed, staring at the ceiling as she went over the newness of the day, and how it had felt to walk through the city dressed as a woman and attract only appreciative looks.

She must have dosed off at some point because she awoke when someone grunted and swore under their breath. Loki cracked one eye open slightly and saw Steve rubbing his shin where he’d bashed it into the footboard. She held her breath, pretending she was still asleep in case he’d changed his mind and come to manhandle her. She wouldn’t be able to protest if he had; she had no magic, their physical strength was almost equal, and the laws of her incarceration meant she could not refuse him.

But Steve just grabbed his pyjamas and went to the bathroom, and a few minutes later he came out and got into bed without a word to her. Loki waited, unsure if this was a tactic and Steve was waiting for her to let her guard down. But the Midgardian didn’t stir, snoring lightly, and for some reason that bothered Loki more than if he _had_ tried something. At least then she would have known what kind of man he was. She rolled over and tried to sleep, forcing herself to calm down. Maybe she’d make it through her stay unmolested after all.

*****

Steve was woken by a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He started to sit up, slowing when he recognised Bucky.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

Bucky held a finger to his lips and pointed at Loki, walking out of the room. Steve followed hurriedly, closing the door behind him.

“I’m here to Loki-sit so you can go for your run.”

“You don’t have to do that, Buck.”

“Why not? I’m up anyway. Go on.”

Steve gave him a grateful look and went back to his room to change. Bucky found a huge mixing bowl and filled it with cereal, pouring most of a carton of milk over it and sitting on the couch to watch cartoons with the volume low.

“You gonna be okay?” Steve asked as he made for the door.

“Fine. Get some fresh bagels on your way back.”

“Will do, boss.”

He left and Bucky dug into his breakfast with enthusiasm, chuckling at the TV. There was something about children’s TV that Bucky loved – possibly because the humour reminded him of screwball comedies, and probably the way the good guys were always good and the bad guys were always bad, which he’d always found to be a much harder distinction in reality.

He’d watched a couple of episodes and finished his cereal by the time Loki got up, flicking between channels to find some old Looney Tunes. Bucky to whistle when he saw the god, remote frozen in his hand.

“Very nice.”

The trickster tugged at the bottom of her skirt a little nervously. It wasn’t too short, coming almost to her knees, but it was made of some black synthetic material that clung to her like a second skin. Her tee was the same colour, a little loose around her chest but tight enough to show her flat stomach. She’d pulled her hair back off her face into a bun, not having the practice with braids she needed to pull off anything more complicated. She’d thought she looked good when she put it all on but now she wasn’t sure exactly how she felt about Bucky agreeing with her.

“Do you address every god you meet with such impudence?”

“Well I’ve only met two, so I guess I address 50% of them like that?”

Loki huffed, helping herself to the pantry. She was pretty sure Steve wouldn’t object since he kept saying he wanted to take care of her, and Bucky didn’t chastise her or complain when she sat at the table with toast and a glass of juice.

“For someone who didn’t grow up here, you’re adapting pretty well.”

Loki regarded him. “That is what I do. Blend in. Become unremarkable.”

“We have that in common.”

She eyed his metal arm. “I doubt you are ever unremarkable.”

Bucky raised a shoulder indifferently. “I dunno. Before the war I was pretty average. I could get dames and pull Steve out of fights, and that was about it.”

“Who made you?”

He frowned at her and Loki gestured to his arm.

“I highly doubt you came up with the idea yourself.”

Bucky looked away. “I don’t like talkin’ about it.”

“Were you not the one encouraging me to be more social?”

“I wasn’t asking you to dredge up the worst things that ever happened to you.”

Loki tilted her head, studying him. “You know, if I had my magic I could just make you tell me.”

“That’s terrifying, doll.”

 

The god looked unfazed by his comment, taking another bite of her toast. Bucky watched her for a moment until his curiosity finally got the better of him. He turned to face her, leaning his arm on the back of the couch and making sure the metal one was placed to grab her attention.

“Alright, how about a trade? You tell me a bit of your story, I’ll tell you a bit of mine.”

Loki gave him a wry smile. “I don’t think I’m that starved for entertainment yet, sergeant.”

“Come on. Stevie already gave me a rundown from his perspective. I know all about you getting your hands on the Cube and the Chitauri and stuff. So tell me the ‘before’ part and I’ll give my whole scary history.”

Loki considered it. She didn’t like going over the mess of the last few years, especially with an unimportant mortal. She could always wait for Steve to return and ask him about Bucky, but the captain may show his trademark loyalty and gloss over things for his friend’s sake. And Loki was a curious person. Finding out more about someone so close to Steve could not only benefit her during her captivity, but possibly afterwards as well, and it would be interesting too. If he wanted her to give away parts of herself in exchange, she could talk.

Of course, she didn’t have to tell him the truth.

“Very well. How far back shall I begin?”

“Tell me why you wanted to conquer Earth.”

“Because it was Thor’s, and I wanted to hurt him. To make him feel a failure for once, to feel inferior.”

“And?” Bucky looked at her flatly, “I mean you didn’t convince an army to follow you just to show up your brother. You had to give them motivation.”

“Is not the promise of spoils and slaughter enough? Not all races concern themselves with higher principles and desires, Barnes.”

“So the Chitauri were cool with your revenge kick?”

“I did promise them the Tesseract. That’s quite an incentive to give me all the soldiers I want.”

“And what were they planning to do if you did manage to beat us? Once you were king of the whole world, were they just gonna fuck off and leave you to it?”

“Yes.”

“And how were you planning to maintain control without them?”

“I have my ways.” Loki said uneasily.

Bucky climbed up on the back of the couch, resting his arms on his knees. “See, I figure the problem with your big invasion plan – I mean it had lots of problems, but the big one – is that all the other realms have one king. All you gotta do is take that guy out and bam, you’ve won. But humans have hundreds of countries with their own leaders and people and language. No way you could step in and expect unanimous obedience.”

Loki pouted. “Yes, I suppose I underestimated the difficulty of the task.”

“So you couldn’t bargain with your warrior pals to let them stay on, keep people subservient for you?”

“I-I…they were not mine to command!”

Bucky narrowed his gaze. “You were afraid of them.”

“What? Preposterous. They are low, primitive creatures and I am a prince of Asgard.”

“But you couldn’t actually control them – you just said as much.”

Loki opened her mouth, stunned, and closed it again. He’d tricked her. He’d _tricked_ her. Nobody had done that in centuries.

Bucky jumped off the couch and strode towards her, perching on the corner of the table instead. “You were afraid they’d turn on you and take Earth away once they had the Cube.”

“No Chitauri could lay a hand on me.” Loki insisted.

Bucky shook his head. “I know a lie when I see one. So if you couldn’t command the Chitauri, who was giving them their orders?”

“I think we have spent more than enough time talking about me. You mentioned an exchange-”

The brunette straightened. “You want my story? Fine. I got captured in the war and turned into Steve 2.0, or more like 0.5 cos the mad doctor didn’t have the right formula. I fell off a train, lost my arm, got a new one from some fucktards who spent the next seventy years playing with my brain and making me kill people until Steve stopped them. Your turn again – who was in charge of the Chitauri?”

Loki stood. “I tire of this conversation.”

“Steve told me Thor was pretty convinced you ran into some big, bad things in space but he didn’t know what. Did one of them give you the pretty sceptre and the thugs?”

“Why do you persist!”

“Because I want to know.”

“And what if I don’t wish to discuss it with you, mortal? What makes you think a god would choose to confide in you?”

Bucky shrugged, holding his hands up to indicate the empty apartment. “You see anyone else around to confide in? I just thought you might want to talk to someone who’ll actually listen, since from the sounds of it Asgardians aren’t big on empathy.”

Loki stared at him, eyes burning with a tension so taut it might snap. “What makes you think I seek it?”

“Because I did.”

 

Loki looked away. She didn’t need to talk about her problems; words wouldn’t solve anything. Blood, preferably Odin’s, was what she wanted. The screams of the dying king. Thor in chains at her feet, perhaps. The pity of a damaged human was not helpful or necessary.

“My decisions were my own.”

“Bullshit.”

“You are wasting your time, sergeant.”

“Maybe so, but I don’t exactly have a lot goin’ on.”

Loki balled up her fists, wishing more than ever she had her magic to wipe that scrutinising look off Bucky’s face. “Then you are wasting my time as well. Excuse me.”

She turned to go back to the bedroom and he stepped into her path. Loki growled.

“Come on,” Bucky smiled, “Are you afraid I’m gonna tell someone? Steve? Your brother? Why does it matter if people know or not?”

Loki was trapped. She couldn’t hit him, she couldn’t bespell him and she couldn’t get past. The terror she felt whenever she had to think about the Chitauri came surging up again like vomit, and all she wanted to do was shut him up.

“It’s not safe to say his name!”

Bucky’s expression softened. “That’s a start. Why isn’t it safe?”

Loki pressed her lips together firmly and Bucky sighed.

“You gonna clam up again now? We were just getting somewhere.”

“Did Captain Rogers task you with interrogating me?”

Bucky’s face turned grim. “Believe me, if I was interrogating you there’d be a lot more dismemberment and pleading.”

Loki took a step back, eyes going huge, and Bucky held up his hands.

“Sorry! Sorry, bad joke. I uh, the memories get to me sometimes.”

Loki rubbed her hand along the back of a chair. “I know the feeling.”

Bucky folded his arms over his chest, shifting his stance to something less intimidating, and she took a breath. She’d already told him too much, so why not keep going? Loki had been holding the words in since before she came to Midgard, the spectre of her tormentors hovering always in the back of her mind. Perhaps if she told him, Bucky would leave her alone and she could get it all out of her head for a minute or two.

“His name is Thanos, and it is best not spoken. Attracting his attention is…bad.”

“Who is he, the leader of the Chitauri?”

“No. He is closer to something of a god as you humans understand them; I and the other Aesir may have been worshipped by your ancestors, but we are not infallible. We can be killed, we can be hurt. This creature is beyond that. He accumulates people and power. The Chitauri were his puppets, as was I.”

“And he wants to what, rule the universe?”

“To destroy it. He worships Death, and knows no greater glory or beauty than causing ruin and bloodshed. He considers Death to be the only truly eternal construct, and a great equaliser shared by all lifeforms. He considers it pure I suppose, the only pure and objective force in the Nine Realms.”

“But if he destroys the universe…well that includes him, right? Not to mention that once he’s killed everyone he’ll have nobody to murder in the future.”

“I told you, he worships Death. He wants to emulate it, to be feared in the same way, to be viewed as just as inevitable and terrifying. I don’t think he cares too much about what happens once he succeeds.” Loki’s fingers clutched at the back of the chair in front of her anxiously.

“So he told you to come to Earth and get the Cube for him, and in exchange he’d have the Chitauri make you king.”

“That is an accurate summary.”

“But he’d just want you and everyone else here dead afterwards anyway, and once he had the Cube it would be a cinch.”

“He promised if I didn’t accept his generous offer, I’d face worse than death. It wasn’t much of a choice, sergeant. I could refuse him and throw my life away, or I could take what he offered, have my revenge on Thor and find a way out later.”

 

There was a pause, Bucky looking around the apartment thoughtfully. “So what happens now? I mean, he didn’t get the Cube.”

“The Chitauri are as much to blame for that as I, since they were tasked with bringing the humans under my heel and failed. I am certain Thanos would love to punish me but he does not venture beyond the void, and so I am out of his reach for the moment. Meanwhile the Tesseract is safe on Asgard instead of in the hands of feeble mortals, so at least we can console ourselves that his chances of obtaining it are low.”

“Does Thor know any of this?”

Loki shook her head. “He struggles to understand anyone’s feelings but his own. I think Frigga suspects I was influenced by others but she never pried.”

“I think the whole thing is shit.”

She arched a brow at him.

“I do,” Bucky said firmly, “I’m not gonna say you didn’t make some bad choices and fuck up a bit, but if someone else pushed you into the invasion stuff then you can’t take all the blame, and if that same person wants you dead then people should definitely know.”

“There’s nothing they can do to help me. What reason do they even have to believe me? It sounds like a thin excuse, another attempt to trick them. I have no proof.”

Loki looked sadder than Bucky had ever seen the god. She might like to play the cold outsider bit, but he could see the very real hurt she felt at the idea of actually being ignored. The ex-soldier moved closer and put his arm around Loki’s shoulders gently, feeling the god stiffen like an outraged cat. He didn’t let go, just loosened his grip.

“You could try being honest at least. I think Thor trusts you more than you think.”

“I’ve given him no reason to.”

“You haven’t actually killed him yet. I find that’s a good start.”

The front door opened and Steve stepped in, coming to an abrupt stop when he saw them.

“Bucky, what the hell?”

The ex-assassin moved away from Loki. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“That’s not what it looked like.”

His face turned stormy. “Maybe you shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”

Loki felt an absurd rush of relief seeing Steve there, glaring at Barnes furiously. She hadn’t believed Bucky meant anything with his closeness. She knew it was one of those human gestures of support, but for some reason it was still comforting to watch Steve get protective on her behalf.

“It’s fine, captain. Sergeant Barnes meant no offence. We were just talking.”

“You sure? Because if you’re uncomfortable, I wanna know.”

“I swear it is an innocent misunderstanding.”

“Alright.” Steve’s posture relaxed.

“If you’ll excuse me?” Loki pushed past Bucky, shutting herself in the bedroom.

Steve closed the hallway door and entered the apartment properly, looking up to find Bucky glowering at him.

“What?”

“You really think I’d force myself on someone who wasn’t interested?”

“No, but sometimes you forget how daunting you can be. Loki’s used to looking after himself, and now he’s got the shiny no-magic bracelets and you’re this huge strong guy. I just want you to be careful.”

“I was trying to help him. I actually got him to open up a little.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s raised his brows, “How?”

“Kept pushing til he cracked.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “So exactly what you’re not supposed to be doing.”

“What? I figured someone needed to try talking to him, and he wasn’t gonna just spill his guts willingly.”

“You were pretty big on not sharing when it was me asking you the questions.”

Bucky smirked. “Aw, is Stevie jealous I’m better at something than him? It’s okay, I’m better at lots of things.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

The other man laughed, going back to the couch to collect his empty cereal bowl.

“Buck? For the record, I’m sorry. I know you’re good about people’s boundaries. I just worry that Loki isn’t great at telling people to back off.”

Bucky nodded. “He’s a bit more housebroken than I expected from someone who tried to become World Dictator, but I think I understand why now. I’m pretty sure in Loki’s mind, Asgard’s cells are the safest place for him. He probably figures playing nice is the best way to stay in them.”

“I can’t imagine any place he’d wanna be less. Surrounded by people he hates, who hate him, defenceless…what makes you think he’d try to stay?”

“It’s like you said, he can’t defend himself. If he has to kiss a few boots to have a whole squad of soldiers guard him day and night…well he’s one of the proudest people I’ve ever met and I still think he’d make that sacrifice, especially after hearing his side of the story.”

Steve glanced at the bedroom door and dropped his voice. “Tell me.”

 

Loki knew Bucky wouldn’t keep the information about Thanos to himself. She hid under her covers while Steve came in to shower and dress, and stayed there all the way through the afternoon. She didn’t need anyone looking at her like a wounded damsel, and Steve was exactly the type to be livid about Thanos’ bullying. But eventually her stomach made a fuss, and while Loki would happily miss dinner to avoid sad looks, she was practical enough to know they would have to continue sharing the same space for at least a couple more days. She got up and went into the main room.

There was no one there. Soft big band flowed out of an old vinyl player. The table was set for three, covered serving dishes lined up along the runner. They smelled pretty good, and Loki’s stomach rumbled again. The door opened and she tensed, but it was only Steve with a paper bag cradled in one arm. He smiled when he saw her.

“Hey. I wasn’t sure you’d be joining us.”

“Us?” she asked as he set the bag on the table and took out a couple of bottles of red wine.

“I have a friend who’s up from D.C. for work. I invited him to dinner. I hope that’s okay.”

“You are the one who was concerned about my security.”

“Well Sam has no idea who you are. There’s no way anyone could figure out you’re staying with me from him. We’ll just say you’re a friendly neighbour.”

“He will expect we are romantically involved.”

“He knows I don’t date, especially since I found Buck. We’ve been too busy. It’ll be fun, I promise. Sam’s a great guy.”

He went into the kitchen to get a couple of wine glasses and Loki wandered over to the couch. Dinner might actually work in her favour; Steve couldn’t ask her any questions about her conversation with Sergeant Barnes with a third party there. She was interested to meet another of the captain’s friends too, since Bucky was fairly unique as far as acquaintances went.

There was a knock and she glanced at Steve. He held up a hand to indicate she should wait where she was, partially shielded by the couch, and went to answer it.

“Hey Steve.”

“Sam, good to see you,” he hugged the new arrival with a solid mutual back slap, “Come in.”

Sam stepped past him into the apartment and smiled at Loki, walking over to offer his hand. “Hey. I’m Sam.”

“Laura.” She shook it carefully.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Steve and raised a brow, and the blond rolled his eyes. “Laura’s one of my neighbours.”

“So it’s not like that?”

“No, it’s not like that. We’re just friends, nosy.”

Sam turned back to Loki with a huge grin. “Now that seems a damn shame.”

Steve was about to remind him to mind his manners when Loki smiled.

“Why, because the dear captain is such a catch?”

“Are you kidding? You’re far too cute for him. This guy’s a total nerd.”

“Nerd?” Steve scoffed.

“You heard me. If you’d been born in my generation, you’d be a geeky graphic novelist or hipster art student. You’re a nerd, but that’s okay. You got me to bring the cool factor.”

“I think you just disqualified yourself by calling it ‘the cool factor’. Wine?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Laura?” Steve asked.

Loki was mildly surprised but nodded, and the captain poured as Sam took a seat at the table, rubbing his hands together.

“It smells awesome, city boy. You been practicing?”

“A bit,” Steve admitted with a touch of shy pride.

He took the covers off the serving dishes while Loki drifted over. She wanted to sit where she could see both men but be out of reach, which didn’t really fit the social situation. She settled for sitting with Steve between her and the door in case of attack, which put her opposite Sam. He smiled as Steve dished up.

“So what do you do, Laura?”

 

The captain froze, staring at the baby carrots on his spoon, but Loki grinned. “I teach children’s dance.”

“Really?” Sam’s brows rose, “What kind?”

“Ballroom.”

“No kidding. You get a lot of kids interested in that?”

“It tends to be their parents’ idea, but I find young people will entertain themselves no matter what.”

Sam smiled, leaning forward on his elbows. “Your accent’s wild. Where are you from?”

“England,” Steve supplied quickly, “By way of a couple of different places, right?”

“Yes. I’m afraid it’s hard to shake.” Loki took a sip of her wine. It was alright stuff, not terribly strong compared to what she was used to. She was glad; better to keep her head in new company.

“Your parents are English?” Sam asked.

Loki pressed her lips together in a strained smile. “I was adopted.”

“I sometimes feel like I was adopted,” Steve gave her a sympathetic look, “I spent so much time at Bucky’s.”

“He joining us?”

The captain shook his head. “He’s marathoning Star Trek or something. Said not to disturb him for a week or two.”

“Sounds about right,” the other man snorted, “How’s your list?”

“Good, I’m getting through it. Tony took us to Disneyland for my last birthday.”

Sam laughed. “God, I hope there’s photos.”

“Why, cos I’m so photogenic?” Steve joked.

“I could add them to my Captain America shrine.”

Steve laughed. Sam looked over and noticed Loki giving him a strange look, and he chuckled.

“Relax, I don’t have a shrine. I’m not that weird.”

“How did you two meet?” she looked between them.

“We shared jogging habits.” Steve answered.

“I still maintain you just wanted to make me look bad. Plenty of other places and times to jog.”

“I prefer to think of it as helpful motivation.”

“Yeah, well how about we slap a set of wings on you and _I’ll_ take a turn as motivator?” Sam half-smirked.

“I’ve already got wings.”

“The ones on your helmet don’t count.”

They kept up the playful banter, talking about Sam’s trip and his work getting ex-SHIELD personnel into new jobs, counselling them through the shock and consequences of HYDRA’s exposure.

“That girl who was living in the same building as you, Agent Carter? She’s CIA now. Doin’ well, too.”

Loki noticed a strange grim expression cross the captain’s face. “Good for her.”

“Isn’t that sort of information supposed to be classified, Sam?” Loki asked.

“Doesn’t matter much. When Natasha dumped the SHIELD files online, every agent’s identity was compromised. No matter where they end up now, people can track them down, find out who they used to work for. They’ll probably never be able to take deep cover assignments again but they can still be assets in the other agencies. They’ve got serious skills.”

“HYDRA only wanted the best.” Steve muttered.

“Hey,” Sam grabbed the wine, refilling their cups, “No need to get into all that. Tonight’s about me, right?”

Loki chuckled, holding her glass out for him. “I’m sure you say that every night.”

“I gotta keep my confidence up somehow, with Star-Spangled and Silver Arm around to make me look bad.”

“I think big, muscular heroes are overrated anyway.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah. They get lazy cos they don’t have to try.”

Steve coughed in feigned outrage. “Thanks a bunch. Some friend you are.”

“Just keeping you in your place, buddy.”

The blond stood, shaking his head, and gathered their empty plates. He took them into the kitchen and Sam leaned in conspiratorially.

“Do you really teach dance?”

“Of course,” Loki frowned, “Why would I lie?”

“Well, Stevie makes a habit of surrounding himself with tricky people. You could be a master assassin or an ex-jewel thief or something for all I know.”

“No,” Loki attempted a grin, “Just a dance teacher who happens to live downstairs.”

“Then do you wanna teach me a little somethin’?”

“Dessert’s almost ready.” Steve said hurriedly.

“Then we’ve got time. Laura?”

Loki bit the inside of her cheek. Sam was certainly forward, though his flirting was still subtler than Bucky’s and easily passed off as the same joking manner he had with Steve. It didn’t make her uncomfortable; in fact it was almost stimulating to have someone take her on face value alone, someone with no clue who she was, no bias, who didn’t even know about her male form. Sam looked at her and saw an attractive woman, and he was interested. It was both comforting and exciting, all things considered. Loki hadn’t exactly had a lot of compliments in this body. She didn’t mind hearing them from Sam, especially since he was going to leave at the end of the night and never need to find out who she was.

She stood. “We might as well, since Steven is otherwise occupied for the moment.”

She walked around the table, Steve catching her eye with a panicked questioning look as she passed. Sam was already out of his chair, offering her a hand.

“What are you gonna teach me?”

Loki took it lightly. “How much experience have you got?”

“I can keep time, but I don’t know about your fancy steps.”

“We’ll keep it simple then.”

She placed his free hand on her waist and then rested hers on his shoulder. Loki waited for the music and started an Asgardian step that was slow and very repetitive. It was unusual for the Aesir, who preferred thumping their tankards on the tables and throwing their legs about like dancing was another breed of tavern brawl, and he’d taken to it much better than Thor and his friends. Sam followed along, getting the hang of the easy pattern pretty quickly, and soon they were expanding into a bigger circuit of the living room.

 

Steve kept one eye on his dessert and one on the pair dancing around his apartment. What did Loki think she was doing? How had Sam managed to get her so friendly in such a short time? His eyes trailed over the picture they made as he cut wedges of cherry pie. Sam was smiling broadly, hands confident on Loki as they moved. He said something under his breath and Loki laughed, louder than Steve had heard before and sincere enough that he believed it wasn’t an act.

It was astounding, watching the prince glide about elegantly, looking almost completely unself-conscious for maybe the first time since she got to his place. Loki looked like she was having fun, and the difference made her whole face more open and appealing. Steve found his eyes wandering to other appealing parts of her and snapped out of it, carrying the plates to the table.

“You two ready to eat?”

Sam stopped, releasing Loki to take a step back and bow his head. “Thanks for the lesson.”

“My pleasure.” She squeezed his hand before letting go and heading for the table. It bothered Steve more than he wanted to admit.

“Was that a waltz?” he asked as they sat back down.

“Not quite.” Loki smiled at her partner, “You did very well.”

“I was just trying not to step on your feet.”

“You can’t break me, Sam.”

“I don’t wanna test that theory.”

“I don’t know,” she paused with her spoon in front of her mouth, “It could be amusing.”

Steve swallowed too quickly, choking on a glob of cream. He grabbed his wine, sipping carefully as he tried to catch his breath.

Loki frowned, tone innocent. “Are you alright, Steven?”

“Fine, fine.” He coughed, fighting down the blush he could feel spreading over his cheeks.

“Look, I know you’re super and all, but you still gotta chew.” Sam teased.

“What else have you got planned for your stay?” Steve asked before they could go back to their previous conversation.

“Probably spend most of tomorrow meeting with people, then I got an evening flight home.”

Loki tutted. “What a pity. I would have liked to see you again before you left.”

“Well I make the trip up every couple of months. We could have dinner again next time.”

“Perhaps.”

Sam raised his brows. “Oh, I see how it is. Treat ‘em mean, keep ‘em keen, huh?”

“I don’t think I need games to get your attention. I simply don’t know if I’ll be here next time you visit.”

“Laura travels sometimes too.” Steve added.

“For work?”

“Family.” She said glumly.

“Alright. Well, I’ll check with Steve and see if we can tee something up when I know the dates.”

“I look forward to it.”

 

They finished dessert and had another glass of wine, Steve feeling more and more like a third wheel as Sam and Loki chatted. Finally the other man had to go, and Steve walked him out with a hug and a promise to call more often. He closed the apartment door and turned, folding his arms over his chest.

“Children’s dance?” he scowled at Loki.

“Why not?” she shrugged.

“You are the least kid-friendly person I know.”

“What about Agent Romanov?”

“She’s good at faking it.”

“What about Stark?”

“He is a child.”

“Well since my students were fictional, I don’t see how it matters.”

“And were you…flirting with him?”

Loki arched a brow. “You said I did not have to let anyone make unwanted advances. You said nothing about welcome ones.”

“I would have thought the last thing you needed was a more complicated life.”

“What is complicated about accepting the admiring conversation of an available, handsome young man? I’m not husband-hunting, Rogers, just having dinner. I thought you would appreciate me being civil.”

Steve took a huge breath in through his nose and held it, forcing aside his uneasiness. “You’re right. You were great.”

“Not unusual.” Loki sniffed.

“And you’re allowed to like whoever you want, I guess. I’m not gonna lecture you about boys like an overprotective father.”

“I have no father, nor do I need one.” Loki said icily.

“Yeah I know, I just meant-”

“Good night, Captain Rogers.”

She stood and flounced out, closing the bedroom door and leaving Steve at a total loss. He spared half a thought feeling sorry for anyone who had to be around Loki during the god’s teenage years, and started clearing the table.

*****

Loki woke to an empty room, showered quickly and threw on his own pants and a comfortable dark green shirt. He felt so naked in the Midgardian clothes; it was even worse than wearing his normal robes without weapons. At least his Asgardian gear had a familiar weight to it.

He left the bedroom, plaiting thin strands of his hair so he could tie it back off his face. Steve was at the table, his plate empty. A second plate sat on the stove with a glass pot lid over it.

“Hey,” the blond straightened, “You hungry?”

Loki ignored him, taking the food and sitting at the opposite end of the table. Steve looked thrown, scratching his neck as he tried to watch the god without being obvious.

“Listen, I wanted to apologise about last night.”

“I recall no transgression.” Loki said quickly.

“Yeah you do - the overprotective judgement thing I was doing. You’re right, I’m not your father or your big brother or anyone with any right to comment on your relationships with other people.”

Loki regarded him thoughtfully, chewing as he waited for Steve to continue.

“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, or like you did anything wrong…I mean you made a great effort with Sam. Way more than you usually do.”

The god still said nothing.

“You know what? Forget it.” Steve shook his head, standing.

“I do not like being told what to do.” Loki said flatly.

“Okayyyyy…” the super soldier sank back into his chair.

“And while you make no claims of control over me as Odin did, I am your prisoner. I am bound to obey you.”

“Well I might give you an order if we actually do get attacked or you’re really pissin’ me off, but I’m not interested in bossing you around for fun. Like I said, I’m in no place to comment on you or your life.”

“I shall hold you to that.” Loki said, voice stilted and cold.

“Don’t stress. Thor will be back before you know it.”

The trickster gave him a withering look and Steve smiled, heading for the kitchen.

After that they settled into a semi-comfortable routine; Bucky would watch the apartment while Steve took his jog, the blond usually grabbing something for breakfast on his way back. Loki would emerge, either as a man or a woman and seemingly with no real pattern behind the changes. After breakfast Steve would spend time drawing or reading or watching stuff, sometimes with Bucky but usually alone, or he’d check in on his friends and spend some time answering Captain America fan mail. Loki would generally spend the time reading or staring out the window, but at least now he did it in the same room. Steve felt like that was a positive step towards tolerating each other.

He wondered sometimes how Thor was going, or whether he should tell someone Loki was there, and wished he had a better idea of any inbound threats. Heimdall could have said something, surely. Steve wasn’t quite sure how the gatekeeper sentinel thing worked but he was pretty sure Thor could have given them a status report every couple of days at least.

He didn’t really talk to Loki. Occasionally they’d have a short conversation about a book or what was happening on TV, or meals, or sharing the bathroom, but most of the time the god was silent and while Steve probably should have been grateful, it drove him nuts. It was weird, having Loki just _around_ like a ghost. Bucky could usually get him to engage more, but that was because Bucky was an endlessly pushy annoying and frequently bored asshat with no concept of self-preservation (as Steve well knew). Steve wasn’t going to get in Loki’s face about stuff and plunge them into Cold War levels of awkward silent treatment and ignoring each other.

He also wasn’t going to pretend his apartment was a prison either.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, dropping his paper. He was stretched out along the couch, giving him a perfect view of the god perching in a chair by the window staring at nothing.

Loki raised a brow. “Thinking. I can understand how it might look foreign to you-”

“Ha ha. I’m not the brainless beefcake everybody thinks I am. That’s Bucky.”

“I heard that!” a voice yelled from the bathroom.

“Good!” Steve yelled back.

The brunette ambled back into the main room, swiping a hand at the back of Steve’s head as he passed. “See you later, kid?”

“Alright.”

“Alien boy.” Bucky shot Loki a wave, sauntering out and closing the apartment door behind him.

“So,” Steve beamed irritatingly, “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Nothing concerning you, mortal.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I think I can make an educated assumption.”

“You know what they say when you assume.”

Loki stared at him blankly and Steve coughed.

“Or, uh, I guess you don’t. You make an ass out of you and me. Like, ass-u-me?”

The god’s face almost audibly cracked as he frowned at the human like there was something seriously wrong with him.

“It’s an Earth saying. Or, an English one at least.”

“I figured as much.”

“Right. So, what _are_ you thinking about?”

“Why should I wish to tell you?”

Steve shrugged. “Nothing better to do.”

“I disagree, captain. The silence of contemplation is infinitely more entertaining than trying to explain my thoughts to you.”

“Geez.”

“You cannot even begin to follow my logic – I am versed in arts you know nothing about, not to mention that my brain is built in superior ways that allow me to grasp the enormity of the universe’s workings, while you will struggle to process even one tenth of its knowledge and size.”

“How did _you_ learn all that?”

“I had the millennia of texts in the palace library to teach me, and Frigga’s wisdom. I was dedicated in my studies, much more so than Thor.”

“And you’re like a thousand years old. I’m sure even my simple brain could master some of that if I had centuries to try.”

Loki smiled, something warmer than his trademark smirk, and Steve couldn’t help feeling proud.

“You are right, captain. Anyone could learn it I suppose, if they cared enough and had the time. I am thinking of the way between worlds and how it relates to the void.”

“They’re not the same thing?”

“No. It is possible to travel between realms through Yggdrasil’s branches, but that is what they are – branches, connections linking two worlds that allow almost instant passage across vast distances. The branches exist in the void, they run through it, but they are isolated from it.”

“Like tunnels, or cables.”

“Yes.”

“So…what’s in the void?”

Loki’s face darkened and Steve held up a hand.

“Sorry. Probably a touchy subject for you. But you did say you were thinking about it, so clearly it’s on your mind.”

The god considered him, pursing his lips. “I was wondering how any life could exist in that nothingness. Theoretically living creatures are confined to the Nine Realms, and yet races like the Chitauri flourish down in the darkness where no one can see them. They thrive _because_ they are alone, overlooked. No one claims jurisdiction over the void, and so people like Thanos are safe there. But, they are trapped. They cannot cross into the realms or walkways without help. The void is all they know.”

“That sounds like a good thing to me, if there are more people like the Chitauri out there.”

“I could tell you tales for hours.” Loki smiled wryly, eyes very far away as he remembered.

Steve decided not to push. He was about to go back to his paper when Loki interrupted.

“What were you like before they transfigured you?”

The blond sat up, frowning. “You mean physically? I can Google a picture for ya.”

“I mean your life before you were a soldier.”

“Uh, not much to say. I was sick a lot. My dad died, and my ma was a nurse. She eventually died too – tuberculosis. Bucky and I did whatever it took to keep money coming in so we could eat, and he was always putting in extra shifts to pay for the medicine I needed.”

“Your world was in a perilous time of unrest, yes?”

“Yeah. The Depression hit when I was a kid, and nobody had any money. Jobs were scarce. The war turned that around but then we had young guys goin’ off to die, and rationing, and the worry that we were gonna be bombed or somethin’. I wanted to serve but they wouldn’t let me.”

“And yet here you are.”

Steve smirked. “Yeah well, I just kept shoving myself down their throat til they swallowed.”

Loki snorted. “You and Thor have much in common.”

“It was dumb luck, actually. Erskine happened to be at the recruitment office when I tried to sign up. He thought I was the right candidate. I never would have even made it to basic training if not for him.”

“And why were you at that office at that particular time?”

Steve doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Loki raised a brow.

“Are you unwell?”

“Nah, just – I was at the Expo cos – Bucky had a date – and, and – he needed a partner.”

“I fail to see the hilarity.”

“Well, I only became Captain America cos I couldn’t keep a girl’s interest,” he chuckled, wiping his eyes, “It seems kinda funny.”

“Certainly less heroic than the story in your file.”

“Who knows? Maybe all the so-called ‘destiny’ or ‘luck’ in our lives is just how good we are with women. Maybe Dr Banner wouldn’t have gone through with his experiment if he wasn’t trying to impress Miss Ross. I mean, Thor’s only the way he is now because of Dr Foster, right? And Tony had Pepper helping him, even before they were together.”

“Are you suggesting I may have succeeded in my attempted conquest if only I had had the right woman beside me?”

“Who knows? Nat was around, she seems like someone I’d want on my world invasion team.”

Loki laughed. “Indeed. It is a novel idea. And the Norns are female – perhaps they possess certain corporeal ladies to better guide our fates.”

“Who are the Norns?”

“Destiny.”

“Huh?”

Loki clucked his tongue. “You said you could keep up.”

“Try again.”

He rolled his head back against the window frame, searching for the words. “Midgardians consider destiny an abstract concept.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No. It is decided by the Norns. We can try to make our own decisions but ultimately it is they who mark our path.”

“Who are they?”

“A group of beings who tend to Yggdrasil and determine each person’s fate when they are born.”

“Are they gods?”

Loki snorted. “That depends on your definition. They aren’t exactly worshipped but they are eternal, and of incontrovertible power. They are more like gods than Odin or his brethren.”

“How do you know they exist? Has anyone ever seen them?”

Loki gave him a history of the Norns, and Yggdrasil, and the way light came into the universe, and the stories of Odin’s father Bor and his sons in the days before Odin was king. The words flowed out easily like reciting a well-known nursery rhyme but Steve was fascinated. Loki used imagery well enough that he felt like he could see the characters and places described, even though he’d never set foot in another realm. And it was overwhelming to think that they weren’t just stories – they were true, or at least an exaggerated version of history.

“I feel like you might have a point about us humans having stuff to catch up on.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “The other races will make allowance for your ignorance.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You are welcome.” Loki said, completely sincere, and Steve shook his head with an internal sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn’t sure if the thunder woke him or not; as a soldier he’d been used to sleeping light but storms didn’t usually bother him. This was a big one though, lightning bright around the edges of the blinds. Steve decided he wanted a glass of water and swung his legs out of the bed, sparing a glance for Loki’s cot. It was empty.

He managed not to panic, but it was close. Under normal circumstances he’d just assume the god was in the bathroom or kitchen, but thunder could mean Thor was around and that was definitely worrying. He hurried to his feet and tapped lightly at the bathroom door.

“Loki?” he whispered.

There was no reply. Steve turned the handle and opened it carefully, sticking his head through the smallest gap possible. There was no one there, and he continued out into the main room.

“Loki?”

A small figure was huddled on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the sky outside. He looked up when Steve called.

“Here.”

“What are you doing up? You okay?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Steve padded closer, stopping at the end of the couch. “Anything I can help with?”

“No. It is…a familiar occurrence,” the god waved a hand to indicate the storm, “I find my dreams unsettling during this kind of weather. When it passes, I will be fine.”

“What about until then? You’re not really supposed to be out here alone when I’m asleep, just in case.”

“I doubt I am about to be murdered, captain. You may return to your bed. I shall follow once the storm dies down.”

But he didn’t look enthused about it, hugging himself as the sky cracked and boomed. Steve considered him for a moment, then went into the kitchen and took two mugs out.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked.

“Making us both some hot cocoa, and then we can play a board game until the storm’s gone.”

“Why?” the trickster frowned, “There is no need for you to remain with me, whatever your concerns about my security.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get back to sleep either, so we might as well keep each other company.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Liar.”

“What?”

“You think I cannot tell?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s the truth. The noise doesn’t bother me but I won’t be able to nod off properly if I’m worried about you.”

Loki seemed to accept that at least, staying quiet until Steve set their drinks on the coffee table and eyed the stack of board games.

“What do we wanna play?”

“Your Midgardian games are trite and simple-minded.”

“Oh yeah? I bet I’ve got something you’ll find interesting.”

The trickster looked sceptical, lip curled so snarkily Steve almost wanted to punch the expression right off his face, but at least he was acting more like himself. The captain knelt to look through the boxes and pulled one out of the pile, setting it on the coffee table.

“Settlers of Catan?” Loki read the lid.

“It’s great, because it’s got a strategic component but it’s also based on luck – kinda like most things in life, really.”

Steve sat on the floor facing Loki, the table between them, and started putting the board together. The god was still squinting at him dubiously but he did sit up, leaning forward to watch.

“So we pick a couple of spots to place our starting settlements, and depending on what numbers come up when we roll the dice, you get paid resources based on those spots. Resources let you build more stuff or buy special cards, and you can trade them with other players.”

“It is a game of kingship then?”

Steve half-shrugged. “I guess. You want to make your own network of towns and cities, linked by roads, and get more victory points while trying to stop me putting down new settlements.”

Loki stuck out his lip. “Have you a written record of these rules?”

“You don’t trust me?” Steve smirked.

“Not when it comes to a contest, captain.”

He laughed, handing over the booklet. Loki perused the pages as Steve finished getting everything set up, waiting patiently for the god. Eventually Loki looked up.

“Ready?”

“I believe so. You may go first.”

“Uh uh, we roll the dice. I’m not giving you any advantages.”

“Not even for my first time? That seems unjust.”

“I told you, the game’s about luck. Everything comes down to the dice.”

Loki grumbled but rolled. “Seven.”

Steve shook the dice and dropped them on the table. “Nine. I’m first then.”

“So you have merely wasted our time adhering to your precious rules.”

“Rules are kind of important in games like this, Loki.”

“Rules hold you back from what you could be.”

Steve shook his head, eyes on the board as he placed his settlement. “Isn’t that the kind of thinking that got you here?”

The trickster glared at him.

“Your turn.” Steve smiled.

 

They got stuck into the game. Like Steve said, there was a huge element of chance based on their initial placements, but once they had resources tactics took over. Steve had learned his strategy in the war, taking HYDRA bases; Loki had been raised to lead armies, but he didn’t know the game as well. It kept them on an almost level footing, the god still slightly more ruthless and grasping, and Steve found it was actually a lot of fun. When he and Bucky played it got boring because they knew each other too well and could predict what their opponent was going to do next, but Loki’s key trait was unpredictability and it was a lot more exciting.

They were approaching the end; Steve had nine victory points and Loki had eight, but the captain was low on resources after a particularly big spend. He rolled, sending out a silent prayer.

“Six,” Steve whooped, picking up a handful of cards, “So I build a road here…which gives me longest road – I’ll take that, thank you – and puts me at ten points.”

Loki pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he studied the board. Steve had a momentary fear there was going to be a divine tantrum, but instead Loki huffed quietly and smiled.

“You played well, captain.”

“Thanks.”

“Perhaps we can have a rematch, now I have some knowledge of the game?”

Steve looked outside. “Storm’s over. Maybe in the morning? I’m beat.”

Loki’s brows shot up, as if he hadn’t even noticed the thunder disappearing. “Ah. Yes. It is late.”

Steve left the game out, figuring they’d pick it up again later, and offered a hand to help Loki off the couch. “You seem like the nocturnal type.”

Loki pointedly ignored the help and stood, walking towards the bedroom without a word. Steve sighed, scratching his jaw as he followed. Even _he_ would grow old waiting for Loki to say thank you, and given the god’s lifespan he wasn’t going to hold his breath. But he’d managed to distract the liesmith for a while, and that felt pretty good.

 

After the second week of Loki’s stay, Steve started to wonder how much longer Thor was going to be – not necessarily because he was sick of the trickster (though it would have been nice to be independent again) – but more because if Thor’s plan hadn’t succeeded by now, the thunder god could be in real trouble.

He decided to try talking to Loki about it, despite the general indifference the Jotunn showed every time he mentioned Thor. Steve needed to catch him off guard, but not in a way that would piss him off. So he waited until they’d both finished breakfast and Loki wasn’t holding any sharp objects, then very casually leaned on the wall near the god.

“So, did Thor tell you his plan?”

“For what?” Loki griped, not looking up from his book.

“For outing the rebellious nobles.”

“Why would he tell me that? He’s half-convinced I’m in on it.”

“But you’re not.”

“Haven’t we already had this conversation?”

Steve rubbed his chin. “You know him best though, right? You’ve seen him fight, grown up together. You could make an educated guess.”

Loki growled in exasperation and finally looked at him. “Why concern yourself? You cannot assist him from here.”

“I’m worried something went wrong. It’s been two weeks and we haven’t even heard from him.”

“Time moves differently on Asgard. Our two weeks are less there, only a couple of days at most.”

Steve brightened. “So he’s probably fine.”

“Oh you know Thor,” Loki sighed, “Always getting himself into trouble.”

“But if time is different, he might not be back for another couple of weeks.”

“If he is successful. And if he is not, he might not be back at all,” Loki grinned, “And then what will you do with me?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

The trickster seemed surprised by his admission, giving Steve a probing look. “You cannot keep me forever.”

“I’d give it a shot, if that’s what Thor wanted. I mean without your magic you’d still need protection.”

“You have a lifespan of decades, whereas I will still be here for millennia to come. You cannot keep me and then pass me off to some lesser human. I will always be a target for those in the other realms who bear a grudge or would use me in their schemes.”

“I’d think of something,” Steve insisted, “Even if I have to get Tony to devote a couple of years to finding a way to communicate with Asgard so we can find someone who likes you, I’d find a way to keep you safe.”

“Because you promised Thor.”

“Yeah, and cos it’s the right thing to do.”

Loki squinted at him. “You’d really put up with my presence for the rest of your life if it came to that?”

“Yeah. You’re not so bad anyway – much neater than some of my roommates. I’d probably have to get a bigger place with some better security, but it wouldn’t be terrible.”

Loki pursed his lips, sucking at his teeth for a moment. “And if Thor does return triumphant?”

“Then we don’t have to worry about it.”

“I see,” Loki smiled sourly, “You shall hand me over and I will return to Odin’s cells.”

“Well…that’s where you were before, right?”

“Indeed. Excuse me.” Loki said; he didn’t move though, just went back to his book.

Steve wandered off absentmindedly, frowning. Loki had been sentenced to life, and he deserved that – it’s what he would have gotten on Earth for those kind of war crimes. But life was a hell of a lot longer for him than any Nazi collaborator or genocidal dictator. Thousands of years in a room by himself probably wouldn’t help his already questionable sanity, not to mention the highly questionable prisoner/guard relations that were apparently par for the course up there. Steve wasn’t sure he felt comfortable sending Loki back if it meant he was going to be mistreated, regardless of what the god had done.

It would be fine, he reassured himself. Thor wouldn’t leave Loki locked up forever, and Odin was old. Loki himself said no one had touched him so far.

It didn’t sound quite convincing enough, but there was nothing he could do about Asgardian politics.

He sighed. “Yeah, cos that makes it better.”

*****

Steve sat at his table sketching, nothing special, just a random collection of swirling shapes. Bucky was watching a game show, foot tapping where it hung off the couch. It was classic restless Bucky behaviour, something that Steve had learned usually had nasty consequences if left unaddressed, but he wasn’t going to ask if the other man was okay and be told no, only to have him change his mind in five minutes. The ex-assassin would suggest something when he was truly bored.

Bucky suddenly sat up and leaned over the arm. “Let’s get a beer.”

“I dunno, Buck.”

“Come on. When was the last time you went out and pretended to blend in?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Well, now it’s time to relax. So we’re goin’ out.”

Steve shook his head. “I can’t leave Loki.”

“Bring him.”

“He’s supposed to be a prisoner, remember? He’s not on vacation.”

“And you’re been such a hardass about it up til now.” Bucky quirked a brow disbelievingly.

“I might have been a little nicer than I should have, maybe, but I was compensating for everyone else’s dickishness.”

“As per usual.”

“Shut up.” Steve scowled.

“Go ask Loki. He probably needs to get out too.”

“Fine. I’ll ask, but if he doesn’t want to come then I can’t go either.”

“He won’t say no.” Bucky beamed.

Steve rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom, opening the door. “Loki?”

The god froze in place like a startled rabbit, dress around her waist. Steve gaped, eyes glued to her cleavage as he struggled to restart his brain.

Loki recovered first, moving her hands to her hips and thrusting out her chest. “Did you need something, captain?”

“No, sorry,” he spun to face the wall, “I can come back.”

“Why bother? You’ve seen me bare, I don’t think these undergarments are any more shocking than that.”

Steve thought about the black satin and lace and almost had to disagree. He kept his back to her instead.

“Bucky wants to know if you want to come out with us for a drink.”

“Then why isn’t _Bucky_ asking me?”

“I really don’t know.” He shook his head.

“Where are we procuring these drinks?”

“A bar. Nowhere special.”

Loki made a thoughtful noise. “Very well.”

“Great. Uh, right. I’ll leave you to it.” He side-stepped out of the room, quickly shutting the door.

Bucky raised his brows. “So?”

“Oh god.” Steve walked over, sinking onto the seat beside him and dropping his face into his hands.

“What?”

“I should have knocked.”

Bucky grinned, nudging him affectionately. “Niiiiice.”

“No, not nice! I was starin’ like a creep.”

“Did Loki seem upset?”

“No, not really. She seemed to find it funny actually.”

“Then you’re fine. Stop worrying and get dressed.”

Steve threw him a dirty look.

 

When Loki finally emerged, Steve turned bright red and ducked past her to change his shirt without a word. The god snickered under her breath as the bedroom door slammed shut.

“You did a number on him.”

She glanced at Bucky. “I would have thought the captain wasn’t so easily shocked. After all, he has seen the gore of battle and – I am assuming – several unclothed women in his long life.”

“Stevie isn’t a one-night stand guy. I’d say you can count the number of naked girls he’s been in the same room with on one hand. And you surprised him.”

“Perhaps he should have knocked then. That is your Midgardian custom.”

“Probably, but I take it he wasn’t expecting you to look like that.”

Bucky cast a gaze over Loki and she purred inwardly at the approval in his eyes. Her hair was loose, hanging over one side of her chest. They hadn’t bought many fancy clothes on her outing with Pepper but they’d picked up one dress she thought suitable for a tavern, a short red number that hugged her from thighs to neck and then hung open at the back, all the way down to the base of her spine. Short gold chains held the two sides together, the metal cool against her exposed skin. She wore a pair of low black heels that put her eyes level with Bucky’s chin.

“That’s hardly my fault, is it?” she smirked.

Steve came out in a dark blue button down and leather jacket, nodding at them. “You ready Buck?”

“Yep. Just need to grab something to cover this.” He raised his silver hand, wiggling the fingers.

The brunette jumped off the couch and jogged over to his apartment, leaving Loki and Steve alone. The captain looked away nervously and her smile turned wickedly predatory.

“What do you think?” Loki held her arms out and spun slowly, keeping her eyes on him for as long as she could.

“You look great.” Steve cleared his throat.

“I wasn’t sure about the colour,” she ran her hands slowly down her torso, “It’s a bit brash for my liking.”

“It’s great,” Steve echoed as his eyes idly followed her movements, “Really, really great.”

Bucky stuck his head through the doorway. “Let’s go.”

Steve nodded, face serious. “We’re walking to the bar. It’s only a couple of blocks over, so just stay close to me and keep your head down. You shouldn’t be recognised but I can’t vouch for any unknown alien assailants who might be able to tell it’s you anyway.”

“Yes sir, captain,” Loki slipped her arm through his, “I’ll be sure to stay close.”

He ignored her, locked the apartment behind them and started down the hall behind Bucky. The two men settled into their old routine easily, the brunette’s gaze sweeping the street ahead as Steve kept an ear out for anyone following them. They were quiet as they walked down to the bar, Loki’s shoes clicking on the pavement.

They reached a place with cloudy yellow-brown windows and a flickering neon sign proclaiming ‘Charity’s’. Steve held the door open, ushering Loki through into a small smoky room with stained vinyl booths along both walls and a line of stools at the bar.

“My,” she raised her brows, “This is certainly rustic.”

“Feels homey.” Bucky wrinkled his nose in a teasing smile.

“You two get a booth, I’ll get drinks. Loki, you want a beer or…”

“I shall accompany you.”

“Alright.” Steve sighed, heading for the bar.

Loki peered at the assortment of bottles and taps, tapping a finger against her mouth thoughtfully.

“You know what you want?” Steve asked, getting his wallet out.

“I think I shall have whiskey.”

He turned to the bartender. “Hey, two longnecks and a Scotch on the rocks, thanks.”

“No problem.”

They waited quietly, Loki leaning back against the counter so she could survey the room.

“The clientele don’t seem to recognise you.”

“Good. I prefer it that way.” Steve said bitterly.

“Is accepting the gratitude of admiring citizens not part of being a hero?”

“I don’t think I qualify. I did spend the last couple of years working for the organisation I thought I’d destroyed, and before that I was an ice cube in the middle of nowhere. Nothing heroic about either of those.”

The bartender set their drinks down and Steve handed over his cash, taking a bottle in each hand as Loki grabbed her glass. They walked over to where Bucky was lounging over one side of a booth, arm along the top of the seat. Steve nodded to Loki to slide in first and then perched on the edge. The god frowned at him and wriggled closer until their arms touched.

“You uh, comfortable there?” Steve asked incredulously.

“I feel safer having you nearby.” She flashed him a bright grin.

He wasn’t going to argue with that, even if it sounded like a joke. They shouldn’t be out of the apartment at all – what if Thor showed up looking for Loki? What if someone tracked them to an unsecured location?

Bucky rapped his knuckles on the table. “Hey. Quit thinkin’ so much and drink your damn beer.”

“I don’t particularly understand why either of you drink, since you cannot become intoxicated.” Loki sipped her whiskey.

“You don’t seem the wild party type, but you drink.” Steve pointed out.

“It’s habit,” Bucky explained, “The whole process of buying a beer, drinking it. It’s comfortable.”

“I fail to see how this sort of decrepit alehouse could be _comfortable_.” She screwed up her face.

“Better than some of the bars I used to sneak Steve into when we were kids.” The brunette smiled.

“You snuck into bars?” Loki raised a brow at the captain.

Steve chuckled. “Yeah. I wasn’t really supposed to drink because my immune system was garbage – plus I never had the money to spare – but bars had girls in them. So Buck used to go in and find me a back door to sneak through.”

“Did you have much success?”

Bucky scratched his chin speculatively. “I reckon we got caught and kicked out every two out of three times. Steve looked about fourteen, so we were kinda noticeable.”

“But the third of the time we got away with it, Bucky got wasted and I ended up walking him home, both of us stumblin’ around the place.”

Loki pursed her lips. “I have some experience with that.”

“Didn’t Thor have a whole bunch of friends to help carry his drunk ass home?”

“Yes – noisy, clumsy friends who would have been out of place in the palace at that hour. I could sneak him in better by myself.”

Bucky took a swig of his beer. “You guys wouldn’t have been in trouble though, right? I mean you could just order the guards not to tell on you. And why would Odin care anyway if you were out having fun?”

“He expected us to uphold a certain standard of conduct, and tumbling barmaids or starting brawls with commoners wasn’t it. The Einherjar would have reported us and we would have been confined to the palace for weeks.”

Steve snorted.

“What?” the trickster scowled.

“No, just…the idea of you two being grounded like unruly teenagers. It’s ridiculous.”

“Well, Odin could just about manage it.”

“He sounds like a nightmare.” Bucky said.

Loki made a face. “You can’t even begin to fathom it.”

“Still though, I feel like you both could have handled things better.” Steve ran his thumb over the label on his drink, wiping the condensation away.

“Perhaps you are right. But we do not all deal with our emotions rationally, captain.”

He looked up in surprise. He hadn’t actually been expecting an honest answer, let alone one that placed any blame on Loki. The god gave him a curious look.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just, uh, I guess you make a good point.”

Bucky waved his empty bottle. “Another round?”

“I’ll fetch it,” Loki offered, “I need to make use of the facilities anyway.”

“Deal.” He fished out his wallet, handing her a note.

Steve stood to let her out, watching as Loki walked to the bathroom. More than a few patrons looked her over as she passed, but he didn’t think any of them were a threat.

“Wanna wipe that drool off your chin, pal?”

He glowered at Bucky. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The brunette laughed, leaning his head back. “If you say so.”

 

Loki washed her hands and checked her face in the mirror. Maybe she should have made another date with Pepper to buy cosmetics; a fierce shade of crimson would really emphasise her lips in this outfit. If she had to go back to being stuck in one form when Thor returned her to Asgard, she wanted to have as much fun as possible until then.

She made her way to the bar and leaned in to get the bartender’s attention. He came over, dirty cloth over one shoulder.

“What can I getcha?”

“The same as before.”

“That’s a pretty accent, darling.”

Loki turned towards the speaker, a man on the stool beside her. He looked like he was in his late forties, which she understood was middle-aged for Midgardians. He wore a thick brown coat and too much stubble, and he was sitting with a man of similar age who had straggly grey-brown hair and a denim vest over his black shirt.

“Thank you.”

“Where you from?”

“Far away.” Loki smiled tightly.

The man chuckled. “Mysterious, huh? I like that. You here with anyone?”

“Some friends.” She glanced at their booth.

“Then why don’t you sit down and tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Regretfully I cannot abandon them; they are waiting for their drinks.”

“Hey, that’s alright. George here can run them over.” he nodded to the bartender.

“It wouldn’t be particularly polite to leave them when we came together though, would it?”

“There’s two of ‘em. They can keep each other busy while we get to know each other.”

“I’m fairly confident I know you quite well enough.” Loki curled her lip.

She thrust her money at George the barman, picked up the two beers in one hand and her whiskey in the other. She was turning when her admirer’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“Aw, come on. I’m a nice guy, you’ll see.”

“All evidence to the contrary?” Loki grinned falsely.

“I’m just tryin’ to be friendly. You’re the one being rude.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so?”

 

Bucky looked past Steve’s shoulder and frowned. “I think we’ve got trouble.”

The blond glanced back and spotted Loki immediately, the god’s face turning incandescent with a poisonous rage as one of the barflys grabbed her arm.

“It’s fine right? She doesn’t have her magic.” Bucky murmured.

“Doesn’t mean she can’t pound him into the floor.” Steve said angrily, almost jumping to his feet.

He crossed the space in two big strides, sliding a hand around Loki’s waist to trap her arms with his body before the god did something like smash her glass into the creep’s face.

“Everything okay over here?” he loomed over the men.

The guy blinked, eyes going a bit wide when he saw how much taller and wider Steve was. He smiled, letting go of Loki. “We’re just chattin’, that’s all.”

“It didn’t look like just a chat. It looked like you were harassing her.”

“She didn’t say she was with you.”

“She’s not,” Steve bristled, “But that shouldn’t matter. If a lady says she’s not interested, then she’s not interested.”

“Doesn’t seem like it’s your business, pal.”

“Looking out for people is the definition of my business.” He fumed.

Loki looked between them, made a noise of disgust and tugged herself free of Steve’s hold. She threw her whiskey back in one hit and shoved the two beers at Steve, strutting out the front door.

“Hey! What the hell?” Steve put the bottles on the bar, running after her.

The barfly scowled, then shrugged at his friend and reached for the abandoned beers. A cold hand slammed down on his shoulder like a sledgehammer.

Bucky smiled. “I wouldn’t.”

 

Steve jogged down the sidewalk, quickly catching up to Loki as she stormed towards the apartment. “Hey, wait up. What’s wrong?”

The god turned suddenly, making him stumble to catch himself before he ran into her. “I do not need you to defend me from tavern louts! I am not a helpless child.”

“I never said you were.”

“You made me look a fool in there. I could have handled every human in that bar by myself. I could have wiped the floor with that presumptuous scoundrel.”

“I know that. But I couldn’t let you hurt anyone, even that asshole.”

Loki spluttered, fists clenched at her sides. “You think that is the first time I have been accosted by an overbearing oaf? Asgard is full of them. I may not have my magic but I am still dangerous.”

“I know.” His voice hardened.

She looked surprised, mouth clamping shut. Steve rubbed his hand over his forehead.

“Look, Loki, I get that you can take care of yourself. But that sort of behaviour is just unacceptable, and it makes me furious. I couldn’t sit back and do nothing because _I_ wanted to kick his ass too. You see what I’m saying?”

“You wanted to avoid a conflict altogether.”

“Yes. I figured things would be easier for everybody if I just got you away from him without anybody getting hurt. It wouldn’t look good if Captain America started a bar fight.”

“You wanted to protest on my behalf?” she frowned.

“Yeah. When I was young, guys knew better than to talk to women like that. At least in theory.”

“I think your memory must be fuzzy, captain. The world is not so perfect.”

“My memory’s just fine.”

She was quiet for a moment, hugging herself. “Thank you for your concern, Steven. I know it is only the task Thor entrusted to you but-”

“I would have said something, Thor or not. I didn’t do it to protect you. I knew you could manage that yourself; I spoke up because I was mad anyone would treat a lady like that.”

Loki gave him a small smile. “I am not a true lady, Rogers.”

“You are when you look like this. And when you’re a guy, you’re a guy. I get that you’re the big disguise king, with your illusions and tricks and stuff, but this is different. This is you – equally as much as the male you is.

“How can you possibly understand it when I have barely grasped the concept myself?” she sniffed.

“I’m an objective observer and you’re not.”

She opened her mouth but was cut off by Bucky strolling up with their beers in hand. “Hey.”

“Everything okay back there?” Steve asked.

Bucky handed him his bottle. “Sure. Everything okay out here?”

Steve turned to Loki with an earnest look. She nodded.

“Steven is about to walk me home.”

“Nice night for it.” Bucky stuck one hand in his pocket, ambling towards their building.

Steve offered his arm. “Miss?”

Loki placed her hand on it tentatively and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

*****

Loki was lazing away the afternoon by experimenting with different types of Midgardian ice cream, combining them with the contents of the pantry and fridge. He was just finishing a spoonful of choc chip peppermint, cheese and bacon when Steve discovered him.

“Urgh! What are you eating?”

“It is not so unpleasant, actually.”

“You really are an alien.”

Loki stuck out his green-covered tongue and Steve snorted.

“I’m worried you’re going a bit mental. Maybe we should get out for a bit.”

“Because our last outing went soooo well.” The trickster rolled his eyes.

“Not a bar. Somewhere nice, family-friendly. Why don’t we go to Prospect Park?”

“I am fine.”

“Loki, You’ve been here almost three weeks and only gone out twice. Come on, get your coat.”

His eyes narrowed. “Is that an order?”

“It’s for my sanity, and probably yours. I promise nothing bad will happen if you get some sun on you.”

“You cannot know that.”

The blond just stared him down until Loki made a disgusted noise. The god pouted but marched off to get a jacket, and Steve felt a huge wave of relief. He was getting cabin fever too. Loki re-entered, buttoned up to the chin and still brooding.

“We ready?”

“Try not to gloat, captain. It’s unbecoming.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Steve clucked his tongue as he ushered the trickster out.

“Explaining my brilliance is not _gloating_.”

“Uh, yeah, it kinda is when you’re rubbing it in other people’s faces.”

“And you, the legendary Steven Rogers, have never gloated to anyone I suppose?”

“To Buck, yeah, but that’s in fun.”

“What about when you met your fellow Avengers?”

Steve made a face. “Well, maybe. I mean Tony rubs everyone the wrong way at first. But I was being influenced by the sceptre, too.”

Loki laughed as they headed down the stairs. “Oh, what a convenient excuse.”

“Excuse?” Steve gaped.

“You do know you are allowed to have imperfections, don’t you Steven?”

“Hey, I never said I was perfect. That was you.”

They argued about it the rest of the way to the park, playfully snapping, not crossing any lines but definitely working off some cohabitation-related frustration. They reached the lake and Steve looked around speculatively.

“I figure we just walk until you see somethin’ that interests you. We can lap the whole place in about 45 minutes anyway.”

“Whatever shall we do with the rest of our exciting day?” Loki made a face.

The two men started north. The park was pretty busy, the good weather bringing people out. They passed without seeming to notice Steve, one or two giving a brief wave but nothing more intrusive.

Loki frowned. “Do they not know you? Aren’t you a champion to these people?”

“You might have noticed at the bar people don’t always recognise me out of uniform. But even if they do, this is Brooklyn, ya know? It’s my hometown and people are proud of that, so they’re really good about giving me my space.”

“It is…more considerate than I believed possible.”

“Did you get mobbed everywhere you went in Asgard?” the blond glanced at him.

Loki half-shrugged. “People bowed their heads to show the proper respect, especially if we passed close, but mostly they tried to avoid noble attention unless it was directed at them.”

“Cos your nobles are dicks?”

“Generally, yes.” Loki beamed.

“Did you like the normal people?”

“I never had much chance to interact with them outside the taverns.”

“But you had some, right? You used to travel between the realms and sneak around doing plenty of shit. You must have spoken to them.”

Loki looked away, expression thoughtful. “They were alright, I suppose. They idolised the things I hated most of Asgard but they themselves were practical and held no illusions about glory or power. And some had knowledge, like the village hedgewitches and healers who lived away from the stricter hierarchy of the city.”

He scanned the other people enjoying the park and gave Steve a sad smile.

“Of course, they never forgot I was Prince Loki.”

 

The human nodded, kicking a stone out of his path so hard it broke against a tree. “I know what it’s like to just be a title. When I woke up after the ice, everyone thought they knew me because Captain America’s in textbooks, documentaries, museums, school curriculums. People wrote theses about why Erskine picked me. But…everyone who knew _Steve_ was gone. Peggy, Bucky, Howard, my guys in the Commandos – all the people from my neighbourhood, all the people I thought I was dyin’ to save.”

“That must have made it difficult to adjust.” Loki said carefully.

“Well yeah. I wake up in a new century, new tech everywhere, all this stuff I’ve missed – meanwhile in my head I was fighting Germans two weeks earlier. I guess I was stunned people still cared about me after all that time.”

“It is fortunate then that Barnes survived.”

Steve snorted. “I’m not sure he’d agree with ya but I know I’m grateful for the company.”

Loki smiled. “Should I be hurt that my company is insufficient?”

“I dunno, does my opinion matter enough to hurt you anyway?”

The god pursed his lips. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps!” Steve chuckled, “That’s progress.”

“You are not what I would call a sensible man and you hold many outdated ideals, but you are reasonably intelligent for a human and often make logical decisions I agree with – or at least, emotional ones I can understand.”

“Huh.”

“Indeed.”

“Well you’re not the worst company either. I mean when Thor dropped you off I was like what the hell am I gonna do with this guy? But you’re nice enough when you’re not pretending to be heartless.”

“Pretending!”

“Yeah. Cos nobody heartless cares so much what other people think and you do care, about Thor and Odin and Frigga. And maybe about me.”

He snorted dismissively. “You place yourself in lofty circles.”

“Well if you didn’t care what I thought you wouldn’t have been nice to Sam, and you wouldn’t have avoided a fight at the bar.”

Loki pouted. “Perhaps I am trying to win your favour so you will be a more lenient keeper.”

“I don’t think so. I can’t really do anything to help you out of your current situation, so why would you bother sucking up?”

“But you could make it worse. You could beat me, starve me, lock me in solitary confinement in your bath chamber. You could assert your right to-”

Steve held up a hand. “I won’t be doing any of those, ever. Especially the last one. So if you’re still worried about that, don’t be.”

Loki looked at his feet as they continued down the path. “I am not worried. I do not believe you are capable of such acts. Your own nature would prevent such behaviour, and your friend Sergeant Barnes would disapprove.”

“I don’t need Bucky to tell me when something’s wrong.”

“I am aware.”

They walked along in silence, the light playing across their faces. Children ran past, parents and nannies close behind. A cyclist rang his bell.

“Truthfully,” Loki muttered, “I feel you have afforded me respect I do not deserve, and so I cannot withhold it from you.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I…presented myself to you,” he blushed, “After your initial outrage, you asked about my form. And you were not surprised or appalled by it, and you encouraged me to do what _I_ found comfortable. You asked your friend to help me with garments. You did what you could to make it easier, rather than urge me to hide as they…”

 

“Like they did in Asgard.” Steve set his jaw unhappily.

“Yes. It would be churlish of me to disdain any man capable of such unconditional acceptance. Particularly to an enemy.”

“Well…thanks. I’m nothing special really, I just don’t think it’s anything to be ashamed of.”

“You are a minority Steven, even amongst your own people, and do not try to tell me otherwise. You are not what your legend portrays you to be, and that is my area of expertise.”

“I didn’t get much say in how they portrayed me. I was supposedly dead at the time.”

Loki tilted his head curiously. “Is there anything you miss about the time before your transformation?”

Steve scratched his jaw. “I miss how close everyone was. My community. I miss the way people had better manners, although they also had a lot of bad ideas about people’s place in society. I miss hanging with Bucky back when we had nothin’ to worry about but our next meal. It was stressful but hell, I’d take it over worrying about amnesia, aliens and ex-Nazi organisations any day. I miss the music sometimes, though that’s not hard to fix.”

“You never wish you could be invisible again?”

Steve waved his hands. “I’m pretty invisible right now.”

“But in times of need, often the burden of leadership passes to you. People expect you to step forward and save them. They would not force such selflessness on you if you were just Steve.”

“I wanted to keep people safe, and the only way I could do that was by taking the serum. I believed in Dr Erskine. Maybe things would be better for me if the army hadn’t built up the whole ‘Captain America’ persona but hey, nothing wrong with striking fear in the heart of your enemies either.”

“I suppose it does not inconvenience you as much as it could.”

Steve turned to him. “What about you? You miss anything about Asgard?”

“I am not much of a glutton but the food was fairly spectacular,” Loki grinned wryly, “And my library. Being free to wander as I see fit. Frigga…I don’t know, captain. What prisoner doesn’t miss their old life, however bleak it may have been?”

“I thought you were the one saying freedom is a lie and claiming humanity couldn’t handle it.”

“Those words were not my own,” Loki said firmly, “They were tainted by my rage, by the sceptre, by Tha-by my keeper. Strange to think I escaped Odin and managed to fall into the hands of an even worse tyrant.”

“So you don’t believe we’d be happier under your boot?”

Steve hadn’t meant it to come out as harsh as it did but thinking about the Loki he met in Stuttgart got his back up, and the words were frosty. The god’s eyes flashed at him, a second of hurt crossing Loki’s face before it twisted into a malicious glare.

“Tell me captain, do you sometimes wish you had died in the ice?”

Steve stopped, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth. He forced himself to keep his voice even. “Do you wish you hadn’t fallen into the void?”

Loki recoiled as if slapped, and then laughed, startling the anger out of Steve. “I did not think you had the stomach for such spite.”

“If someone swings at me, I swing back.”

“Do I wish I had not fallen, had not been lost to the stars and the Other and Thanos?” Loki stepped closer, faces incredibly close, “No. For the same reason your Eve ate the apple – free will is better than living in ignorance under a controlling hand, no matter how well-intended that hand appears. So no, Steven, I do not believe mortals would benefit from being enslaved under my rule. You should know better than to ask a captive how they feel about chains.”

 

Loki turned abruptly. “I think I tire of all this fresh air.”

“No way, you’re not running out on this conversation, not when we’re finally getting to the truth here. Talk to me.”

“I wish to return.” Loki scowled at him.

Steve shrugged. “You think that’s gonna stop me nagging?”

“Probably not. You are an odiously persistent creature. You remind me of Thor in that way.”

“Get all this shit off your chest so I can understand where you’re coming from.”

“Why do you need to?”

“I’m not one to take people on face value anymore. I’ve learned the hard way that even when you don’t trust people, they can still ambush you. I wanna know what’s going on in your head.”

“You really don’t.” Loki muttered acidly.

“Try me.”

“Very well. If that is what it takes for you to realise there is nothing you can do to ‘fix’ me.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to fix you. I just wanna _know_ you.”

Loki screwed up his face. “My kin left me to die as a runt, alone and unwanted. Odin claimed me as a war prize, a future puppet, and spent my whole life manipulating me with lie after lie. I discover the truth, only to end up with the Chitauri to once again become a puppet. I come to Midgard and am captured again, taken to Asgard in shackles and thrown into a cell. Thor freed me to serve his own ends and then threw me back, and has now delivered me to your custody. So I have been under the thumb of others my entire existence – my very long life. Can you begin to imagine how that feels? Not knowing if any decision you ever made was really your own choice or purely others working you like clay?”

“You made choices. Bad ones. Can’t blame them on Odin or Thor or Thanos.”

“I think you can forgive me a period of distress at having the last thousand years turned on its head. I was not in my right mind before I fell from the Bifrost, and after-”

“You were a dick to Thor before you knew you were adopted.”

Loki nodded begrudgingly. “I did. I envied Thor and tried to bring about his ruin. That was not brotherly. It was selfish, and I can claim it was a reaction to the way we were brought up in competition and that would most likely be true, but it would not excuse me for lowering myself to such terrible behaviour.”

Steve stuck his lip out. “I didn’t really expect you to be so honest.”

“I have had a lot of time to think.”

“And you still wouldn’t have done things differently?”

“I might have tried to make things easier on myself, but I would always choose to fall and to know rather than a happier outcome.”

“Wow. Asgard must have really sucked for you.”

“Thank you for reducing the ruin of my psyche to such a simple platitude,” The god said, tone blistering, “Have I satisfied your curiosity?”

“Not even close, but it’ll do for now.”

“And are you overwhelmed with pity and good intentions?”

“No. Me feeling bad isn’t going to do you any good. I can’t take your problems away and I’m not arrogant enough to try.”

Loki regarded him suspiciously. “Really.”

“Yeah. I’m just glad you opened up. You need to talk about this stuff with someone, and since everyone in Asgard has their own bias I figure it might as well be me.”

“I do not need to talk about my problems like a whimpering child. This idea you share with Sergeant Barnes that discussion can provide some kind of relief is ridiculous. Talking about facts will not change them.”

“No but you can change your attitude, and you can learn from past mistakes. Didn’t you say a minute ago you liked that I made your shapeshifting easier simply by acting normal about it? If you could get to a point where your problems are just past events that no longer define you, if you could talk them through until you make up your own mind about things and reach some kind of closure, then maybe you could get on with your life.”

“My life in Odin’s dungeons. I’m sure inner contentment will vastly improve that.”

“Hey, you never know. Things change. Odin won’t be around forever, and once he’s gone you’ll have to get out from under his shadow if you wanna prove he doesn’t still own you.”

Loki’s gaze narrowed but Steve held up a placating hand.

“Just think about it.”

“When did you become such a philosopher, captain?”

“Somewhere between the whole ‘why aren’t I dead?’ inner monologue and the ‘have I wasted my life fighting for the wrong cause?’ one,” Steve threw him a thin smile, “Now, should we keep going or do you wanna head back?”

“I suppose it is a pleasant day. Let us continue.”

Steve nodded and headed down the path, Loki clasping his hands behind him thoughtfully as he followed.

*****

Loki was reading on his cot when the smell of melting butter made him sit up curiously. He set the book aside and crept into the kitchen, watching Steve as the soldier chopped onions. He looked up and smiled.

“Hey. I felt like making a nice dinner.”

“It smells adequate.”

Steve snorted. “Don’t hold back.”

Loki said nothing, smirking.

“Do you wanna help?”

“Help?” the god raised a brow.

“Yeah. You might learn something.”

“I might _catch_ something if I sully my hands with your drudgery.”

“Well you could help out and keep me company, or you could just sit around waiting like an ass. Your choice.”

Loki scowled. “As though I care for your opinion of me.”

“It’s up to you, buddy. I’m not the one with the need to hear my own voice all the time.”

The god crossed his arms and pouted, but after a moment he appeared next to Steve at the counter. “What do you require?”

Steve slid a second chopping board towards him. “Think you could dice these tomatoes?”

Loki took the bag, spilling the contents out next to the board. He examined the knife block for a moment before choosing a thin paring knife, inspecting its edge in the light. Steve was about to make a sarcastic remark but bit his tongue instead in case he scared Loki off.

Seemingly satisfied, the god selected a tomato. Steve wasn’t entirely sure what happened next in the chaos of flashing metal but Loki held up a cube of perfect proportions, mouth curved to the side mockingly.

“Is this suitable?”

“How did you do that?” Steve gaped.

“I may not have much talent for the sword but knives are a different tale.”

“You just…so fast and…Jesus!”

Loki shrugged. “I am stronger than you, faster, with better reflexes, eyesight and dexterity. It is a simple enough chore.”

“Wow. Yeah, that’s a good size.” He shook his head, going back to his own slow chopping with a sudden feeling of inferiority.

Loki continued mincing the vegetables, moving on to eggplant and zucchini when Steve nudged them towards him. It made him sort of nostalgic for his own blades - not that he could have done anything with them anyway, but he missed their metal smell and feel of them in his hand.

Steve took his neat piles of cubes and swept them into a casserole dish, pouring more tomato over the top.

“What is this dish?”

“It’s my own version of ratatouille. We stayed with some French villagers a couple of days during the war and one of the women taught me to make it, but I’ve played with the recipe a little now we have all these fancy gourmet ingredients available.”

“It is peasant food?”

Steve sneered. “Apologies if that offends you Highness, but maybe you should give it a shot before you get all judgemental.”

“I am not judgemental.”

The captain burst out laughing as he placed the dish in the oven. “You are seriously deluded about your own flaws.”

“Oh? And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’re stubborn.”

“I’m tenacious. It’s different.”

Loki chuckled. “Is that so? I was unaware the words had such opposing meanings in Midgard.”

Steve pulled a face. “Fine. I guess I’m stubborn. But you’re bitchy.”

“Bitchy?”

“Yeah. You’re meaner than you need to be, especially to people being nice. And I know it’s all a big defence mechanism so no one gets close, cos close scares you. The people close to you have traditionally been the ones who hurt you. Or maybe you think you’re damaged goods and you wanna push people away to protect them. Regardless, it’s stupid.”

Loki stared at him, mouth ajar. “You dare to presume you know me?”

“I’m pretty good with people. Also we’ve been living together in close quarters for weeks.”

“You cannot even begin to imagine-”

Steve held up a hand, cutting him off. “Loki, I’m not trying to scold you or change you or get you to open up and spill all your secrets. I just wanted to say that I think I understand some of why you act the way you do, and it won’t work on me.”

“Really?” Loki said dryly.

“I’m stubborn, remember?” he beamed.

 

Loki probably should have gone back to the bedroom after that spectacularly human display of emotion or camaraderie, but Steve sat down to watch the news while the food cooked and the god found himself unconsciously drifting over to watch with him. The Midgardians seemed to be in crisis, but then they always looked that way to him. They were a completely ungovernable race.

“Mortals are ridiculous.” He blurted halfway through a report on the Middle East.

“What do you mean?” Steve turned to look at him.

“You fight each other over meaningless concepts like faith instead of working together to prepare yourselves from outside attack. I would have thought the Chitauri a good warning that you are not as alone as you assumed.”

“Some people did get the message,” Steve said, “They’ve created defence programs against alien threats and poured more money into science and weapons design that might give us an edge, or even just a chance. But as public as New York was, there are people who don’t think it was as bad as we say. Unless you saw it with your own eyes it’s easy to dismiss the things you hear on the news as not real, or far away, or irrelevant.”

“Ridiculous.”

“Humans are great at denying stuff that makes them uncomfortable and scared. It’s easier for them to ignore the Chitauri than admit they don’t know what to do about them.”

“You could reach out to Asgard for help. Thor is devoted to protecting your people, though he does not even come close to succeeding.”

“We’re not great at admitting when we’re out of our depth. Besides, I think Asgard has its own problems at the moment.”

Steve paused, biting his tongue. The night was going well so far, and he certainly didn’t want to ruin it with the wrong question. But he was interested, and Loki seemed in a talkative mood. He decided to risk it.

“How would things be different, if you were still king?”

Loki’s brows shot up. “Excuse me?”

“I know there’s a lot to consider – like Thor getting his powers back, and the Tesseract, and the Dark Elves…but if you were king instead of Odin, would there be the same problem with the nobles getting restless?”

He smiled crookedly. “You ask me to make an impossible guess.”

“You’re smart. You should be able to come up with a theory.”

“Could you hypothesise what would have happened had you not been frozen during the war?”

Steve stuck his lip out. “I probably would have married Peggy. Workwise, I dunno. Soldiers aren’t much good without someone to fight, but I’m not exactly spy material. Maybe I’d have gone to art school, or found a job in the city. Maybe I’d have stayed home with the kids while she and Howard ran SHIELD. Hell, maybe I would have been Tony’s godfather one day, and our kids could have grown up together.”

Loki seemed surprised he’d answered at all, silently contemplating the Midgardian. Steve started to feel embarrassed by that intent gaze, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling to break the tension.

“I guess I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.”

“If I had allowed Laufey to kill Odin before I murdered him…I would not have been content to stop there.”

Steve’s brows shot up, the blond turning to face Loki with interest. The god was curled in his corner of the couch, eyes on the floor as he mused.

“I was so angry with everyone: Odin, Laufey, Thor, the Aesir, the Jotnar. I felt wronged. I would have sent the Destroyer to kill Thor, and it would have failed again. Thor would still have been restored. We would have fought, only without Odin to catch us we both would have tumbled into the void. So you see captain, there is no reality in which I could have been king of Asgard.”

“But if you were?”

“If I was king, I would not have made the choices Odin made when the Dark Elves attacked, no. But I think my nobles would have risen against me long before that. They didn’t like me to begin with,” he tilted his head with a curious expression, “Why do you care so much about something that was apparently never destined to be?”

Steve sat back. “I think a lot these days about destiny, and coincidence. It’s a side effect of what happened to me. It felt unfair at first that I missed out on spending time with the people I loved, but what would have happened if you’d brought the Chitauri to New York and I wasn’t here to help? Maybe I was meant to stay in the ice until people needed me. And if I hadn’t, then I would never have found Bucky either. So I suppose I was wondering how different everything would be if you were king instead of Odin.”

“Sometimes I wish I had not disturbed Thor’s coronation,” Loki said, “It felt like a triumph at the time, but if we had not gone to Jotunheim I never would have known the truth of my birth. I could have just waited for Thor to prove himself an imbecile and an unfit king, and surely found some opportunity to wrest the crown away with the support of the Aesir.”

“But if Thor had never been banished, he would still a douchebag.”

“Yes. As sickening as I find his attempts to show brotherly affection now, I do prefer it to his former behaviour.”

“And you wouldn’t know you were a Jotunn.”

Loki threw him a blistering glare. “How unfortunate for me.”

“No, listen,” Steve moved forward until he was on the edge of the couch, “If you didn’t know, you wouldn’t understand why you want to switch between genders some days, or why you don’t share traits with the Aesir. I would think it was easier to deal with feeling like an outsider if you could see it’s not because you’re broken or wrong, just different.”

“And if the truth is more distressing than a nameless worry? I prefer to be a poor Aesir than a good Jotunn – at least then I would have the respect due another member of the race.”

“Fuck ‘em.”

Loki curled his lip. “How eloquent.”

“I mean it. They sound like a bunch of redneck brutes who just like to smash things and write themselves off. They’re like religious hypocrites, preaching brotherhood and camaraderie and then pushing away anyone who doesn’t fit the mold.”

Loki started laughing, and Steve’s face fell.

“What?”

“You are a most peculiar man, Steve Rogers.”

The blond frowned. “I don’t like bullies.”

Loki placed his hand over Steve’s lightly. “I thank you for your indignation but trust me, your continents move at a faster rate than Aesir change their opinions. That is how they are, and will always be.”

“Thor changed.”

“Thor went through trying circumstances. And he started with so much to learn, so his progress is noticeable.”

Steve chuckled. “Dinner should be ready.”

Loki withdrew his hand, smiling politely. “Then by all means, we should eat.”

 

Steve poured wine for both of them, going a little heavier on Loki’s glass since he was the only one with even an outside chance at getting tipsy. He took the ratatouille out and ladled it into their bowls, setting one in front of Loki before taking his seat.

“Shall we have a toast?” the god asked.

“To what?”

“I don’t know. It is tradition though, is it not?”

“Since when do you care about tradition?”

“I care more than you.”

Steve shrugged. “I’m not sure I can think of a safe subject.”

Loki ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth. “To destiny, without which it seems neither of us would be alive.”

“Fair enough.” Steve clinked his glass against the trickster’s and took a swig.

Loki twirled his spoon idly through the bowl and swallowed a mouthful, humming approvingly.

“You like it?”

“It is similar to a dwarven dish.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It is good, Steven.”

He frowned. “Hey, so now that we know there are other realms, when are we gonna meet everyone? The dwarves and the elves and all the leaders?”

“That is their business, though Odin would prefer to keep external influences out of Midgard. Who knows what might happen if certain enterprising people took advantage of new connections between the races? But it is unlikely in any event, since Asgard controls the Bifrost and not many can cross between worlds without it.”

“You know, for a guy who claims to be our protector, Odin seems a lot like an estranged dad deciding who we can be friends with.”

Loki smirked. “Now you know a fraction of what I feel.”

“What about Thor? He likes Earth.”

“And he would probably encourage trade and the sharing of information between the realms as king, but he will never take the throne now.”

Steve frowned. “Why not?”

“Dr Jane Foster.”

“Can’t he take her back to Asgard with him?”

Loki shook his head. “Thor has finally seen he has no head for ruling. He will not take it when the alternative is a quiet, carefree life in Midgard with his lover.”

“What about when Odin dies? He won’t have a choice. There isn’t another heir since you’re – no offence – kind of untrustworthy.”

“Then Thor will have to choose an Aesir to take his place, someone he considers worthy of the burden.”

“Is he allowed to do that?”

“Who will stop him?”

“Yeah but if Thor sets a precedent for succession by nomination, you’ll just end up with another situation like the one he’s fighting now.”

Loki set his jaw in a grim smile. “And I am thoroughly looking forward to it. It’s about time the Aesir rubbed the gloss off their shining armour.”

“It would be bad for the other realms though, right?”

“Inconceivably so. Whoever wins will have the power to send the Einherjar against their enemies.”

“Maybe we should tell someone? You know, so the earth can prepare some kind of defence.”

Loki laughed. “And what would you do? You are not quipped to fight them.”

“You could teach us to be.”

The god scoffed. “Why should I?”

“I dunno,” Steve shrugged, “Just a thought. You do enjoy sticking it to the Aesir.”

Loki made a speculative face. “I suppose. I shall think about it.”

They finished eating and the bottle, Loki pouring the dregs into his glass as Steve carried their plates to the sink.

“Surely your chores can wait until morning.”

He shrugged. “It’ll take me two seconds now.”

Loki made a disapproving noise but didn’t push. Steve finished the dishes and walked back to the table, leaning back in his seat with a smile as he watched the god.  Loki stood in the middle of the living room, swaying lightly as he sipped his wine and looking more relaxed than Steve had seen him. He noticed the blond watching and slowed.

“What?” Loki quirked a brow.

“Nothin’, I just think it’s interesting how much you like music.”

“Your taste is better than most Midgardians.”

“You should hear the stuff Buck listens to.”

Loki shuddered. “But there is more to it than that. It is known to your race that music is a form of mathematics?”

“Uh yeah, I think I’ve heard that. Because it’s all about counting the beat and chords and stuff?”

“Yes. Well mathematics form a much bigger part of the universe than you realise – it is found in nature, in the petals of plants and the movement of stars. It is part of science, and thus magic. Lots of magic can be worked with the appropriate tune, even if you discount the emotional effect music has on living creatures.”

“So you learned to dance because you like magic?”

“Well, that and Frigga made us so we wouldn’t disgrace her at banquets.”

Steve laughed, Loki turning on the spot gracefully. “I can’t imagine Thor dancing.”

“He never had much of a knack for it. Do you dance, Steven?”

“I never had a partner to practice with. Natasha taught me some steps but I was a bit too afraid of stepping on her feet to pay much attention.”

Loki extended his hand. “I can correct that.”

“What, you wanna teach me to dance?”

“Why not? I taught your companion Sam well enough, and you do not have to worry about breaking my toes if you misstep.”

Steve shook his head, chuckling. “I don’t think I’m dancing material.”

“I shall enjoy proving you wrong then. Come on, captain.”

He sighed and threw his hands up. “Alright! Where do you want me?”

“Here, obviously.”

Steve set down his glass and walked over. Loki was the taller of the two but only just, and he directed Steve’s hand to his waist without an argument over who was leading.

“What are you going to teach me?”

“We’ll start simple, since your capacity for acquiring knowledge is so limited.”

“What!” Steve blurted, “I’ve got a super-powered brain, thank you very much.”

“And mine’s divine, making yours _limited_. Now shut up and move as I do.”

 

He started a slow step that even Steve could manage, a fast-fast-slow rhythm that took them in a wide arc around the furniture. The ex-soldier felt like he was doing pretty well not running into anything, the music a soft guide in the background.

“This is kinda like marchin’.”

“Keep your hand up.” Loki corrected him.

“Did you have a lot of dance partners in Asgard?”

The god threw him a disgusted look. “Why do you ask?”

“Dunno, just curious.”

Loki pouted, silent as they completed another turn of the room. Steve had just about given up on an answer when he finally spoke.

“I danced, yes. It was a good way to get a lady away from listening ears and charm her, not to mention I am quite good at it. Women like that.”

“So I’m told.”

“And it was expected. I was supposed to chase noblewomen like Thor and Fandral did. I knew that I would never be as desirable as my brother but I was still a prince, and handsome enough that they could overlook my oddness. The more ambitious ones aspired to a royal title.”

“That sucks.”

“Pardon?” Loki frowned.

“Well a lot of girls liked that I was Captain America, and weren’t too interested in Steve. It didn’t feel good having them look at you and only see the uniform. I don’t know if it’s the same when there’s royalty involved but I can see what it might have been like for you.”

The god stuck his lip out pensively. “Yes, I suppose it is comparable.”

“Peggy…Peggy knew I was the captain, but she met me before that and she knew Steve too. She was a damn fine woman.”

“She is alive?”

Steve sighed. “Not really. Not like I knew her.”

Loki nodded. “That sucks.”

Steve laughed, breaking the melancholy atmosphere. “I think I’m a bad influence.”

“That is Sergeant Barnes’ job.”

“It wasn’t when we were kids. Back then he tried to protect me from myself all the time. He’s calmed down now I’m less breakable and he doesn’t have to worry so much.”

“He cares about you as a brother should.”

Steve stopped. “Thor cares about you too, Loki.”

“Unlike Sergeant Barnes, Thor does not adapt when I change. He wants me to be as he remembers, but his memories are clouded by his own ignorance of anyone’s feelings but his own. He is unwilling to accept reality.”

“Who says you should accept it either? You could make him adapt.”

Loki huffed. “Thor is too stubborn for that. His head is thicker than his armour.”

“I dunno. You’re a pretty good teacher.” Steve stepped back, picking up the dance again with a dramatic twirl.

Loki chuckled softly, hand squeezing Steve’s. “Perhaps you are simply a good student.”

“Better than you gave me credit for. Honestly, limited?”

“I underestimated you. Again.”

“Now who’s not adapting?”

Loki shoved at his chest with their joined hands, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make Steve wobble. He laughed and stumbled to recover, standing in place.

“Careful – I could take us both down.”

“If I had my magic I would simply transport myself away before you hit the ground.”

“You don’t have your magic.”

“Then I suppose I would be at your mercy.”

Something caught in Steve’s throat at the god’s tone. He stared at Loki, noting the way the other man’s mouth twitched. A feeling he didn’t really want to identify hurled itself up Steve’s throat and burst through his chest, making him let go of the trickster and take a step back.

“Uh, thanks. For the lesson.”

“You have had enough?” Loki looked disappointed.

“I should check in with Buck. He’s usually okay these days but I still like to make sure, in case the dark brings up bad memories.”

“Of course. You are a considerate friend, captain.”

“I’ll be five minutes, tops, and you just yell if you need me.”

“I think I shall survive in your absence.”

 

Steve smiled and tried to keep his steps at a normal speed as he left the apartment, closing the door behind him and banging on Bucky’s. There was a pause and shuffling steps, and then the brunette yanked it open with a knife in hand.

“You expecting someone, Buck?”

“Oh,” he relaxed, stepping back, “Habit. What’s up?”

“I need to talk.”

Bucky raised a brow. “Rogers, if you came to confess your love for me, I’m gonna have to let you down right now-”

“Shut up.” Steve pushed past him, flopping onto Bucky’s couch.

The ex-assassin closed the door, leaving it unlocked in case there was an emergency at Steve’s, and sat on the back of the couch where he could see the blond’s face.

“What’s bothering you, Stars and Bars?”

He took a deep breath. “I was hanging out with Loki, and he offered to teach me to dance and I said yes, and everything was going great until…until there was this moment…”

“What kind of moment?” Bucky narrowed his gaze.

“I felt like, like I wanted to, I dunno, do something.”

“Do something like smack his head into your coffee table, or do something like throw him on the floor and have your patriotic way with him?”

“Jesus, you gotta be so gross about it?”

“Yes.”

“Do something like kiss him.”

Bucky beamed. “Ooooooo, Stevie likes an alien!”

“Would you keep it down? He’s got super hearing, you know.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Why didn’t I what?” Steve frowned

“Kiss him.”

“Um, where do I start? How about he’s my prisoner and that would be an abuse of my power?”

Bucky snorted. “Steve, you are the least unscrupulous person I’ve ever met, and Loki knows that too after spending this much time together. I doubt he’d think you were taking advantage just because you could.”

“You didn’t see him that first night, Buck. He just offered himself up like a sacrificial lamb. If I kissed him and he went with it, how could I ever know if he really wanted it or if he was just doing what he thought he was supposed to?”

“You can’t fake real passion kid – take it from someone with experience. There is a big difference between consent and enthusiasm, enough that even you would notice.”

“Okay, so say he’s not doing it because he feels like he doesn’t have a choice. What if he’s set this whole thing up to manipulate me? He could be using me, either to get me to do stuff or to blackmail me later by telling someone like Thor I abused my authority and forced him.”

Bucky shrugged. “Possible. You’re not an idiot though. He’d have to try pretty hard to control you, and without his magic I reckon he wouldn’t stand a chance. As for the blackmail thing…well you said this was acceptable behaviour in Asgard, right? So why would anyone care?”

“His brother would care.”

“Maybe, but Loki would probably have to go to extreme lengths to convince him _you_ were capable of something like that. I don’t think it’s much of a plan.”

Steve rubbed his hands over his eyes. “You’re probably right. Loki’s not afraid of extreme lengths though.”

“So you like him?”

He scowled up at Bucky. “I guess so. I understand him better, and I can see why he did what he did even if I don’t agree with it. I mean, he killed people, Buck – maybe not personally but he was responsible.”

“You killed people in the war.”

“They weren’t innocents.”

“They also weren’t all evil masterminds, Steve. Soldiers don’t get a say in what their officers do. Loki was just a soldier for this Thanos guy, right?”

Steve bit his cheek. “Yeah.”

“So, back to my question. Does he make you happy in the pants?”

Steve punched him in the stomach, throwing the other man backwards off the couch to thud onto the floor with a wheezy laugh.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not going to do anything.” Steve stood.

“Wuss.”

“No Buck, it’s the right thing to do. I won’t pressure him. I don’t want even a hint of doubt that it was his decision.”

Bucky sighed, pulling himself upright. “If you think it’s best, kid. Don’t let your head be the reason you miss out on anything though.”

“I’ll try.”

*****

Steve was in the middle of a very lively dream involving dancing pillows and an orange crocodile when he was jolted awake by someone touching him. He opened his eyes, muscles tensing, whimsical sing-a-long instantly forgotten.

Loki was staring at him fearfully. The god was lying on the bed facing him, body curled towards Steve, hands clutched against the captain’s chest. Thunder boomed outside, the room lighting up for a second, and Steve’s brain clicked on. He started to say something and Loki flinched, pulling back a little.

“I did not mean to wake you.” He said, sitting up.

Steve grabbed Loki’s wrist and yanked the god back down, pulling him closer. “Shush.”

He closed his eyes again, feeling the pressure in Loki’s body against his limbs. Steve just waited patiently, pretending to be oblivious. Eventually Loki relaxed, melting into the contact. The thunder cracked again and he jumped, Steve running a hand down his spine calmly.

They didn’t talk. Instead Steve held onto him, drifting somewhere between sleep and awake, soothing the tautness out of Loki until the god went limp.

 

Loki woke slowly, yawning as he stretched out his neck and sat up. It was well after dawn, the sun creeping in around the edge of the window a bright golden warmth. He was still in Steve’s bed, though its usual occupant was gone. Loki stroked a hand shyly over the empty sheets. He hadn’t meant to get caught there; he’d just felt better having the human in his sight. He’d been planning to move back to his cot as soon as the storm was over. And instead the captain hadn’t thrown him out, but made him comfortable, and hadn’t asked any questions.

It made Loki curious. When he was little and the thunder upset him, he’d always gone to Frigga. When he got older and had to act more courageously to please the Allfather, he’d simply sat by his fire studying until the bad weather passed, and when he was a little older than that he’d made an effort to find some attractive young thing to distract him for the night. So it wasn’t odd that his first instinct had been to share a bed with someone, but it certainly implied he thought Steve was a comforting sort of person, and that was crazy. Hadn’t they fought against each other only a few years before?

He got up and washed his face, still wondering how his feelings for the mortal could have changed so much. Loki decided that overall Steve was a likable person, which always irritated him in Thor – but then Thor’s popularity was a reflection on his own lack of renown, whereas Steve’s had no impact on Loki’s image. He had the qualities of a good leader, which Loki had to respect as someone raised by a warrior race. He’d been incredibly decent about Loki’s captivity, despite being initially unhappy to see the god, and his understanding about issues even Loki couldn’t properly put into words was so simple and freely given. He didn’t make Loki feel coddled or pitied, but he didn’t make him feel overlooked either. And Loki did trust Steve with his protection, perhaps even his life. He knew the captain wouldn’t let anyone come to harm if he could help it.

Full of a strange mixture of gratitude and begrudging admiration, Loki changed into a green v-neck sweater and jeans and walked into the main room. Bucky was on the couch reading the paper, and he nodded.

“Morning.”

“Steven has gone out?” the trickster asked, taking down a mug.

“Running. He said you needed a sleep-in.”

“I suppose I did. Coffee?”

“I’m good. I’ll have toast if you’re making it.”

“I wasn’t.”

“I’ll have toast anyway.”

Loki rolled his eyes but put on a couple of slices for the brunette, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. He took his breakfast to the table and went back for Bucky’s, bringing it over. The ex-soldier reached out to take it with his silver hand and Loki found himself staring, forgetting to let go of the plate even as the other man tugged gently.

“I got it, thanks.”

“May I examine your enhancement?”

Bucky frowned, finally breaking the god’s grip on his toast. “What do you mean examine it?”

“Its construction reminds me of the Destroyer. If I had my magic I would delve deeper into its workings, but a rudimentary look would answer some of my questions.”

“Tony’s got full schematics – why don’t you just ask Steve for a copy of those?”

“I might, but hands-on experience is always a good start.”

Bucky sighed. “Fine. No poking any buttons though.”

 

He juggled his plate into his lap and laid his paper over the couch so he could use his other hand to eat, leaving the metal one stretched out for Loki. The liesmith sat on the edge of the couch, turning the appendage carefully, leaning in to scrutinise the joints and bending the elbow.

“How much feeling do you have in it?”

Bucky raised his brows. “A bit. They put in the sensors necessary to allow me to move it and have a sense of pressure or force – otherwise I’d just crush everything I tried to pick up. But they skipped pain receptors obviously, so I only really feel it as a weight. Except when Tash tased me – _that_ I felt, all through my shoulder.”

“It is old technology for your world, yes?”

“I remember them doing some modifications back in the ‘80s. Tony offered to update it for me but I’m kind of used to it at this point.”

“You should let him try. I have seen what ordinary scientists are attempting with replacement organs and limbs. With Stark’s input, you may regain your full ability to feel by touch. At the very least he could make it less eye-catching.”

“Why do you care?” Bucky said, no hostility in his voice.

Loki shrugged. “I like magic. Your Midgardian science is just a less developed form, and while most Aesir would find it crude, I think there is something to be learned in watching another race puzzle their way through new discoveries. Your minds work differently. You may see old problems from a new angle.”

“I got the impression you didn’t think much of humans.”

“I have grown past that mistake. I underestimated you. I will not do so again.”

“Still planning world domination then?” Bucky smirked.

Loki curled his lip. “You never know. I will live a very long time, sergeant. I might get bored.”

“Just out of interest,” the brunette drawled, “Hypothetically, if you had your magic, what could you do with the arm?”

“It would feel as though you never lost it.”

Bucky stuck his lip out. “Big claim.”

“Call me arrogant if you like, but I know my own capabilities best.”

The door opened and Loki froze, Bucky stiffening for half a second before going back to his toast.

“Hey Stevie. Good run?”

“Ten miles.” He filled a glass from the tap, draining it.

“Only ten?” Bucky smiled, “This city’s too damn small for you.”

Steve grinned. “Find me somewhere else you can get pretzels as good and I’ll move there.”

Loki withdrew his hands from Bucky’s arm, though not fast enough to escape Steve’s notice. The blond looked momentarily confused but shook it off, and Loki felt an irrational urge to reassure him nothing happened.

“What are you up to today?”

Bucky sniffed. “I have a date with my barber.”

“Good. You look like a bohemian.”

Loki laughed. Bucky elbowed him, the blow barely enough to push the Jotunn off balance.

“Loki?” Steve asked.

He composed himself, hoping Steve wasn’t about to bring up the night before. “Hmm?”

“What did you wanna do?”

“I am at your command, warden.”

The blond huffed. “Thor never said I had to keep you locked in a closet.”

Loki considered the captain for a moment, afraid to make a request and have it refused. “Perhaps we might see Lady Pepper again?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. She was a good advisor, and I still have some queries.”

“I’ll give her a call. She might not be able to make it today.”

Loki smiled. “I am not going anywhere.”

 

It turned out Pepper was only free after work, but by some magic of her own (namely charm and Tony Stark’s personal credit card) she convinced a couple of boutiques to stay open after hours for them.

“Thanks for this, Pepper.” Steve said for the twentieth time as Happy pulled up outside their destination.

“I told you, don’t worry about it.” The redhead brushed him off, her fondness for the big human evident in her smile. Loki was reminded of Frigga: they had the same loving, kind nature that could quickly turn fierce when someone needed protecting.

The staff let them in, the displays ultra-bright as the lights bounced off all the shiny white surfaces. Pepper placed a hand on Steve’s arm.

“Why don’t you sit down? We might be a little while.”

“Alright. I’ll be over here.” He pointed to a bench near the door.

Pepper turned to the waiting sales assistant, her smile exactly as pleasant as it had been for Steve. “My friend here needs a full consult.”

“Right this way, Miss Potts, ma’am.”

They were ushered to a counter across the store. Pepper prodded Loki onto a stool as at least two more assistants appeared out of nowhere and started opening what looked like toolboxes full of cosmetics.

“You’ve got a great complexion.” The main stylist nodded approvingly.

“Thank you?” Loki raised a brow, glancing at Pepper.

“So how are things going at Steve’s?” the other woman asked, acting like they were just out for coffee and ignoring the women loading up brushes with eyeshadow and blush.

“Well. We get along.” Loki replied.

“He’s a bit shy until you get to know him. I think it’s because of the whole sleeping in the ice thing. I don’t think he expected people to build up this legend around him while he was gone.”

“He was famous in his own time.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. People need heroes like that during the war.”

The stylist finished her preparations and smiled. “Okay, we’re going with a light natural look first, just a bit of eyeliner to bring out those gorgeous green eyes and some bits and pieces.”

She turned Loki’s face gently.

“If you could just close your eyes?”

The trickster obeyed, letting them do whatever they needed to. She thought about what Pepper had said, and how generally perceptive the woman seemed. Loki hesitated, afraid to voice her thoughts and be forced to acknowledge them – but when else would she get a chance to have an outside opinion like this? When would she have another private moment with the Midgardian?

“Miss Pepper, I have a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“How do you…well, how would you know if you had feelings for someone?”

“Feelings? You mean if you liked them?”

“In a romantic way, yes.”

“You must have had crushes before. Every teenage girl makes bad decisions when it comes to guys.”

“I have been interested in people, but it was always brief and usually ended once we’d…uh-”

“Slept together?”

Loki could feel her cheeks getting hot. “Yes. I am not sure how it feels to like someone the way you mean it.”

“Well, do you like them as a person? Their character, sense of humour? Could you be friends with them?”

“I think so. I don’t have much experience with friends either.”

“You could get along though? You don’t have to have a heap in common as long as you’re able to accept that your opinions differ.”

“We could get along.”

“And you think they’re hot?”

Loki was definitely blushing now. “Yes.”

“Do you think about them when they’re not around?”

“Yes.”

“Do you get nervous or excited when you see them?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to impress them, or make them laugh, or show them how smart you are? Do you want them to like you, basically?”

“I…I think so. I don’t want to disappoint him – them – if that counts.”

“Do you think Steve might like you?”

Loki opened her eyes, spluttering. “I never said it was Steve!”

Pepper smiled. “Yeah, but I’m pretty clever, so I read between the lines.”

Loki flopped back in her chair. “I don’t know what to do about it. The situation is complicated.”

“Which brings us back to, do you think Steve likes you?”

“I have no idea.”

“Hmm. Well with your ‘situation’ he’s not going to make the first move. You’re staying with him, there’s a lot of stress, and he’s too nice to take advantage or add to the pressure.”

“How would I make a move? If I wanted to.”

“Steve’s got old-fashioned manners, but he also likes and respects assertive women. Maybe just tell him?”

Loki went pale and Pepper held her hand sup quickly.

“Or not! Could you ask him out in a way that you pass off as a friend date, like going for coffee? Then if he’s not interested it’s less awkward.”

“What if he isn’t interested and things become strained between us? That’s not a risk I want to take.”

“Well you’ll grow old waiting for him, so you might have to take it. Just be nice, be friendly, ask if he wants to do stuff together like games or watching TV or even going for a walk. If you’ve got any flirting skills, break them out. See if he reacts.”

The stylist stepped back, picking up a small round mirror. “Why don’t you have a look?”

Loki leaned in, examining the way the slight touch of facepaint transformed the angles of her cheekbones and eyes, emphasising their colour, giving her a dramatic look that appealed to her sense of style. Could Steve ever find that face attractive? Was she even his type? Should she try to look less like herself, so he could forget what she’d done in the past?

Pepper prodded Loki’s foot with her own. “What do you think?”

She turned her face, eyes scanning her reflection. “I like it. Now teach me how to do it.”

 

Pepper insisted they go for dinner before she dropped them home, which was fine with Loki. She needed more time to process everything the Midgardian had said about Steve, not to mention her own desires. Did she want Steve? Did she want him the way she’d wanted several of the Aesir, in a fleeting way, or did she have greater feelings for him? She would admit (under duress) she thought he was a better man than most she’d met. But he’d refused her last time she offered herself to him, and while that probably had more to do with the implied dubious consent than her actual appearance or character, it was a bit of a blow to her ego.

Steve and Loki entered the captain’s building, the god carrying her small bag of new treasures, and loped up the stairs. He spun his keys around his finger lazily, listening at the apartment door before he unlocked it.

“That was fun.” The blond said, opening the door for her.

“Even though you spent almost an hour sitting by yourself?” she raised a brow sceptically.

“I wasn’t bothered; I had my phone. And dinner was great.”

“Yes. I very much like Lady Pepper.”

Neither of them had moved from the doorway, both sort of hovering idly. Loki cleared her throat.

“I should put these away.”

“Yeah. I should check on Buck.”

Loki bit her lip. The captain still hadn’t moved, his broad shoulders filling out his t-shirt, his posture relaxed. His expression was hard to read as his eyes bored into hers but he seemed to be waiting for something, almost pleading for her to break the moment by leaving first. Pepper was right – Steve would never make a move in case she felt required to reciprocate.

When Thor returned, she was going back to her solitary cell in the dungeons to live out her solitary days. If her time on Earth was limited, she wasn’t going to waste it.

Loki launched herself at him, throwing her arms around Steve’s neck. To her immense relief he caught her, though that could have been an instinctual reaction to the surprise. The god pressed her lips to his, holding her breath, and almost crowed when Steve finally responded by yanking her harder against him. He fumbled the door shut and slammed her back against it, one hand twisting in her hair as he kissed her.

Loki revelled in it, the strength in Steve’s body as he pushed her flush against the door, the eager way his lips moved. She nipped at one mischievously and he inhaled sharply, opening his mouth to give her better access. Her hands roamed over his chest, fingers scrunching the soft cotton of his shirt. Steve’s fingers held her firmly, sliding around from her hip to the small of her back and forcing them even closer together.

She was still wearing the same v-neck sweater she’d picked out that morning, but in her female form it was a lot baggier. Steve’s hand climbed up under the woollen folds, his palm hot on her bare stomach. Loki snaked her tongue out over his and gasped as his fingertips brushed against her breast. The captain stopped suddenly, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, panting.

“You want this, right?”

“I would have thought that was fairly obvious, even for a Midgardian dunce like you.”

“I’m serious, Loki.” He set his jaw, and the glimmer of fire in his eyes made her legs feel shaky.

“It looks good on you.”

“I need to know you’re doing this because you want to, not because of any debt or obedience you feel you owe me, and not because I know Thor or-”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Hush. I would not place myself in your hands if I did not trust you. I want this. I want you.”

 

He looked relieved, grip tightening again as he swooped in for another kiss. Loki’s hands tugged at his shirt until she could force his arms up and get it over his head, leaving his chest and shoulders exposed to her wandering caresses. Steve ground his hips against hers, the god shuddering at the friction and the firm bulge rubbing against her thigh.

“More.” She whispered.

Steve curved his hands around her waist under the sweater, leaning down to dot kisses over her neck and chest. He slowly pushed up, sliding over her ribs and taking the fabric with him, tossing her top over his shoulder carelessly with a rakish grin. Loki smiled and directed his head back down to her cleavage, scrambling at the door for purchase as Steve kneaded the flesh gently between his teeth. The captain reached between them and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zip down.

Loki broke off to gasp. “Steven.”

“Too rough?” he pulled back, looking worried.

“No, no. It would take much more than that to hurt me. I just felt it important to mention I’ve never done this before.”

“What about the Asgardian girls?” he frowned.

“I couldn’t be with an Aesir as a woman and risk being recognised, especially not one of the warriors. So I am, technically, a maiden.”

“Oh,” Steve tucked the hair back off her face, “Do you wanna change? Would it make you more comfortable?”

“Do you want me to?” Loki winced a little, afraid he’d have too much of a preference one way or the other.

“I don’t mind. You’re hot either way, so it’s up to you. It’s your body after all.” The blond winked leerily.

Loki bit her lip, running a hand along his neck. “I like this. You’re so much broader than me in this form.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Steve smirked and slid his hands under her ass, lifting her easily. Loki giggled as he carried her through the apartment, the pair falling onto his bed. She crossed her wrists behind his neck, the silver bracelets chiming softly as they connected.

“You mind if I?...” he tugged at the waistband of her jeans.

“If I still had my magic, we’d both already be bare.”

Steve gave her his cheeky boyish grin and stood, stripping down to his underwear. Loki bit her lip, eyes dragging over his hairless chest, the perfect curves of his muscles and slender waist. He rested one knee on the edge of the bed and pulled her pants off carefully, Loki lifting her butt to help. Then he was on top of her again, arms circled around her head on the mattress as he kissed her.

Loki made use of her hands, running them over the captain’s shoulders and neck. He was so _strong_ , flesh practically bursting out of his skin. She reached down to squeeze his ass, giggling to herself.

“What?” he half-smiled.

Loki considered Steve, his hair ruffled from her fingers, his lazy, content expression. She shook her head.

“Be silent and kiss me, Midgardian.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He trailed his lips over her collar bone, pressing them softly all over Loki’s shoulders. The god gasped and arched back at a hint of teeth, gripping the blond tighter but he’d already moved on to her lips. She clutched at the short strands of his hair, frustrated there wasn’t more to wrap her fingers in, dragging her nails over Steve’s scalp. He ran a hand behind her and hoisted her up enough to get her bra undone, Loki wiggling her arms out of the straps hurriedly. Steve turned his attentions to her chest, his hands big enough to almost hide them completely, his grip firm and comforting and _not enough_.

“More.”

“I love that you’re not shy.” The captain smirked, lowering his tongue to one nipple.

“Ought I to be?” Loki teased.

“God no.”

“Perhaps I should be more vocal then. Curse you impatiently in over a hundred languages, some older than your realm…demand that you pleasure me in another thousand, beg you not to stop, sing you sweet nothings from before the first Aesir king sat on his throne-”

 

Steve kissed Loki fiercely, thumbs digging in as his hands circled her waist. He pulled back, leaving her breathless. “I had no idea you were such a romantic.”

She giggled. “Well, I am a student of all magic, and there is much of ritual and enchantment in romance.”

Blue eyes stared down into hers seriously, an icy fire burning her even though Loki never felt the cold. Steve moved his fingers to her waistband, never breaking eye contact as he slid her underwear slowly down her thighs. She brought her legs to her chest to help him get them off, settling them back on the bed on either side of him. Loki inhaled sharply as a warm finger brushed her folds.

Steve’s hand brushed her shoulder reassuringly. “You okay?”

“Do not ask foolish questions.” She spluttered, though secretly she was nervous about what came next.

The human leaned in and kissed her, lips wet and so slow she couldn’t think of anything else. Then he touched her in earnest and Loki cried out, pushing her body into the caress. Steve’s fingertips danced along her flesh, spikes of desire like electric shocks making her muscles twitch as the god groaned. He dipped into her entrance shallow enough that she barely felt it, barely had time for her breath to hitch in her throat before he was spreading that wetness over her swollen clit, circling and stroking in a swirling, slippery mess.

Loki made to clutch at him and stopped herself, worried she’d hurt him. He was only human after all. Steve must have read the desperation in her eyes, in the tight curl of her fists. He reached his free hand out and took her wrist lightly, guiding her hand to his neck.

“You can’t break me.”

“I don’t care to test that.”

“I might not be Asgardian or Jotunn or anything sturdy like that, but I’m not a normal human either. I’ve jumped more storeys than I care to think about, landed hard and kept going. I got shot and almost drowned and pulled through. Pretty sure the worst you could do is dislocate something by yanking too hard, cos otherwise my bones are like goddamn steel.”

“Have you ever seen what I can do to steel?” Loki arched a brow.

Steve flicked his fingers against her impatiently and Loki growled low, grabbing at the skin under her hand.

“Loki, trust me. If there was any danger I wouldn’t be doing this at all.”

“Maybe you are a thrill seeker.”

“There’s probably some who’d tell you so, but I’m not completely stupid. Promise.”

He flashed her a war bonds smile, the ones they used on the trading cards and posters, and pressed hard against her button. Loki yelped, and while she was still distracted Steve slid past her entrance and into the slick, tight heat of her core.

The god froze and he frowned. “I’m not hurting you?”

“No. It is just – new.”

“Uncomfortable?”

“Let me get used to it for a moment. It is a very strange thing to experience from the other side.”

The blond obeyed, watching Loki’s face as she stayed motionless. It wasn’t long before the god nodded and he probed deeper, gently sliding against the slick walls.

“So you _did_ desire me that first night?” she smiled smugly.

“No. Not like that, like you were a sacrificial virgin. This though…when I can feel how much you want it, that’s a turn-on. Not the meek and unwilling version.”

“Are you certain you know no magic? For I find your words most – ah – captivating.” Loki bit her lip.

Steve chuckled. “I used to be an actor, you know. Pretended to punch Hitler every night.”

He drew his finger back up to her clit, stroking faster, and Loki clutched at the sheets as she writhed under him. Any levity dropped away as Steve pressed closer, his body touching Loki as much as possible, sweat starting to gather over their bare skin. Steve leaned down and nipped at the trickster’s neck, giving enough teeth to _just_ hurt. She howled, tugging at his arms as she came with a violent shake. Steve was sturdier than most, and it even managed to throw him a bit off balance. He moved his weight off Loki so he could study her face as she caught her breath.

“You okay?”

 

The god launched herself at him, throwing the captain flat on his back.

“I am more than okay, Steven.”

She moved to straddle his thighs, closing a hand over the bulge in his underwear.

“Do you particularly love these?”

“No?”

Loki ripped the fabric out of the way, fast enough to make Steve flinch before her hand touched him again, fingers wrapping around his erection. He sucked in a breath through pursed lips, willing himself to lie still. Loki gave it a few experimental caresses and Steve ran through his times tables – those dexterous hands were _very_ distracting. Then the prince lifted herself up, hovering above the head, and his attentions napped back to the present.

Loki looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were deep, dark in the dim light of the room like endless pits, her lips parted so appealing he couldn’t resist reaching up to run his thumb across them.

“Steven…”

“It’s okay. I gotcha.”

She nodded and lowered herself, the blond moving his hands to her waist to help. Loki’s motions became stilted as he slid into her, soft gasps making the immortal seem too vulnerable. Steve pushed upwards carefully until he was buried all the way, holding Loki steady as she braced herself against his chest.

He gave her time to adjust, remembering that this was all new for the god. Her long hair fell around their faces like a curtain separating them from the dark, and he stroked her cheek and kissed her.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad you came to stay.”

She laughed, loud and sincere in her surprise, and he groaned as her muscles twitched around him. Loki raised a brow devilishly and rolled her hips, Steve’s eyes rolling closed.

“No, no, dear – you must look at me.”

He wrenched them open with an effort to find her giving him the most coquettish expression he’d ever seen, and he’d been friends with both Starks _and_ Natasha. Steve growled, grabbing onto her thighs as she sped up, rocking against him with a definite rhythm now. He slid a hand around her hip, splaying his fingers over the small of her back.

“You got somethin’ to show me?” he quirked a brow.

Loki laughed again, and he felt like he could happily get used to the sound. She sped up, muscles pushing her on, breasts bouncing with the movement. Steve reached up to touch and she grabbed his hands, pinning them over his head. Loki gasped at the change in angle and Steve rebelled.

 

One moment she was on top, grinding herself down on the captain; the next he’d reversed their positions in a surprisingly bold move that never would have worked if she hadn’t been preoccupied. Steve plunged into her, his arms braced on the bed on either side of her neck, shoulders rolling like a wave of muscle. Loki cried out, pressing her knees against his sides and hooking her feet behind his hipbones, fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

This wasn’t how she’d imagined it. The few Asgardian men Loki found attractive had always seemed so boorish; even if she could have gone to them, she wouldn’t have wasted her time. But Steve was strong without being only strong; he was sweet without being only sweet. His touches had a reverent quality and yet she could feel the hunger there; he respected her but he wanted her and it was more arousing than any of her exploits with the Aesir ladies. _They_ didn’t make Loki feel special or comfortable or needed, like Steve might burst into flame if he didn’t have her. It was in his eyes when he stared down at her, and Loki couldn’t break the look because she might not get it back.

He switched his rhythm to long, slow strokes that seemed to fill her completely. Loki held on because she couldn’t do anything else, throwing herself on Steve’s mercy. He hugged her close, their bodies squished together, the bedframe complaining with loud creaks as he slammed it into the wall with each thrust. Loki could feel herself getting close but she didn’t want to fall over the edge because then they’d have to stop, and she wanted this feeling to go on forever.

But Steve was kissing her and they were both gasping and groaning and clutching at each other roughly, and she couldn’t stop it as the pressure built up and flooded her muscles and tendons, making her shudder and roll along with the waves. Steve frowned, eyes closing as he gave a long moan and emptied himself into her, arms straining to hold himself up.

He shifted slightly and she whimpered, the noise making him smile. He pulled out gently and slopped to the mattress beside her. Loki rolled over with a sigh, hugging the pillow as she let herself go limp. Her muscles were tired and weak but in a good way – a warm, tingly way. Steve turned onto his side, watching her with a silent smile.

“Can I help you?” she drawled.

“Just wanted to see how you are.”

“I’ll let you know when I can summon sentences again.”

“Really, huh? That good?”

“I would hit you with this pillow but frankly, I can’t be bothered.”

He laughed, shuffling closer and resting his hand on the curve of her waist, his thumb moving in small, light strokes. “I’m glad.”

“Are you? Are you truly pleased that this happened? I have been no friend to your world, Steve. If your fellow Avengers knew-”

“They aren’t my parents, Loki. I don’t need their approval. If Tony or the others found out, I’d just explain to them that you’re not the guy we met back then.”

“But they won’t find out.” She grumbled.

“Because you being here is a secret for your own protection, not because I’m ashamed.” He said so firmly she had to believe it.

Loki had a sudden urge to call Pepper and tell her how amazingly well things were turning out, but she clamped down on it. “What happens now?”

Steve stuck his bottom lip out. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t. Your brother’s gotta come back eventually but I’m not sure I’m a short term fling kinda guy.”

She sucked in a breath. “You…have feelings for me?”

“Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious.” He wriggled closer.

“Steven…I am a prisoner. My sentence is life in Odin’s dungeons. There is no future in that.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, “But I also believe that a lot can change in a very short time. If Thor ever shows up to get you, I’ll tell him how different you are, and maybe that will count for something. Or maybe Odin will change his mind, or die. I’m sure Thor would release you even if he didn’t take the throne himself.”

“These things you speak of could happen long after your death. Time moves differently for the Aesir. You should not wait alone for something that might never be.”

“How about this – we won’t think about it right now, ‘kay? Let’s just enjoy the afterglow and not get ahead of ourselves.”

“We can’t pretend it will go away.”

“And we won’t, but we’ll discuss it tomorrow. Right now I just wanna be with you.”

Loki smiled. “I think I can agree to that.”

She curled closer into the crook of Steve’s arms and rested her head on his shoulder. It might not last long, but if she had to go back to Asgard she was damn sure taking this memory with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke first, his body telling him it was time for his usual run. He decided he really wasn’t in the mood though, especially if it involved leaving behind the very naked and totally gorgeous god sprawled over his pillows, a tiny bit of drool gathered on Loki’s lip. Steve smiled and kissed her hair, getting up to pour himself a glass of water. But when he got to the kitchen there were two covered plates on the counter. Steve lifted one of the lids and found a full cooked meal, bacon and eggs with tomato, hash browns and spinach.

“’Bout time, Stevie.”

He looked up at his friend sprawled over the couch with a book and a devilish smile. Steve scowled.

“What are you doing here?”

“I let myself in to Loki-sit like every other day, only this time you weren’t up,” he waggled his brows with a suggestive look at Steve’s crotch, “Or maybe you were.”

“And you made breakfast?”

“I figured you’d both need the energy. My congratulations, punk – that’s one hot alien.”

Steve quirked a brow suspiciously. “Did you look in the bedroom?”

“Course. I had to make sure nothing had happened, since you’d broken your routine. It was the neighbourly thing to do.”

“Uh huh.”

“And if I perved a bit while I was there…well, I was surprised, that’s all. Took me a second to process.”

Steve rolled his eyes in disgust. “Get out before I throw something at you.”

“And here I thought getting your rocks off would put you in a better mood,” Bucky jumped up with a smirk, “Have fun, kiddo.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for breakfast.”

The apartment door closed behind him. Steve shook his head, getting his glass of water and juggling the plates until he could carry it all to the bedroom. He managed to smack his elbow into the door as he passed, cursing under his breath. Loki sat up, lifting her head sleepily.

“Steven?”

“Ah, sorry. I don’t mean to wake you.”

“Is that breakfast?”

“Yes.”

Loki stretched out her hands and made a childish grasping gesture. “Bring it to me. I am _famished_.”

Steve chuckled and set the plates on the bed, pushing them towards the god as he climbed in and got comfortable. Loki immediately started on the bacon, moaning appreciatively as she chewed.

“Good morning.” Steve smiled, leaning over to kiss her nose.

“Good morrow to you.” Loki winked, taking another bite.

“Is it good?” he nodded at her plate as he cut off a piece of hash brown.

“Excellent. How did you sneak off without me noticing? I must have been more worn out than I thought.”

“I didn’t. Bucky made it.”

Loki raised a brow. “Ah.”

“He seems to find the whole thing hilarious.” Steve snorted, shaking his head as he ate.

“He is merely proud of you for embracing your animal instincts at last.” Loki smirked.

“Well if he thinks I’m gonna put up with his teasing-”

“He’s right, because your current mood is too good to be angry with him.” She reached over and stroked his cheek.

“Yeah,” he ducked his head, grinning guiltily, “I can’t help it.”

“Oh no, don’t be embarrassed. No one could blame you.”

Steve laughed. “Someone’s pretty confident in their ability to uh, cheer me up.”

“ _Someone_ remembers the noises you made last night. Vividly.”

Steve paused, fork hovering over his plate as he looked Loki over, biting his lip. She was still naked, the sheet tucked under her arms to cover her.

“Wanna remind me?”

“Now?” the god laughed.

“I feel my good mood slipping.”

“You do not.”

“Do you care about my thin excuses?”

She took a shuddery breath. “Not really.”

Steve took her plate, sliding both onto the bedside table as Loki catapulted herself into his lap. He curled his arms around her waist as their lips connected, falling back onto the mattress.

“What about breakfast?” he chuckled.

“Later.”

 

Sometime later, when they were both sprawled over the bed in a lazy half-tangle of limbs and Loki had eaten the contents of both plates with her fingers, the god sat up.

“I need to bathe.”

“Yeah, all that bacon grease is slippery.”

“Hush, you. It’s your fault for trying to steal it anyway.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Trying to stop you eating _my_ bacon is stealing?”

Loki arched a brow and Steve laughed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I should have known you needed it more, with your supernatural stomach.”

“I would punish you mercilessly for your impudence, but then we would both be covered in grease and that is a step backwards.”

She got up and headed for the bathroom, stopping when Steve followed.

“Can I help you?”

“What, you don’t wanna share?”

“The hot water?” Loki smirked, “Not particularly.”

Steve made a sad face and the god sighed.

“But then again, it will give me more time to ogle you in this naked perfection. And you can scrub my back while you’re there.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Loki turned the water on and climbed in, Steve’s brows shooting up.

“Isn’t that cold?”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Because you’re used to bathing in streams and waterfalls and shit, or because you’re Jotunn?”

“Both.” Loki pressed her lips together tightly.

Steve decided to risk it, stepping in next to her. It wasn’t that bad, just warming up. He ran a hand down Loki’s back.

“You know you can talk to me, right? About all that stuff.”

“What else have we been doing since I got here?”

“You talk about Odin and Thor and the guy we won’t name, sure, and lots about how it affected you when you first found out you were adopted. But you haven’t said much about how you feel now.”

“I am shifting form,” Loki shrugged, “Is that not a kind of acceptance?”

“It’s great, actually. You said that was a Jotunn thing.”

“Yes. They are fluid in their gender, and some couples are known to take turns bearing children. Truthfully Steven, I am not much of a frost giant at all – I was left to die because I was a runt. The Jotnar are usually twice my height. The only outward sign I am not Aesir is hidden by Odin’s illusion.”

“What do you look like underneath?”

Loki scowled. “Why must you bother me with a million questions? We are barely out of bed.”

“Cos I’m curious, and cos there’s no one else around to ask.”

The god huffed. “I am blue.”

“Blue?” Steve raised a brow, as if waiting for more.

“Yes. Just blue. Nothing terribly special about it,” she frowned at him, “Why should you care so much anyway?”

“If I’m interested in someone, I’m interested in all of them. Even the bits they don’t like.”

“Well I can’t show you, so you will have to use your imagination.”

“Can I see you change form?”

The trickster looked away, the water running down her face while Steve held his breath. He didn’t want to overstep and push when this was all so new, but he wasn’t going to tiptoe around shit either – it wasn’t his style.

Instead of answering, Loki met his gaze steadily and did something with the muscles in her neck that he didn’t quite understand. She grew taller and broader across the shoulders, chest and hips flattening into a waifish but toned torso. Her features hardened into the sharp angles he was used to, hair getting a bit shorter and thinner and straighter. And then it was like Loki was never female, watching Steve with a worried twist to his mouth.

“That’s amazing.”

“I suppose it would be, for a Midgardian.”

“No seriously, who else can do that?”

“Well, all the other Jotnar for a start,” Loki laughed, “You are a strange human.”

Steve grinned and kissed him. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind it.”

“Oh?” Steve tugged the god flush against him.

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the soap, slapping it into his hand. “Are you washing my back or not?”

 

Clean, dry and (mostly) clothed, they fell onto the couch together while old Buster Keaton films ran quietly on the TV. Steve had his arm over his head and Loki started playing with his fingers, jiggling his leg against the couch.

“Are we going to talk about things?” the blond asked quietly.

“What things?”

“Thor coming back.”

Loki grimaced but sighed. “I suppose we should.”

“How much longer do you think he’ll be?”

“I would guess-”

“No, you know what? I changed my mind. I don’t wanna know. I don’t want some countdown hanging over our heads.”

Loki gave him a bemused smile. “Some would say you were in denial, Captain Rogers.”

“I’m not ignoring the facts, I just want a chance to enjoy this while it lasts without constantly worrying.”

“Do you think either of us is the type who can stop worrying about outcomes and possibilities?”

“Not really.”

He laughed. “Then we are doomed.”

“At least we’re doomed together. I’d feel real stupid if it was just me.” Steve cupped his cheek, thumb caressing Loki’s chin.

“I suppose I would feel foolish if you had not returned my advances last night.”

“Why do you think I never made a move? I was terrified.”

“Liar. You were being gallant.”

“I’m not lying!”

“I, sir, am an expert in the subject. If you can face charging armies, I cannot imagine you were frightened by my currently harmless state. Thus, lying.”

“You can’t actually tell when people are lying, can you?”

“Why, planning to step out on me?” Loki teased.

“No, more worried about you catching me drinking from the carton or something. I have some, um, bachelor’s habits.”

“I could not care less if you are untidy, since this is not my apartment.”

“Charming.”

“And in answer to your question, if I could tell a lie when I hear it through some divine power Odin’s ruse would have fallen over before I was even fifty, let alone a thousand.”

Steve smiled, tickling Loki’s palm lightly with the tips of his fingers. “It’s kinda weird you count in Earth years, since time moves differently in Asgard.”

“I am putting it in terms you can fathom.”

“Or you princely types are just super pompous and a thousand sounds better than what, twenty-five?” the blond stuck his tongue out.

“And did you not recently celebrate your ninety-fifth birthday?”

“Point taken. That wasn’t my idea though. Tony and Pepper get really excited about throwing parties, and then Bucky got involved, and it got kinda outta hand.”

“How out of hand?”

He shuddered. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Well if you won’t tell me, I can always ask Sergeant Barnes-”

“No! Jesus, I’ll – it started with the goat, okay?”

 

They spent the rest of the day just wallowing in each other’s presence on the couch, Loki sprawled half over Steve’s lap like a cat as they watched all the films he loved back before the war. When it started to get dark the captain nudged Loki.

“We should invite Bucky over for dinner.”

“Must we? Sergeant Barnes is amiable enough but I don’t feel like sharing you.”

“He plays tough but he’s still not great on his own for long periods of time. He starts remembering, and…well I’d feel better if we checked in.”

“Very well. I shall inform him of your invitation.”

The god peeled himself off Steve and stood, sauntering towards the door.

“Try not to surprise him,” the blond called, “He doesn’t react too well.”

“I can handle one jumpy warrior, my dear.”

He opened the door and crossed the hall to knock on Bucky’s, waiting to one side of the frame just in case. Loki would recover from a bullet wound quickly, but they weren’t pleasant.

The door was yanked open, a knife held against Bucky’s forearm. His posture relaxed as soon as he recognised Loki. “What’s up?”

“Steven is preparing dinner for us.”

“Oh. Cool,” he broke into a smile, “I figured you guys would want your privacy.”

“The less said about that, the better.”

He chuckled. “Alright.”

Bucky closed his apartment door and followed Loki across into Steve’s, playing with his knife. The captain was in the kitchen prepping a couple of big steaks, and Loki gravitated towards him like a dandelion seed, drifting over almost absentmindedly. Bucky jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions, grabbing the TV remote.

“Can I be of assistance?” Loki asked quietly.

“You can wash some lettuce for the salad.”

Loki squeezed his butt, startling a yelp out of the human, and went to the fridge. Bucky shook his head and laughed.

“Look at the two of you. You’re adorable.”

“Shut up, Buck.”

“What? I’m sayin’ it’s sweet.”

“You want a steak or not?” Steve pointed with his knife, “Cos I can change my mind about feeding ya.”

“You won’t though. We’re family.”

Steve grumbled under his breath.

“Hey Loki, you wanna hear all my best stories about Stevie being a reckless little idiot?”

“Buck!”

“I’d love to.” The god smirked.

“You call this family? Traitor.”

“Families embarrass each other in front of their dates.”

“Yeah, well I’ll remember you said that next time you’re chattin’ up a dame.”

“Go ahead. I don’t have any embarrassing stories.”

“Bullshit you don’t.”

Bucky placed the hilt of the knife against his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, what would you tell them first? How I killed a bunch of HYDRA Nazis and became a war hero, or how I’m an amazing dancer? Or maybe how I used to regularly save Captain America’s scrawny ass. Geez, that would be terrible for me, huh?”

Steve rolled his eyes and turned the stove on. “Wiseass.”

Bucky grinned at him, snickering under his breath. “Loki, you ever heard of a place called Coney Island?”

*****

Steve woke up curled around the smaller man, soft dawn light playing across his ivory skin. The Midgardian stuck his nose in Loki’s hair and inhaled the sweet shampoo smell, and the slightly heavier one underneath that belonged to the god himself. He liked to imagine that if Loki had his powers, he’d smell like magic and the scorched edges of the universe, and stardust, and mystical pathways.

Steve slowly moved backwards, easing his arms away as he tried to sit up. In a flash Loki spun and clamped onto him.

“Where are you going?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was going for a jog.”

The trickster pouted. “You are going to leave me alone and cold in your bed?”

“Loki, it’s the middle of summer. It’s not cold.”

“Still. Think what would happen if I was attacked while you were out.”

“Buck’s here, same as always. He can take care of you just as well as I can.”

“Still,” Loki sat up, stroking a hand down Steve’s chest, “Think what _could_ happen if you stayed.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm,” Loki nodded, cupping the blond’s crotch in his hand, “I would be very grateful for the company.”

“How grateful?”

The god moved between his legs, leaning down to kiss a line down the middle of Steve’s chest. Loki’s lips drifted down over his abdomen and Steve gasped.

“Wow. That’s uh, that’s a pretty convincing argument.”

“I am excellent at rhetoric.” Loki smirked.

“Okay. I guess I can skip today.” He groaned as the liesmith’s mouth sunk back onto his shaft.

Steve tried again the next morning but after he caved to Loki’s advances in thirty seconds he gave up jogging altogether, choosing instead to stay in bed and go for walks together after lunch at what Loki deemed a more civilised time. It was nice, strolling along in the sunshine holding hands like any normal couple. Loki wasn’t always great at knowing how to be couple-y in public, but Steve got that he hadn’t had much experience around functional relationships so he let it slide.

They were at Prospect Park late one afternoon, sitting on Steve’s picnic rugs under the shade of the trees and watching people pass. Loki had decided it was too nice for trousers and shifted form so she could wear a very floaty pale blue dress, her hair piled up on her head a little messily, and Steve thought she looked much more beautiful with that touch of disarray than in her carefully arranged Asgardian robes.

“What are you thinking about?” he plucked a blade of grass and tickled her neck with it.

“I am thinking I feel sorry for Peggy.”

“Why?” Steve frowned, a bit alarmed.

“Because she never got to have you. I feel almost guilty.”

“She had a life instead,” he shrugged, “Maybe not the one either of us was hoping for during the war, but a good one. She’s happy.”

“You said she is sick?”

“She forgets things. Who can blame her? She’s almost a hundred. I took Buck to see her when he was first feeling up to people, and she didn’t even recognise him.”

“It is unfortunate.”

He shrugged. “That’s what happens to humans. We get old. Our bodies break down.”

“Not yours though.” Loki stroked him leg.

“Not yet, anyway.”

“Did Erskine have a theory about how his serum would affect the aging process?”

“It certain helps with cell regeneration, since I heal so much faster. And I can’t get sick like I used to. So I guess…I guess I won’t change physically. Maybe I can’t die of old age.”

“You’ve never thought about it before?” Loki rolled over to look at him.

“I was in a war. I kinda expected to die before it became an issue. And when I woke up I was reluctant to let anyone at SHIELD examine me, just in case they got ideas about making more super soldiers. It didn’t go so well for Dr Banner.”

“If I had my magic, I might be able to tell you.”

“But you don’t.” Steve said softly.

Loki smiled ruefully. “Indeed.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Of course. I have had it so long it feels as though I try to breathe and cannot get any air. I reach out to do things, simple spells I never thought about, and then I am reminded of my fate.”

“That sounds pretty awful.”

“As if someone cut off one of your limbs. No offence to Sergeant Barnes – his prosthesis is quite impressive.”

“You can call him Bucky, ya know.”

Loki screwed up her face. “Perhaps I could manage James, but Bucky? It sounds ridiculous.”

“When’s that dignity ever done you any good?” Steve nudged her affectionately.

“I may not have my magic nor my freddom, but I am still a prince and I will not be calling anyone _Bucky_.”

“We’ll see.”

 

Loki had just finished brushing his teeth when Steve suddenly appeared in the mirror behind him, wrapping his arms around the god’s waist and nuzzling into his neck.

“You look so hot in that robe, honey.”

“You think so?” he said coyly.

“Oh yeah.”

“Does it give you ideas?”

Steve grabbed his hips and jerked him around, pushing Loki back against the counter as he kissed him. The Jotunn giggled, ducking his head out of easy reach.

“I enjoy the way you let your actions speak for you.”

“Then let’s continue the conversation.”

Steve lifted him onto the benchtop next to the sink, stepping flush against Loki and coiling his hands in the god’s hair. He kissed him rough enough to nip his lip, and Loki looked shocked for a second, the expression twisting into something more challenging.

“You want me, _captain?_ ” his tongue rolled over the word obscenely.

Steve huffed and ripped Loki’s robe open, sliding a hand in to grab his ass as he attacked his mouth. Loki gave back as good as he got, unleashing a series of biting kisses that always fell just short of too painful. Steve clutched at the other man’s shaft, tugging him quickly to arousal. The god retaliated in kind, shoving the blond’s pyjama pants down and closing his fingers over Steve’s growing erection. He thrust into the grip, catching Loki’s earlobe between his teeth. The god snarled like a jungle cat and raked his nails down Steve’s chest, digging in to pull him closer. Steve swore, rutting against Loki’s thigh as he pressed his hand against his shoulder blade hard enough to break a lesser person.

“Take me.” Loki mouthed against his cheek.

Steve yanked open a drawer, feeling around without looking, rattling things until his hand closed on the right tube. He fumbled the cap off and squirted it onto his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching between Loki’s legs. He froze, forcing the god to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure? We can do this another way – I don’t mind if you wanna be the-”

“Steven, I asked you to take me. Are you going to disappoint me?”

“Never.”

He circled Loki’s entrance carefully, the lube slick and cold against his skin (though he guessed it wasn’t cold for Loki). The other man leaned back to give him better access, mouth falling open with a pant as Steve dipped his fingertip the tiniest bit into him.

“More.”

Steve thrust upwards, slow enough to give Loki a chance to adjust. He hissed a little, and fidgeted from side to side on the counter, but when Steve tried to pull away the god grabbed his wrist and pushed his fingers deeper.

“Neither of us is particularly fragile, darling,” he gasped out, “Do stop treating me like glass and _take me_.”

“I don’t wanna-”

“You won’t.”

Steve clenched his jaw and squirted another handful out of the tube, slicking himself up. He pressed the head against Loki and cupped the base of his skull in his gooey hand as he drove forwards. The god keened, high and sharp in a note that went straight to Steve’s balls with a twinge, and he thrust in further. Loki clung to his shoulders, angling himself to slide down on the next push, and then Steve was buried all the way and staring blindly at his own reflection past the trickster’s head in disbelief.

Loki tapped his ass impatiently with a foot and Steve started moving, levering their bodies together, bare chests touching as their flesh collided with an absurd amount of noise that echoed off the tiles to become even louder. Loki’s breath was deafening in Steve’s ear, sighs and grunts in time with the blond’s thrusts. He seized the god’s hips and slammed into him, pushing him back against the sink, Loki’s hand scrambling at the wall for something to hold onto. His fingers caught on the edge of a tile and ripped it right off, the piece falling with a crash.

“Baby.” Steve tutted.

“Hush.” Loki dug his fingers into the exposed plaster, breaking through to the cavity as he cried out.

He wriggled his other hand through the tiny gap between them and grabbed Steve’s balls, squeezing hard enough to make the human cry out and smash his fist into the mirror. It shattered like a spider web behind Loki’s head, bits littering the counter. The Jotunn grabbed Steve’s wounded hand and held it to his mouth, tongue lashing over the cuts, blood smeared over his chin. His lips were bright red and open, and Steve couldn’t stop himself leaning in for another kiss. There was something beautiful about the moment that went beyond appearances; Loki was broken and Steve had battle scars and neither of them cared how messy it got.

“Loki.” He said, and realised this person was nothing like the one in New York, not even in looks.

The god’s eyelids flutter like he wanted to say something, but then he stiffened and the expression was lost. “Take me.”

Steve bent his head and curled his hips, blood running down his knuckles onto Loki’s thigh.

 

“How’s your pretzel?” Steve asked.

Loki nodded, swallowing his mouthful. “It has a similar consistency to Asgardian bread. I do not dislike it.”

They passed a building covered in scaffolding, the noise of the workmen forcing a pause in conversation. They were both dressed casually today in jackets and jeans, Steve trying to hide his face behind sunglasses and a hat. Apparently it wasn’t enough though, because as they reached a quiet section of the street two girls started staring at them, whispering to each other. Loki frowned but Steve didn’t seem to notice until one of them shoved the other and they both bounded into the two men’s path.

“Hi,” the perky brunette said, “Um, are you Steve Rogers?”

He smiled. “That’s me.”

“Oh my god! I told you so.” Her friend squeaked, a short blonde with a Captain America pin on her satchel.

“You are like, our favourite superhero. Can we get your autograph?” the brunette thrust a notebook and pen at him.

“My pleasure.”

Loki considered the girls as Steve signed. They were young, about the age of Jane Foster’s assistant, and very giggly as they doted on Steve. He joked around with them, slipping into his public persona as naturally as falling off a log, and the girls stared with bright-eyed excitement.

Something ugly stirred in the pit of Loki’s stomach. It wasn’t the feeling he’d had when he was overlooked in the past; everyone had always given Thor their attention, and he was very familiar with how it felt to be ignored. This was different. This was an irrational urge to push them away and hurry Steve back to the apartment.

“Can we get a photo with you?”

“Sure. Lokes, would you mind?”

“Of course not.” He tossed away his empty pretzel paper and took the girl’s phone.

They huddled in close on either side of Steve and he put his arms around their shoulders, and Loki wanted to punch something. Instead he lined up the trio on the screen and pressed the button, handing it back with a forced smile that didn’t show any teeth.

“See ya girls.” Steve threw them a salute, and they giggled and waved, examining the photo excitedly.

Loki was quiet for a couple of blocks afterwards, drawing in on himself without meaning to. Steve reached out to take his hand and he stuck his lip out sulkily, folding his arms over his chest.

“You okay?”

“Just fine.”

“Cos you don’t seem fine,” Steve raised a brow, “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing. What could there possibly be to bother me?”

The blond sighed and stopped. He looked around to check no one was watching and pushed Loki back into a doorway, crowding in close.

“Loki, tell me what’s going on. Talk to me.”

His voice was so low and warm and Loki couldn’t resist, fidgeting uncomfortably as he spat the words out.

“Those girls. The number of Midgardian females who desire you, and wear your image. I fear I must fight to keep you.”

“What? They were just fans. I’m used to that. It’s part of the gig.”

“But they _wanted_ you.” Loki’s eyes flashed.

“I didn’t want them, so why does it matter?”

“It matters. If I had been in my female form, they might perhaps not have been so blatant about it, but I still do not enjoy watching them fawn all over you.”

“You don’t trust me?” Steve said, sounding hurt.

“You are too nice. You will not discourage them.”

“I’m not gonna take them home either. Loki, you think I haven’t noticed the way other guys look at you when we’re out together? Even Sam thought you were cute, and I never once thought you might be interested in someone else.”

“Have you ever slept with a fan?” Loki held his chin up.

Steve looked embarrassed. “Uh, I’ve been with a couple of girls since I woke up. They knew who I was but I wouldn’t say that made them fans. And I never hit on any of the young girls.”

“What about James?”

“What about him?” Steve’s brows shot up.

“Were you and he ever lovers?”

“God no! Geez, Buck’s like my brother. Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know. You’re very close, you were at war together. I know what the Allfather’s warriors do the night before a raid, when they fear the dark and the oncoming battle.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, Loki - nothing ever happened with me and Buck, and nothing’s gonna happen with me and any one while I’m with you. I’m not that kinda guy.”

Loki rested his head back against the wall. “How can I take your assurances in good faith?”

“Well first off, we spend all our time together, so when would I have a chance to sneak around behind your back? And secondly, I thought you were with me cos I wouldn’t do that sort of thing.”

“You’re right,” the god rubbed a hand over his arm, “I apologise. I may have overreacted.”

“A bit.” Steve snorted.

“But seeing how the common folk adore you…you could have anyone you chose. I suppose I wondered what I have that would entice you to continue to choose me.”

Steve cupped his hand around Loki’s jaw and kissed him, and it wasn’t tender or sappy at all.

“I didn’t _choose you_ like it was a vacancy I needed filled and you were the best candidate on hand,” he said, voice gruff, “I like you, Loki. I like talking to you, I like the person you can be when you’re not being an ass, and I think you’re fucking sexy. So I’m not looking for anyone else. Does that satisfy you?”

“It does.” The god said meekly.

“Okay.”

Steve took his hand and this time Loki held on, and they started back down the sidewalk.

 

“You should invite Pepper over.”

Steve looked up from his book. They were lying in bed, both reading, and it was gloriously lazy for a weekday. “Why?”

Loki snorted, rolling closer. “Are you suddenly averse to her company?”

“No, just curious why you’d suggest it.”

“I like her. And I like having a woman around to discuss things pertinent to my female form, and I think we’d have fun.”

“Okay,” Steve shrugged, “I’ll invite her for dinner.”

“Good. I’ll cook.”

“If you think that’s wise.” The blond smirked.

“I can cook!” Loki protested.

“I’m not touchin’ that. Should we ask Bucky too?”

“Certainly. Dinner for four. It is not such a challenge.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great.”

*****

Pepper knocked, adjusting her grip on her handbag as she waited. Steve opened the door cheerfully.

“Hey Pepper.”

“Hey Cap.” She kissed his cheek, attempting to hug him despite the height difference.

“Come in.”

“Something smells good.” The redhead set her purse on the coffee table.

Loki wiped her hands on her apron, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Thank you. I am making pasta bake with salad, and New York cheesecake for dessert.”

“Yum! Wow, you went all out.”

Bucky walked in with a paper bag under one arm, setting it on the table and taking out a couple of bottles of wine. “Evenin’ Miss Potts.”

“Hey Bucky. Good to see you again.”

“You too. You’re lookin’ swell.”

“Shall I get some glasses?” Steve asked.

“Dinner won’t be too much longer.” Loki called.

Pepper took her jacket off and hung it over a chair. “Can I help at all, Louise?”

The god smiled. “No, no, you sit down and have a drink.”

Steve poured, handing out glasses and taking Loki’s to her in the kitchen. He leaned in by her shoulder.

“Sure I can’t help?”

“I’m fine,” she kissed his cheek, “Go entertain your guests.”

“So Pepper, how’s Stark?” Bucky toyed with his wine, tipping it at angles so that it sloshed near the rim but never spilled.

“Tony’s doing really well finding homes for lots of ex-SHIELD agents, places in the company or through his military contacts.”

“It’s good of him to help them. He never liked SHIELD much in my experience.” Steve joined them.

“He never liked Fury, and Fury’s methods. But his father helped found the agency so I think he feels obligated to clean up the mess on his behalf.”

“I thought Stark hated his father.” Bucky frowned.

Pepper pressed her lips together in a wry smile. “He’s had to re-evaluate some of his opinions these last few years, and I think if Howard was still alive their relationship would be very different. Steve tells me you knew Howard. What did you think of him?”

“Jumped-up little smartass with a pretty face. I liked him.” Bucky drawled, making Steve snort into his glass.

“A lot like Tony then.” Pepper grinned.

“Probably. ‘Cept your boy was born with the benefits of Howard’s money, whereas _his_ parents were working stiffs like ours.”

“I don’t think that money’s done Tony as many favours-” she started.

Bucky held up his hand, the light glistening along the silver edge. “I’m not a class warrior, miss. I got no problem with Tony or anyone born in his situation. Stevie and I used to fight to get by, scraping our pennies together, but that was just the roll of the dice and we managed to make something decent out of it. Stark got dealt a better hand but he hasn’t wasted it either. He helps people. That’s more important than how many houses a person owns.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve seen enough rich people to know being rich causes as many problems as bein’ poor. I’m just sayin’ Tony and Howard had different starts in life, and it makes you grow up different too.”

“Actually Buck, I think Tony grew into the man Howard always pretended to be,” Steve said, “He wanted that sense of prestige and entitlement that comes with being born upper-class, and Tony has it. All the posturing Tony did back in his wilder days because he could get away with it? It’s the same shit Howard used to do because he wanted to create an image, that he was born and bred to that kind of behaviour.”

“So you’re saying young Tony and young Howard were basically the same guy?” Pepper raised a brow at him.

“With very different motivations, but yeah. Howard consciously behaved a certain way to look like it was natural, but for Tony it was.”

“That is hilarious, because Tony always used to say his dad would have been appalled at his rebel party animal behaviour. You guys got any anecdotes I can take home?” she smiled, tone teasing.

Bucky winked. “I can jot down a few.”

“Buck, nobody wants to hear about their dad getting his leg over with every actress, dancer and socialite in Manhattan.” Steve snickered.

“And London.”

“And Paris, for the couple of weeks we were there.”

“Right,” Bucky shook his head, “No one wants to hear that.”

 

Loki placed a large baking dish on the table. “Dinner’s ready.”

They took their seats as she brought over an enormous bowl of salad. Steve grabbed Loki’s hand under the table.

“It smells amazing, babe.”

“You have not even tasted it yet.” She admonished.

“I don’t need to – super sense,” he tapped his nose, “I can already tell it’s gonna be great.”

“Shut up and serve, idiot.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve stuck his tongue out because he couldn’t reach to punch him in the arm, and served up for himself and Loki before passing the spoon to Pepper.

“So how is everything?” the redhead glanced at Loki, “You seem to be pretty settled in.”

“We are getting along. Steven insists on watching his ridiculous car shows, but I struggle through somehow.”

“They’re not ridiculous!” he protested, “They’re funny.”

“I hear ya.” Bucky nodded.

“You two just like them because they remind you of traipsing through the wilderness blowing things up.” Loki scoffed.

“Hey,” Bucky pointed his fork, “Those were good times.”

They kept the conversation light and focused on the boys, since Pepper still thought Loki was in witness protection and the truth was about a hundred times more awkward. They told a lot of stories about Howard and the SSR, and how they used to stay entertained when they were travelling with the Howling Commandos.

Bucky sat back, rubbing his stomach as Steve collected the empty plates. “Should we play a game?”

“Cheesecake!” Loki frowned.

“After cheesecake. Charades or something.”

“I’m not sure Louise is a charades kinda person.” Steve bit his lip.

“Exactly. We’ll win.” Bucky grinned.

“That doesn’t sound like much fun for me.” Loki glowered at him.

“Ask me if I care. Go on, it’ll be funny.”

“Be nice,” Steve shook his head, “Hon, you wanna cut this cake?”

Loki went to help and Pepper topped up Bucky’s glass. “What can we play that’s not charades? I have to admit, I’m not much of a performer.”

“Cards?” the brunette suggested.

“No, cos you always win at that too.”

“Well why doesn’t Louise pick something then?”

Loki carried a couple of slices of cake over with a thoughtful frown. “How about Pictionary? I, of course, will be on Steven’s team.”

“Do we look like idiots?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Do you really want me to answer that?’ the god drawled, “Not you Pepper, obviously.”

“Thanks.”

“I know,” Steve interjected, “Monopoly.”

“Nooooo!” Pepper and Bucky said at the same time.

“What about that Catan game you taught me?” Loki said.

“Any objections?” the blond spread his arms.

“Fine with me.” Pepper shrugged.

“Buck?”

The ex-assassin snorted. “Sure, why the hell not?”

 

Bucky stared at the board in dismay, mouth agape as he watched Loki place another settlement. “How are you so damn good at this?”

“Come, sergeant. Have you forgotten all you knew of strategy during the war?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“He was only a sergeant anyway, right?” Steve winked as he picked up the dice, “I did all the thinking.”

“I preferred it that way. Then you get all the blame when shit goes wrong.”

“Which was never.”

“Thanks to me.”

“Uh, there were a couple other guys around doing stuff too ya know.” He rolled his turn, shaking his head with a sneer.

“Boys,” Pepper interrupted, “You are all missing the point, which is that I am about to win.”

She placed her resources on the piles and swapped a settlement for a city, then sat back with a very smug smile as Bucky gave an offended scoff.

“I don’t believe this. Next time we’re playing charades.”

“Speaking of which, we should do this again.” The redhead stood.

“Yeah. It was fun.” Steve nodded.

“I’ll tell Tony you guys have to come over sometime. If that’s okay.” She threw a look at Loki.

“We’ll see how things pan out,” the captain gave a tight smile, “I’ll walk you down to the car.”

“Nah, I’ll do it,” Bucky got up, “I’m gonna hit the hay anyway. Night kids.”

“Good night.”

“Thanks for dinner, Louise. It was delicious.” Pepper leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“It was nothing. We shall see you soon.”

They left, Loki starting to pack up the game pieces before the door had even closed. Steve grabbed her hand to stop her, sitting on the arm of her chair.

“Hey you.”

“Hello.”

“I had a really great time tonight.”

“I’m glad.”

“And you were amazing. The way you were so open and considerate with everybody…it was really nice, Loki.”

“I am capable of being nice.” The trickster bristled.

“I know you are, but it’s usually limited to just me.”

“True enough. But I like Pepper, and James is tolerable when he is not making jokes at my expense.”

Steve ran his hand along Loki’s jaw. “I can’t believe my life sometimes.”

“Oh? I would assume the existence of other realms and peoples would astound anyone.”

“No, dork, I meant you. I can’t believe that after all the shit that happened in the past we got together, and you’re actually this great person under everything and you make me feel…”

Loki placed her hand over his. “How do I make you feel?”

“Hopeful.”

She gave him an almost sympathetic look and nuzzled into his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“That makes two of us then.”

*****

Steve hopped out of the shower first, leaving Loki to wash her long hair and ambling into the kitchen with a whistle. He started making coffee, taking down the cups and trying to find a clean spoon. There was a blinding white flash and a sharp scent of something like smoke or ozone, and there was a giant blond standing in his lounge room.

Steve clutched his towel around his middle, brandishing his teaspoon. “Why does this keep happening!”

Thor had the good grace to blush. “Apologies, Steven. I did not know it was a bad time.”

The human sighed, throwing his weapon on the counter. “It’s not. I’m glad you’re okay. We were starting to worry.”

“Indeed, my plan took longer to set in action than I had hoped. Odin’s enemies were cautious, but in the end their hunger for power and glory was too great to contain.”

“So it’s over? You guys won?”

“Indeed. The threat to the crown has been eliminated.”

Steve blanched. “So you’re here to take Loki back.”

“Of course. You have done me a great favour, tolerating his presence for so long.”

The apartment door flew open and Bucky rolled in with his gun. “Steve?”

“It’s cool Buck, just Thor.”

“Oh,” the brunette stood, “Hey.”

“Greetings, Barnes.”

Bucky glanced at Steve’s dejected expression and almost visibly winced. “Uh, I’ll handle refreshments for everybody. Or I could just leave?”

“Thanks Buck. I’ll come see you later, maybe.”

“Alright. Nice to remake our acquaintance.” He tossed a wave at Thor.

“I am once again glad you did not shoot me.”

“Yeah, I’m a swell guy.” He pulled the door closed behind him.

“Thor,” Steve started hesitantly, “There are some things we need to talk about…”

“Heimdall mentioned you and my brother seemed to be getting along well. I am delighted to hear it; have you made much progress with his demeanour? I try to converse with him but I am at least half a foe in his eyes, so it never yields much of a result.”

The captain stared at him wordlessly for a minute, long enough that Thor frowned.

“I think this will go better if everyone’s present. Loki, could you come in here? We’ve got company.” He yelled.

The bedroom door opened and the god came out wrapped in a satin dressing gown, still drying her hair. “What manner of company?”

She stopped when she saw Thor, clutching the towel in her hands.

“Brother.” She breathed shakily.

“Loki? You….are not yourself.”

The trickster was getting paler by the second, and Steve dived in to save her. “Loki’s more comfortable being able to switch between male and female according to his mood. I told him to go for it.”

“Oh. I haven’t seen you like that in an age.”

Loki drew herself up. “I didn’t think there any great danger of dishonouring Odin’s house anymore, since everyone hates me anyway.”

Steve gave her a disapproving look. “Thor, we have to talk to you about Loki going back. Can we all sit down?”

The blond’s frown deepened but he made his way to the couch Steve indicated. “What is there to discuss, Steven? He is to be returned to his prison – those were the terms by which Odin agreed to release him into my care, and by which you agreed to take him into yours.”

Steve took his own seat, the mischief god staying close. “I did agree to it, yeah. But things have gotten a little more complicated while you were away.”

“Explain it to me.”

Steve took a breath. The only thing to do was man up, even if it was an actual god watching him distrustfully. Dragging it out was only going to make him feel worse.

“Loki and I have been spending lots of time together and we got pretty close, and eventually developed feelings for each other.”

“What manner of feelings?” Thor pouted.

“Strong ones. Romantic ones,” Steve grimaced, “And we acted on those feelings.”

“Acted?”

“Oh for Bor’s sake,” Loki scoffed, “We are courting, you stubborn dunce. Steven and I are paramours.”

 

Steve was pretty sure that serum or not he was going to have an asthma attack as he watched the billowing storm cross Thor’s face. The blond looked between them, brow furrowed.

“I placed Loki in your care because I trusted you above all others to care for his wellbeing-”

“It wasn’t like that! Seriously, I would never take advantage and you know that, or you wouldn’t have left him with me in the first place.”

“Believe me brother, I was a willing and active participant.” Loki smirked.

Thor flinched and Steve frowned at the trickster. “You’re not helping by making jokes.”

“Well what should I do about it? He’s clearly having trouble wrapping his head around it.” She waved a hand at the Aesir.

Thor opened his mouth a couple of times before managing to get his sentence out. “You are asking me to believe that you and Loki have made such strides in your relationship as to become lovers? To care about each other? To engage in…physical expressions of that fondness?”

“Swiving.”

“Loki!” both blondes scolded simultaneously.

“Yeah. It makes sense, Thor. You were gone for a month. We were together pretty much 24/7 in that time, we started talking, we found some common ground – and yeah, we were attracted to each other. I didn’t want to go there because I knew how it would look but Loki made the first move.”

“How am I to know this is not some ploy on his part?” Thor glared at the darker god, “He has won you over to argue against his return to rightful imprisonment.”

“I don’t know about rightful,” Steve fumed, “But I know I have no say in Asgardian policy. I’m only telling you because I don’t want to lie about us being together, and because I’d like you to know the progress Loki’s made during his stay. If you tell me there’s nothing to be done and take him away, I’ll deal with it because I won’t have another choice. I can’t stop you, Thor. I can’t follow you. But I want you to know the situation.”

Thor tapped his fingers on his knee. “What are you hoping I will do differently?”

“I don’t know. I’m an outsider here, lacking the info. I’d like there to be a way we could continue being together but you’re the one who knows how Odin feels about everything. If you tell me he’s probably gonna soften and end Loki’s punishment in a couple of months, great. If you tell me it might be a couple of years, I’ll wait. If you tell me he’s never going to change his mind then I’ll still wait, and just hope that if he dies in my lifetime you’ll be willing to lift the sentence.”

“That is dedication, for such a short acquaintance.”

“I don’t do things by halves,” Steve shrugged, “I’ve have a difficult time with people I care about; I tend to lose them. I don’t want to lose Loki too, and I’m not just gonna forget him and find someone else.”

“Loki,” Thor turned to him, still obviously taken aback by the liesmith’s form, “Do you have a request of me?”

Loki spread her hands, lounging back in her seat. “What can I say, brother? I know Odin better than Steven, and I am aware he will not change his mind. As for him perishing sometime soon, well I can only hope – but with my luck he will probably endure another hundred years. I will not ask anything of you, as you cannot change my sentence any more than I can.”

“We do not know, Loki. If you have changed your attitude, Odin may reconsider.”

The god laughed. “When has he ever done so before?”

“So you ask nothing of me – either of you.”

“We’re realistic about the status quo. We’re just asking you to keep it in mind and do what you think is best, even if that’s nothing or even if it doesn’t work.” Steve reached out and took Loki’s hand, comforted by the way the Jotunn squeezed back.

Thor looked away, still rubbing his knee. Steve threw Loki a sideways glance to see if the god could read anything from her brother’s expression, but she was as blank-faced as Thor.

“This is a lot to process. I need time to think.”

“Okay…”

“I shall stay for the remainder of the day while I contemplate.”

“Alright. I’m gonna finish making coffee then. Do you want one?”

Thor shook his head. Loki huffed and stood.

“Well then. I suppose I should dress for travelling.”

She kissed Steve’s forehead briefly and went back into the bedroom, closing the door. Steve stood, somewhat at a loss, feet already inching towards the kitchen.

“Thor, I know it looks bad from where you’re sitting and if I was Loki’s family, I’d be pretty dubious too. But I’m not stupid and I’m not a monster. This happened not because either of us planned it, but because it just happened.”

“I have not made up my mind how I feel yet, Steven, but rest assured I do not place any anger on you for your part. I know how Loki can be, and I know how nobly you conduct yourself. I trust it was mutually entered into, though he may yet have hidden motives.”

“I didn’t quite trust him at first either. I don’t know when that changed…oh well. You know him better, right?”

The blond continued into the kitchen, leaving Thor to muse after him.

 

Loki was leaning on the bedroom window sill, head sticking out as he watched the street below. He didn’t look up as Thor entered.

“I wondered how long it would take you to come prying.”

The blond closed the door behind him. “I wish to speak to you honestly, as kin.”

“I don’t have a lot of luck in that department.” Loki drawled, but he straightened.

“How do you feel about Captain Rogers?”

“I do not want to see him hurt.”

“Do you love him?”

“I don’t know if I would recognise it if I did.”

Thor frowned. “He has made very great promises, Loki. He said he would wait out the rest of his life if he had to, just to be with you. That he would take no others. Do you feel the same or is he a temporary amusement?”

“He is not an _amusement_.” Loki clamped his lips shut, angry with himself for getting emotional.

The thunderer sighed. “Loki, this will not work if you cannot be open with me. I must know the things you hesitate to share.”

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, facing the wall with his hands in his lap. “I care about him deeply, because he is one of the first people to ever consider me worthy of their respect and their admiration. Who accepted the things about me that I hated, the reminders of my race and how I could never fit in.”

“And me?”

Loki quirked a brow. “We’re brothers, Thor.”

“No! I meant how do you feel about Asgard and everything that has happened?”

“I will not pretend to forgive Odin, for we both know that is impossible. I hold no ill will against you, because we were both young and foolish in the past and it is hypocritical of me to call you selfish when I am equally guilty. Steven has been helping me see that some of my actions were not my fault, and some I must take responsibility for. The attack on Midgard was both, for while I harboured much hatred against you and many childish ideas of ruling, it was Thanos who drove me.”

“If Odin released you, would you turn against him?”

“You know Odin is not going to release me.”

“Odin will not be king forever.”

“And you will not be king at all if you have your way, so what help is that?”

The older man watched him silently and Loki sighed, folding his arms.

“If Odin does not wish to free me, I will admit I have earned my punishment and serve it peacefully. If he, by some miracle, relents…I make no promises. I cannot see the future, and with his mind shaken as it is who knows what will happen? But I have no plans for vengeance, nor do I feel a need for any.”

“You know I cannot really believe any of this. It is exactly what you would say if you wanted me to believe you toothless.”

“Believe what you like,” Loki muttered, “I already know how this ends, Thor. There is no hope for me and Steven, whatever he professes. We are of different worlds and different lifespans, and there are larger forces controlling our fate.”

“But you would be with him, if you could?”

Loki nodded weakly, wringing his fingers, and Thor stepped closer.

“Heimdall knew how it was between you and did not warn me.”

“Maybe he thought you’d react badly if you didn’t see for yourself.”

Thor chuckled. “He is a wiser man than I shall ever be.”

Loki managed a smile, looking up in time to catch his brother’s eye.

“Are you happy here, Loki?”

The chaos god bit the inside of his cheek. “I think I could be.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to do with himself. He thought about spending time alone with Loki, but that seemed like it would piss Thor off. He was going to sit in the main room and read, but that felt like he was infringing on the prince’s thinking space. He could have gone to see Bucky, and he’d promised he would, but a tiny part of him didn’t trust Thor not to spirit Loki away while he was out. So he ended up in the hallway, sitting on the floor hugging his knees to his chest and keeping an ear on his apartment like a kid listening to his parents fight.

Bucky’s apartment door opened, the brunette leaning on the frame. “So. How’s that goin’?”

“You got any beer?”

“Course.”

“Bring all of it.”

The ex-assassin loped back inside and came out with a six pack, dropping to the floor next to Steve with a casual well-muscled grace. He popped the tops off and handed one to Steve.

“Big brother come to take him home?”

“Yeah.”

“You tell him about…”

“Yeah. Loki doesn’t think it will make a difference but Thor’s a decent guy, and he’s got a similar problem with Jane. But mostly I think he really wants to forgive Loki and be family again. I mean Frigga’s dead, Odin’s crazy – if he doesn’t have Loki he’s got no one. Not to mention if he doesn’t want to be king, who else is going to take the job?”

“That all sounds like good logic, Stevie, but I don’t think Asgardians follow the same lines of thought.”

He tipped his head back against the wall. “Yeah. I know.”

“So if they just take him away and you never see him again?”

“Then that’s what happens, Buck. Nothin’ I can do about it. I can’t fight a thunder god.”

“I’ll help.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, but Odin’s got a whole army of warriors to get Loki back if he wants. And there’s only two of us.”

“We can round up some friends.” Bucky smiled, taking a swig.

Steve laughed. “To help me keep Loki? Unlikely.”

Bucky sighed. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, punk.”

They finished the rest of the six pack in silence, since Steve wasn’t really in a joking mood. Eventually the blond sighed and stretched out his neck.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?”

“No chance.” Bucky smiled.

Steve’s apartment door opened and Thor stuck his head out stiffly. “I hope I am not interrupting?”

“It’s fine,” the super soldier stood, “What’s up?”

“I would speak with you and Loki.”

“Okay. I’ll be two seconds.”

Thor nodded and walked off, and Steve reached a hand down to help Bucky up.

“Well kid, this is crunch time.” The brunette grabbed him in a hug, pounding Steve’s back.

“Wish me luck.”

 

Loki was sitting on the couch in his Asgardian robes, legs crossed and looking disdainful, which Steve interpreted as his way of hiding stress. He sat on the neighbouring cushion, not caring if Thor thought they were too close. Loki could be leaving forever in a few minutes, and he wasn’t going to waste them worrying about Thor. The thunderer stood facing them, one hand fidgeting with the edge of his crimson cape.

“I have given much thought to this unexpected circumstance.”

Loki’s hand crept into Steve’s and he held his breath.

“I believe that you sincerely care for each other but without spending more time with Loki, I cannot gauge what kind of effect your relationship has had on him. My orders from the Allfather are to return with Loki tonight, and any delay will not make him more agreeable towards your case.”

Steve felt a wet lump rising in his throat that he forced down, keeping his gaze steady on Thor.

“Loki does not believe Odin will ever pardon him, and I must agree. It was only by Frigga’s entreaty that he was not already executed, and now Odin is half-mad in his grief. He will not forgive. However, I think perhaps I could convince him to alter the conditions of your imprisonment.”

Loki frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He will not let you free, so you must serve your sentence for life as you have told me you are willing to do. But you need not spend eternity in the dungeons; if you have set your mind so that you will not try to escape or pose no threat, there would be no reason to keep you like a common criminal.”

“What are you saying, Thor?” Steve leaned forward.

“I say nothing – yet. I will speak to Odin and see how far he is willing to bend. He may set new limits or demands for each concession he makes, and Loki may prefer the prison cells over more compromising choices. I make you no promises, either of you, only an oath to speak honestly to the king.”

The trickster swallowed. “That is more than I can expect from you after all I have done, brother.”

“Say your goodbyes, Loki. We must be getting back.” Thor grimaced uncomfortably, hustling himself off to the kitchen in a pretense of privacy.

Steve turned to the mischief god, taking both his hands. “You hear that?”

“I hear Thor’s usual optimism. He is wrong more often than he’s right, you know.”

“It’s something, Loki.”

He smiled, reaching up to cup Steve’s face. “Yes. It’s something.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Loki gnawed at his bottom lip. He leaned in and kissed Steve, fingers curling in the other man’s hair, eyes clenched tight. He pulled back and rested his forehead against the blond’s.

“I swear that no matter what happens, I shall think of you every day for the next thousand years.”

Steve growled, pulling him back in. Loki scrambled into his lap, just holding the ex-soldier as their lips pressed against each other as if they were trying to imprint the sensation there permanently. The trickster broke free, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I should go.”

“Okay. Okay.”

He reluctantly let go. Loki climbed off his lap and turned to Thor. “Let us be off then, brother.”

The older prince walked over and took Loki’s hand, and with a last smile at Steve they were gone.

 

Thor guided Loki into the cell, his grip on the trickster’s arm looser than usual, which tickled him to no end. His brother was so predictably soft. Not that Loki wasn’t an emotional, messy sap himself, mooning over mortals and thinking about _forgiveness_.

“This is where I leave you, brother.”

“Indeed. Have fun in your discourse with Odin.”

“I’m sure I shall not.”

“Then why bother?”

The blond frowned. “Because I want you to be happy. And Captain Rogers seems to be good at that. And because I will not watch you slip away from the world in isolation down here.”

“You will not be able to watch anything from Midgard.”

Thor gave him a grim look and nodded to the guard, who raised the golden walls around Loki. Thor headed for the exit.

“For what it’s worth, I offer my thanks.” The Jotunn called.

The thunderer looked over his shoulder and gave a quick nod, stomping up the stairs.

*****

Steve zipped up his jumper and knocked on Bucky’s door again. “Come on jerk, we’re gonna be late.”

It flew open, the brunette slicking his hair back with one hand. “Stark’ll wait. We’re practically family, after all.”

“Don’t mention Howard, it sets him off.” Steve muttered as he shoved Bucky down the hall, pulling the other man’s door closed on the way.

“Everything sets one of us off. We’re a very eclectic group of people, Stevie.”

“Just hurry up! Your mama raised you better than this.”

Bucky kept up a half-hearted argument all the way down to the car Pepper had sent, and rambled away to himself the whole drive. Steve got it; Bucky was nervous around new people in general, but around Tony? Zola’s little slideshow-of-doom had implied the Winter Soldier killed Tony’s parents, and Steve had never asked if it was true. Bucky probably didn’t even remember if it was, but there must have been something making him babble this much.

They got out at Avengers Tower and took the lift up to the penthouse. The party, if it could be called that, was in full swing. There were a couple of people Steve didn’t recognise, presumably from Stark Industries. Maria Hill was at the bar laughing with Rhodey, and Tony was talking to Clint and Bruce on the couch. Pepper walked in from the kitchen and beamed at them.

“Hey boys.”

“Pepper.” Steve hugged her.

Bucky nodded, mumbling like a schoolboy. “Miss Potts.”

“I’m so glad you guys decided to come.”

“We didn’t wanna disappoint Tony.”

“I heard that!” the inventor pointed.

“Good.” Steve smirked back.

“Tony, why don’t you make yourself useful and take Bucky to the bar?”

“I can do that. Come on, soldier.” He jerked his head.

Bucky gave Steve a worried look but wandered off after Stark. Steve trusted that he could handle himself for five minutes, and he’d rescue his friend before he got overwhelmed.

“So, how are you?” Pepper smiled.

“Okay. I’ve been doing some work with Sam for the VA here in New York.”

“That’s great! And Bucky?”

“He’s comin’ along really well. The doc says he’s more stable by the day.”

“Wonderful. Remember, anything we can do to help you just say the word.”

“Thanks.”

“And your lady friend?”

Steve frowned, fisting his hand against his jeans. “Haven’t heard anything for almost two months.”

The redhead gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder. “I think you could use a trip to the bar too.”

Steve laughed. “That would be great.”

 

It was alright, as far as dinners went. It was good to see Clint and Maria and some of the others he hadn’t had a chance to catch up with for a while, and Steve kept himself pretty busy keeping an eye on Bucky. But after food in the lull before dessert, he found himself out on the deck with his hands in his pockets, staring aimlessly at the sky. It was impossible to see anything with all the light pollution but he liked to imagine Loki was up there somewhere. He didn’t really know enough about the realms though; it was just an idle fantasy, one he kept going back to.

“May I join you?”

Steve looked up sharply. Thor stood behind him in Midgardian clothing, his hair pulled back. The blond pushed down on his shock and waved a hand.

“Please. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Stark had no idea I was in Midgard. I came to see you on my way to Jane.”

“Yeah?” Steve said casually.

“I bring news.”

“I figured.”

“The Allfather deliberated over my words for many days. At first I thought he would refuse entirely. I did not want to push and enrage him, so I instead spent my time observing Loki.”

“How is he?” Steve blurted.

“He was restless at first, missing you I expect. But he has not made trouble since his return, and he has been most polite in receiving me. He accepted my offer of books and comforts gladly.”

“What did Odin say?”

Thor looked away, digging his toe across the ground. “Odin has agreed to move Loki to his chambers on the proviso that he remain there always. He will have control of his magic within the walls, though he may not use it to harm anyone. His needs will be catered to.”

“Thor, that sounds amazing!” Steve straightened, “Why do you look so glum about it?”

“It will not happen unless you agree to live in Asgard with him. Odin requires that he be supervised, and I told him your presence would likely only improve Loki’s attitude further.”

“Asgard?” Steve whispered.

“You will have the full run of the palace grounds and be treated with the respect due to a prince’s consort, and you will be able to communicate with those you leave behind on Midgard. If either of you misbehaves during the probationary period of a year, you will be sent home and Loki back to his cell.”

“So I have to give up Earth, basically?”

“Yes.”

He licked his lips, avoiding Thor’s gaze. “Does Loki know about the deal?”

“He does.”

They stood in silence, the wind strong against their faces.

“I understand if that is too much for you, Steven. You have had a tumultuous life, and to ask you to give up all you know to dwell with Loki is no small thing. If it comforts you, I also swore…”

“Swore what, Thor?” Steve grabbed his arm, “What did Odin ask you to do?”

“I can live with Lady Jane until the time of his death, when I must return to take the crown. He said it was the only way we could avoid more rebel nobles rallying around Loki, and that if I would not take the position of heir that Odin would have no choice but to kill him.”

“Jesus!” Steve looked away in disgust, “Your dad’s a fucking nutcase.”

“Yes.” The god agreed glumly.

“What about Jane?”

Thor shrugged, looking away. “If I am king, I can decide what to do about Jane. Until then we will be together.”

Steve bit his tongue. If he said yes, he’d be leaving what some might call his duty to protect the world. But they had people like Tony and Fury looking after them, and they’d survived without him for seventy years while he was in the ice. They could get by. Bucky on the other hand might not do so well. Steve knew if he asked, Pepper would take the ex-soldier under her wing, but could he give up his friend again after just getting him back? And what was the alternative? He stayed, and Loki was stuck in his prison forever knowing Steve didn’t care enough to come.

Bucky would have told him not to be an idiot. He already knew what he was going to say.

 

The Einherjar walked down the hall, barely a blip in Loki’s peripheral vision until he stopped in front of the prince’s cell and opened the sides. He put down his book with a frown, standing.

“Yes?”

“Prince Thor ordered me to bring you to the main hall.”

He held up a pair of the silver magic-dampening cuffs and Loki sighed but stretched out his hands. He was committed to behaving himself. Once he was safely shackled the Einherjar nodded towards the stairs, directing Loki to follow. The pair were joined by another three guards at the stairs, the foursome making a square around Loki as they moved through the prison and up into the palace. The halls were deserted, and Loki had to assume Odin had ordered everyone out of the way in case he went rogue.

He started to let himself feel a bit hopeful. Thor wouldn’t have summoned him if he didn’t have important news, presumably news involving Odin since the thunder god hadn’t come to visit him in his cell. Could it be possible that Steve had actually agreed to the Allfather’s bargain? Loki had been shocked at Odin’s willingness to make allowances for the mostly uninformed opinion of Thor, but he also hadn’t expected Steve to give up Midgard for him. He had friends there, people who relied on him. He’d said himself he kept losing everyone he loved; why would he do it again for Loki’s sake?

But some part, some small section of Loki’s heart that remembered the way the soldier smiled at him, whispered that maybe Steve thought the trickster was worth it.

They reached the open doors of the hall. Loki’s escort guided him to the dais, where Odin sat on one his many, many thrones. Thor stood to the king’s left, hands clasped in front of him with a carefully calm expression. Loki understood that: his brother had basically agreed to be king even though he didn’t want the crown, and while there was nothing keeping him from breaking his word once Odin was dead, he knew Thor was too noble and thick-headed to go back on such an oath.

“Loki,” the Allfather grumbled, “You are aware of the bargain struck between myself and Thor to allow you to serve out your incarceration within your old chambers, under the watch of the guardian Steve Rogers of Midgard?”

“I am.” He said, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

“You have stated that state of affairs would be preferable to your current lodgings, to the point where you would not offer me any trouble in future. Do you swear to uphold that vow and be an obedient and _quiet_ prisoner for the remainder of your life?”

“I do. I hold no more quarrel with you, Allfather. The time for hostilities is past.”

Odin huffed, tapping the end of his spear against the floor. “Thor has just returned from Midgard.”

Loki’s eyes darted to his brother, who managed a small but encouraging smile. Odin waved his fingers and one of the Einherjar posted by the door left. There was a tense few minutes of silence as the three gods tried to avoid making too much eye contact, Odin’s spear still regularly chiming against the dais. Finally there were footsteps, and then the guard reappeared with Steve in tow.

The air left Loki’s lungs, his hands clenching hard enough to make his cuffs cut into the flesh as he tried to contain his emotions. He didn’t want to fall apart in front of Odin but the sight of Steve in his blue collared shirt and jeans was almost too much after weeks alone in his cell imagining he’d never see the soldier again. Steve barely seemed to notice Thor or the king, smiling eagerly at Loki as he stopped nearby.

“Hi.”

Loki worked his mouth for a second, trying to think of a response that didn’t sound completely trite. “It’s good to see you.”

“I’ll say.”

Loki risked a smile, the expression spreading wider as Steve returned it until they were both beaming. Odin stood, drawing their attention.

“If you break your oath, there will be no further mercy. I will strike you down, Loki, should you give me cause.”

“I understand.”

“Thor will see you to your chambers.”

“Thank you, Allfather.” Loki bowed at the waist.

Steve looked at Thor uncertainly and the prince nodded slightly. The human wasn’t sure he could pull off an Asgardian bow without looking ridiculous, so he placed his hand over his chest and ducked his head as a compromise. It seemed to satisfy Odin at any rate, as the king left without another word. Thor stepped forward, smiling at the remaining Einherjar.

“I shall take it from here, men.”

They bowed themselves out, closing the door. Steve crossed the gap between him and Loki in a single stride, wrapping his arms around the other man. Loki couldn’t return it with his hands still chained, but he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and leaned into the embrace as hard as he could.

“God, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. What are you doing here, you fool?” Loki bit back a sob.

“I wanted to be with you, idiot.”

“You have thrown your freedom away.”

Steve moved back, smiling. “Hey, it wasn’t doing me any favours back on Earth anyway. All I could think about was you. I was worried. You’re really okay? No Einherjar brutality to report?”

“I cannot ask this of you.” The liesmith whispered.

“You’re not. I’m choosing it, all by myself. I’m a grownup – we’re allowed to do that.”

Loki’s hand hit him lightly in the chest. “Oooh! You are so stubborn.”

“Yep. Stubbornly determined. Now come on, your brother doesn’t want to watch us make out.”

Loki threw a look at an embarrassed Thor and smirked. “Maybe we should then, just for fun.”

“ _No_ , troublemaker,” Steve slung and arm around his shoulders, “Let’s see these rooms.”

“Fine. Lead on, Thor.”

 

They made their way through the corridors slowly so Loki could get a good look at something other than the view from his quarters, since he was stuck in them for the foreseeable future.

“Tell me all your adventures in my absence. Did you and James continue your Star Trek spree?”

“We watched another season. Went to a bunch of community events, schools, street markets, that sort of thing. I did some volunteering with the VA in New York for Sam. Saw Tony and Pepper - nothing too exciting.”

“You told them you were leaving?”

“I did. Had a goodbye party and everything. I might have glossed over your involvement or the Asgard part of the equation but they know it’s a permanent move.”

“I doubt Sergeant Barnes took it as well.” The god said guiltily.

Steve took his hand. “Bucky understands. Pepper’s gonna keep an eye on him, and Nat when she’s around. I gave him Sam’s number too. He’ll be okay.”

“There will be ways for you to contact him, perhaps even to visit?” Loki glanced at Thor.

“Naturally. Bucky himself would be welcome here if he cared to stay for a time.”

They reached a quieter wing of the palace, and then a short flight of spiralling stairs that led up to an isolated landing with a single door. It was black with carved roses rising out of the wood, very elegant and a bit floral for the Aesir, based on what Steve had heard about them. There was also no handle.

“Uh, how do we get in?”

Loki smiled and stroked the door fondly. It melted out of existence.

“You just need the right touch.” The god winked at him.

They stepped through into a cosy chamber that Steve would have likened to a cave. It wasn’t small by any means, but it had that same feeling of warmth and seclusion and none of the bright brash gold of the palace. The floors were a dark marble covered in overlapping rugs and animal skins, and the walls were similarly dark with elaborate thick drapery around the windows. Every window was its own alcove with a bench seat, books stacked along the floor in front of them. There was an initial lounge area and then the chamber opened out in both directions like a t-junction, one side an informal dining room and the other a bedroom with a full bower-like four poster big enough for three Steves and their Loki equivalents to share. There was another door off the bedroom that looked like it led to a wardrobe/bathroom combination.

“What do you think?” Loki asked quietly.

Steve wandered over to the nearest window and stuck his head out. He could see the gardens, and several outbuildings beyond, and then the city sweeping out along the bay.

“It’s beautiful.”

“The servants brought your things up,” Thor indicated a small pile of boxes and suitcases by the dining room, “And they shall bring supper later.”

“Will you join us?” Steve asked, throwing a look at Loki as an afterthought, but the trickster didn’t seem upset.

“I would be happy to,” Thor smiled, “I return to Midgard tomorrow.”

“Then we definitely need to catch up tonight.”

“There is one last thing, and then I shall leave you to talk.” Thor smiled a little too broadly, making Steve duck his head.

The thunderer took a small silver key out of his pocket and gestured to Loki. The other prince sighed gratefully and held out his hands. Thor unlocked the chain connecting the two cuffs, leaving the silver bracelets in place. Loki held out his hand, and frowned when nothing happened. He shook out his arm with a wry smile at Steve.

“I may be a little out of practice.”

He held it out again and a small curl of flame grew out of the air, hovering over his skin and turning until it had made a tight spiral.

“Thank you for your assistance, Thor. We shall see you later, yes?” Loki smirked, words insistent as he threw a leer at Steve.

“Yes,” Thor nodded, “I’ll leave you to settle in.”

 

He walked out, the door appearing in place again behind him, and Loki spent a moment staring at the fire circling his palm before snuffing it out. Steve wanted to throw himself on the god immediately but he felt like they’d both been hurried down a corridor according to everyone else’s schedule, and now they were finally alone and he needed a minute to process everything. He wandered to the next window, examining that view too in silence.

“You truly like it?”

The blond looked around. “Yeah. It’s very you.”

“I shall try to take that as a compliment.” Loki drawled.

Steve knocked his fists together, smiling shyly. “I kinda thought Odin would wanna interview me before letting me stay in his house. I mean, what if I help you escape?”

“He has no need to make your acquaintance – Heimdall saw enough of my time in your custody to make an assessment for him, and his ravens can tell him anything more he needs to know. Besides,” Loki’s lip curled, “You are a corrupting influence but a proven warrior and friend of Thor. He trusts you well enough, and he is confident in his own magic to keep me contained.”

“Corrupting influence?” Steve raised a brow.

“You may remember I wasn’t much for shifting form or lying with men before I met you.”

“Sounds like an improvement to me.”

Loki tilted his head, smiling warmly. “Perhaps.”

“Are you going to be able to keep doing that? The switching, I mean.”

“Would it bother you if I could not?”

“Yeah. I want you to be comfortable.”

The Jotunn shrugged. “I do not see why not. I am away from the eyes of the court and beyond their taunting. I can conjure myself clothes easily enough, and I do not think the servants will be overly shocked given I am already living scandalously with a human warrior.”

“I feel like there is so much wrong with what you just said - but if it boils down to you being who you are, I’m okay with it.”

Loki looked slightly confused. “What is wrong with my reasoning?”

He looked so adorably baffled that Steve crossed the room in a flash and scooped Loki into his arms, lifting him off the floor as his lips met the god’s. Loki held on tight, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist.

“That door only responds to you, right?” Steve asked between kisses.

“It allows passage to anyone I choose, and right now I choose no one.” Loki chuckled wickedly.

“Yeah but it can’t be forced open?”

“Only by Odin, and if he makes an appearance we will have bigger concerns than being caught in a compromising position.”

Steve snarled and pushed Loki back against the wall, the god huffing as the breath was forced out of his lungs.

“I missed you.”

Loki grabbed Steve’s face in both hands, stopping him from closing the distance between their lips again. His eyes were wild, voice ragged in his throat.

“I have missed you since the moment we were parted. I languished in Odin’s dungeons and found my captivity almost bearable now I have made peace with my old ambitions. But the fact you were not there was like a thousand hot nails being driven into my chest slowly, and I fear I would have gone mad if you had not come.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be more poetic, but I hope you believe me when I say it was worse for me. I didn’t know if they were mistreating you, torturing you – or worse – and there was nothing I could do-”

Loki cut him with another kiss and Steve took the hint, running his hands along the other man’s familiar muscles. The god made a dismissive jerking gesture and their clothes vanished, startling a curse out of the blond.

“I told you if I had my magic…”

“I remember.” Steve smiled.

The sweetness of the expression made something in Loki slip, like tectonic plates that have been grinding against each other too long. He started to tear up, stroking Steve’s face.

“You have given up everything for me. I cannot repay that.”

“It’s not somethin’ you have to repay, Loki. You didn’t ask me to do it. It’s not a favour. I wanted to. I want _you_ , even if it means having you in Asgard.”

He kissed away the tears that spilled over and carried Loki to the bed, the two of them laying curled around each other. Loki wrapped his hands around Steve’s neck, and even though it was too tight the blond didn’t correct him, because he knew exactly how it felt.

*****

Steve woke before dawn, the result of long habit. He kissed Loki’s tangled curls and slid out of the god’s hold, an impossible feat for a normal human and only slightly difficult for Steve. He splashed his face in the bath chamber and changed into his sweats, letting himself out quietly.

The former captain made his way down the many stairs to the ground floor and out into the garden. He waved to some of his acquaintances among the warriors as he passed the training yard, headed for a long stretch of lawn that wrapped around their wing of the palace. He stretched out his legs and then just started running, getting up to a sprint along the grass and falling back to a jog as he passed through the stable yards and barracks. He circled the building, waving to the door sentries as they hailed him, dodging the servants already getting to work.

He managed about fifteen laps before it got too busy and the obstacles too frequent to maintain any kind of speed, and raced up the stairs until he felt his heart pounding in his ears. A servant was approaching their door, a tray in his hands with covered dishes. Steve jogged over.

“Here, let me help you with that.”

He took the tray in one hand and stroked Loki’s door with the other. The roses disappeared to grant him entrance and he nodded to the Aesir.

“Thanks.”

“Good morrow as always, my lord.” The man bobbed his head and headed back down the stairs. Steve entered, carrying the tray over to the dining table. Loki was still in bed but she lifted her head sleepily as he came over.

“Good morrow, my love.”

“Morning sweetheart.” He leaned down to kiss her, “Breakfast is here. I’m gonna have a quick wash.”

He skipped into the bathroom as Loki gestured to the dishes, floating them across the room to land on the bed. “How was your run?”

“Good. Saw a great smackdown in the practice courts.” Steve yelled back.

“Who?”

“Volstagg and that guy Ívarr. Volstagg just bam, slammed him into the paving.”

“Well he would, brute that he is.” Loki muttered, biting into a piece of fruit.

She’d almost finished eating by the time Steve returned, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He snagged a sausage off the plate.

“What do you want to do today?”

Loki stuck out her lip, playing with a strand of hair. “I desire for you to read to me.”

“Anything in particular?”

“No. Pick something you think interesting.”

Steve went to the stacks and ran his eye over the titles, stopping on one with gilded lettering. He went back to the bed and sat against the headboard, getting the pillows arranged comfortably around him and the breakfast stuff out of the way. Loki moved closer, resting her head in his lap with an arm curled around the ex-soldier’s waist. Steve smiled at her and opened the book.

“In the Time of the Elves, by Agmundr Knutson. Once, there was an Aesir warrior of such strength and such speed that no one could match him. His foes fell before him like parchment in the wind, and he tired of never finding anyone worthy to blunt his steel. So he set out to visit the other realms in search of an opponent to stir his blood.”

“This sounds like a good one.” Loki nestled into the blankets.

Steve ran a hand through her hair. “It does.”


End file.
